Saint Seiya y los guerreros del único dios
by Wolfgang Ayanami
Summary: Después de la batalla en contra de Hades Seiya, Atena y sus amigos desaparecieron y una inminente invasión de Zeus se aproxima. Los Olímpicos están dispuestos a destruir al planeta ¿Que pasara en esta nueva guerra?
1. La unión de antiguos enemigos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Sensei Masami Kuramada y los que se me olviden jejeje. Yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión y sin fin de lucro, pues lo único que deseo es divertirme y divertir a los lectores con mis fics, siempre respetando al autor original, esperando sea de su agrado este fic el cual es una especie de continuación a mi estilo y con todas las fallas lógicas de mi novatez, sin más que decir me despido esperando sea de su agrado y repitiendo que es sin fin de lucro.

Hola a todos Estoy re subiendo este fic dado que ahora recibo ayuda de mi prima **Elizabeth-Lizabeta**, quien me apoya en la redacción y orden en mis fics y pues comenzó a editarme esta historia por lo cual debo comenzar a re subir los capítulos ya corregidos por mi prima.

En esta nueva publicación también mezclare personajes de The Lost Canvas haciendo varios cambios a la historia pues fue recomendación de mi editora.

**Capitulo 1**

**La unión de antiguos enemigos**

El planeta tierra vivía en un ambiente de paz y armonía después de que hacía varios meses había sufrido infinidad de desastres naturales provocados por un extraño eclipse que cubrió la tierra en su totalidad. Según varios científicos descubrieron que todos los planetas de nuestro sistema solar se habían alineado a causa de un raro acontecimiento del cual no tenían ninguna explicación.

Sin embargo sí que la había y esta era que un dios mitológico del Olimpo llamado Hades intento conquistar el universo entero con la ayuda de sus ciento ocho espectros, más nunca imagino que cinco jóvenes valientes lograrían impedir que él llevara a cabo su plan, derrotándolo y acabando con todo su ejército de espectros consiguiendo con esto detener su ambición y enviándolo a dormir nuevamente gracias al poder de una joven pero poderosa diosa griega, la cual gracias a su poder y al de sus cinco jóvenes guerreros consiguieron dormir de nuevo al dios del inframundo. Dicha diosa era nada menos que Athena y sus cinco santos de bronce.

Meses después y gracias a los ya mencionados la tierra vivía una etapa de paz, mas de estas seis personas no se supo nada, nadie sabía en donde estaban Atena y sus cinco guerreros, y en el santuario de Grecia solo quedaron vestigios de lo que anteriormente era un majestuoso templo protegido por doce santos dorados que resguardaban la paz de ese lugar y protegían a su diosa. Sin embargo los doce llamados santos dorados perecieron en esa cruenta guerra y solo cinco santos de bronce de un nivel inferior al de los cinco que habían peleado contra Hades y dos guerreras femeninas del rango de plata estaban con vida, sin saber que había ocurrido realmente con sus amigos. Sin en cambio estando el planeta tierra en paz optaron por aceptar que tanto Athena como los cinco santos de bronce habían muerto en aquella batalla junto con Hades y honraron sus memorias con muchos respetos al saber que ellos habían perecido salvando al planeta que tanto amaron.

Ahora la vida transcurría con normalidad, los humanos continuaban con sus vidas comunes sin saber realmente lo cerca que estuvieron de desaparecer a manos de esos seres malignos, y mucho menos sabían quiénes fueron las personas que les habían salvado de ese cruel destino.

La vida continua, y la humanidad posiblemente jamás cambie pero así es como debe ser y nada más.

**Asgard época actual:**

Por otra parte en un país lejano y extremadamente frio se ubicaba el majestuoso palacio de Valhalla. Dentro de dicho palacio, tanto la princesa Hilda, como su hermana Flare (Freya) se encontraban dentro del salón principal en donde la sacerdotisa del dios Odín recibía a sus visitantes. En dicha sala de igual forma, Hilda resguardaba la armadura sagrada del todo poderoso dios de Asgard, con la cual Seiya en el pasado la había liberado del hechizo del nibelungo.

–Hilda ¿No crees que es muy extraño todo lo que ocurrió en el planeta hace algunos meses? –Pregunto intrigada Flare.

–Si hermana jamás antes había ocurrido algo semejante, al menos no dentro de nuestra generación, aunque tengo entendido que hace un poco más de doscientos años, algo similar aconteció y eso fue a causa de la guerra santa en la cual, Athena y sus santos pelearon contra el dios Hades, pero eso fue hace doscientos años, al no ser que…

Hilda hizo una pausa para continuar su relato.

–Al no ser que dicha batalla hubiese cobrado vida de nuevo y que esa fuera la causa de todos los desastres de meses pasados. Si fue así es posible que Atena y sus santos hayan salido vencedores pues todo está en paz nuevamente, mas no sabemos cuál es el precio que debieron pagar por tan osado intento.

– ¿Es posible que Hyoga y sus amigos estén muertos? –Cuestiono Flare un tanto preocupada.

–Esperemos que mis sospechas sean equivocadas Flare, pero de no ser así es casi un hecho que ellos estén muertos.

Hilda, quien llevaba puesto su tradicional vestido azul se puso de pie y se aproximo hacia donde se encontraba la armadura de Odín tocándola con sus manos eh implorando a su dios para que sus amigos del santuario griego estuvieran vivos.

Un guardia de palacio se dirigió a Hilda y le dijo

–Señorita Hilda, la persona a la que envió a occidente para investigar el santuario griego ha regresado.

–Esperemos que Balder traiga buenas noticias Hilda –expreso Flare.

–Señorita Hilda, después de mi viaje a occidente debo decirle que sus sospechas eran ciertas, los santos de bronce, dorados y la propia Athena han desaparecido e incluso el santuario ahora se encuentra en ruinas. Al parecer la guerra santa con Hades fue el fin tanto para el dios del reino de los muertos así como para la diosa griega y sus santos.

– Dios ¡eso es increíble! –Exclamo Flare–. Athena y sus santos no pudieron ser derrotados ya que ellos son los más fuertes ¡no me lo creo, no Hyoga no!

– ¡Señorita Flare espere! –Exclamo Balder.

Flare, salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la noticia de saber que Hyoga había perecido.

–Déjala ir Balder, es comprensible su dolor dado que ella ya ha perdido a Hagen y ahora a Hyoga, es algo muy difícil para ella así que dejémosla a solas por un momento pues nosotros ante la ausencia de los santos de Athena debemos tomar cartas en el asunto y ver qué podemos hacer para proteger no solo a Asgard si no también al planeta tierra, pues ahora que los santos más poderosos han desaparecido los otros cinco santos de bronce; Unicornio, Hidra, Leon menor, Lobo y el santo del oso no tienen la capacidad suficiente para proteger este planeta. Es doloroso decirlo pero es la realidad y las dos guerreras femeninas del rango de plata; Marín y Shaina no podrán solas con un ataque de mayor poder, así que debemos prepararnos y estar alertas ante cualquier situación.

–Lo sé mi señora pero ahora que los dioses guerreros han muerto no tenemos nosotros tampoco armas suficientes como para proteger al planeta entero.

–Balder, no solo existían siete dioses guerreros, recuerda que nuestra tierra es grande y nuestra historia lo es aun más y dentro de esa historia se sabe que mi constelación de la osa mayor dentro de la cual vivían las siete estrellas protectoras de los dioses guerreros no eran las únicas estrellas que me protegían, pues dentro de mi constelación hay más de siete estrellas y por ende existen más de siete guerreros y tú eres uno de ellos.

–No lo puedo creer ¿Es verdad lo que dice? –Pregunto Balder.

–Lo es Balder, ahora prepárate para recibir la armadura del dios guerrero.

Balder se arrodillo ante Hilda quien tomo su báculo del cual salió un rayo que trajo ante ella una armadura en color blanco con vivos en negro la cual de inmediato se coloco en el cuerpo de aquel hombre convirtiéndose así en el dios guerrero Balder** de** **Al Kaphrah**.

–Este poder es increíble mi señora, le agradezco su confianza y le juro proteger tanto a Asgard como al plante entero.

El dios guerrero quien era de aspecto hermoso con cabello rubio, corto y alborotado, ojos color gris y piel extremadamente blanca se inclino haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento ante su señora.

–Vali, Ragnar e Ivar vengan ante mí y reciban sus armaduras sagradas de dioses guerreros.

Tres hombres más llegaron ante Hilda. Uno era de cabello plateado y largo con los ojos igualmente grises el cual se llamaba Ivar, este recibió su armadura de dios guerrero convirtiéndose en **Ivar de Tania Borealis**, el segundo de nombre Ragnar el cual era de cabello negro y piel blanca con los ojos verdes recibió su armadura de dios guerrero convirtiéndose en **Ragnar de ****Talitha Borealis** y el ultimo de nombre Vali quien era de cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura, lacio, ojos color azul cielo y piel blanca recibió su armadura de dios guerrero convirtiéndose en **Vali de Alula Borealis**. Estos tres se unieron a Balder el dios guerrero de **Al Kaphrah.** Juntos juraron lealtad y fidelidad a su sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris.

Hilda, envió a cada uno de sus cuatro dioses guerreros a cuatro lugares distintos para saber si en realidad los santos de bronce y Athena habían perecido o simplemente estaban desaparecidos. Ragnar fue enviado a Japón para saber de Seiya, Shun e Ikki, Ivar fue enviado a China para saber si Shiryu o investigar si alguien más se encontraba en ese lugar, Vali fue a Siberia en busca de Hyoga y finalmente Balder se dirigió a Grecia, de nueva cuenta al santuario para obtener más información de Athena y sus santos dorados. Así fue como cuatro nuevos dioses guerreros nacieron en ese lugar mítico llamado Asgard.

Al salir los cuatro dioses guerreros, Hilda se quedo bastante pensativa.

– Espero que todo esté bien y que tanto Atena como sus santos solo hayan desaparecidos. De lo contrario este planeta será presa de ataques incontables provocados por los enemigos que antiguamente peleaban en contra de Athena y sus santos.

–No tema señorita Hilda con estos nuevos dioses guerreros y con nuestra ayuda les será más difícil a los enemigos de Athena el acabar con la tierra.

Un hombre de cabello azul claro y de aspecto bello apareció, su aspecto era idéntico al de Syd de Mizar Zeta.

–Lo sé querido Bud, aun asi es triste imaginar que los valerosos santos de Athena y ella misma estén muertos.

–Mi señora, solo queda esperar y nada más. Ahora yo le juro protegerla junto a mis nuevos compañeros y serle fiel hasta la muerte, pues gracias a su cosmos lleno de amor usted logro salvar mi vida cuando estaba a punto de morir aquella vez tras mi pelea en contra del Fénix.

**Flash back:**

_Tiempo atrás después de la batalla en contra de Athena y sus santos de bronce, Hilda había sido liberada del hechizo de los nibelungos, Athena había sido secuestrada por Poseidón. Sus cinco santos de bronce se dirigieron al reino marino para luchar en contra de dicho dios. En ese momento Hilda comenzó a orar de nueva cuenta para pedir perdón por sus pecados y su debilidad a causa de la cual sus dioses guerreros habían muerto. _

_Uno de los guardias del palacio, de manera desesperada le informo que un dios guerrero aun seguía con vida, pero muy débil y estaba a punto de morir. Hilda se dirigió hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba dicho guerrero y su sorpresa fue tal al ver que se trataba de Bud el hermano gemelo de Syd._

_Bud se encontraba tumbado e inconsciente en la nieve junto a su hermano quien yacía muerto. De inmediato, Hilda ordeno llevarlo al palacio del Valhalla y de igual forma mando darle una sepultura digna a Syd y a todos los guerreros muertos, incluido Alberich. Los guardias obedecieron y a cada uno de los dioses guerreros muertos se les dio sepultura digna, exceptuando a Siegfried quien había desaparecido en la batalla en contra de Sorrento y tampoco se encontró el cuerpo de Mime pues había desaparecido inexplicablemente._

_Hilda fue informada de todo eso y decidió no darle mayor importancia pues en ese momento su prioridad era sanar las heridas de Bud, y así sucedió. Hilda con su poder, milagrosamente sano a Bud al cual le ofreció convertirse en el nuevo Bud de Mizar Zeta, sin embargo este lo rechazo por respeto y honor a la memoria de su hermano el original Syd de Mizar y decidió continuar siendo Bud de Alcor Zeta. Eso sí, Bud recibió su propio Zafiro de Odín que lo acreditaba como un dios guerrero puro y así fue como Bud no murió y se recupero gracias al poder de Hilda._

**Fin del flash back.**

–Lo importante querido Bud es que tu estas vivo y junto con tus cuatro compañeros podrán proteger a Asgard si alguna vez el mal intenta atacar de nueva cuenta– dijo Hilda–. _Realmente desearía que Siegfried también estuviera vivo pues su poder es realmente necesario._

–Gracias Hilda –respondió Bud–. Me retiro, iré a visitar la tumba de mi hermano y observar si nada raro ocurre.

Bud salió del palacio y mientras eso sucedía en Asgard; en Grecia los pocos santos que seguían en ese lugar no podían creer que sus amigos estuvieran muertos.

–Seiya ¿porque te has ido sin poder vernos una vez más? –Se pregunto Seika la hermana mayor de Pegaso quien después de tantos años había reaparecido.

Por su parte Marín y los otros santos se sentían un tanto desvalidos, era muy posible que la excesiva costumbre de depender de los ya mencionados los hiciera vulnerables.

En ese momento y de la nada el santuario comenzó a retumbar y las estructuras de dicho lugar comenzaron a restaurarse incluyendo las doce casas y la habitación del patriarca.

– ¡¿Marín que está ocurriendo en este lugar?! –Pregunto Exaltada Shaina.

–No lo sé Shaina, pero este cosmos que estoy sintiendo no es el de Athena, no puedo creer que haya un guerrero con esa cosmo energía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De regreso en Asgard.**

Flare, quien se encontraba más tranquila se aproximo a su hermana para saber si sabía algo más de Grecia.

– ¿Aun no hay noticias de Balder y los otros guerreros querida hermana?

–No Flare supongo que deben estar investigando, pero tengo un presentimiento y no es algo bueno.

**Atenas Grecia. **

Los cinco santos de bronces y las dos guerreras femeninas de plata observaban incrédulos lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo.

– ¡Shaina, Marín esto es increíble! –Exclamo Jabu de Unicornio.

Después de varios minutos todo el santuario de Athena se restauro como si nada hubiese pasado, los sietes guerreros ahí presentes más Kiki el alumno de Mu sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a correr en dirección de las doce casas para así llegar hasta la habitación del patriarca y de una vez por todas poder investigar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en dicho lugar.

Balder, se encontraba a varios cientos de metros de las doce casas observando los extraños acontecimientos desde una colina lejana sin intervenir en lo absoluto, dejando que todo transcurriese tal y como estaba sucediendo para así poder descubrir con mayor facilidad que era lo que allí ocurría.

Los cinco santos de bronce restantes y las dos plateadas avanzaban por cada una de las doce casas, las cuales estaban totalmente restauradas pero vacías, gracias a eso no se les complico en lo absoluto el camino hasta poder llegar al cuarto del patriarca. El cielo en ese lugar comenzó a tornarse de un color rojo, abriéndose los cielos y apareciendo un extraño reflejo de una especie de palacio celeste que se dibujaba entre las nubes. Balder no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban pues dicho palacio el cual semejaba ser un palacio de cristal de inmediato desapareció y un rayo de luz se dirigió en dirección ha **Tesalia y Macedonia** en donde se encontraba el famoso monte Olimpo. Desde esa distancia Balder con su gran visión observo como dicho rayo cayó en aquel monte, después de eso ya no pudo ver más a causa de un gran poder que le impedía seguir observando.

Por su parte Marín, Shaina y los otros habían llegado a la alcoba principal, al entrar como era de esperarse nadie se encontraba en aquella habitación, más un rayo de luz penetro el lugar y se incrusto en una de las paredes de la alcoba en la cual poco a poco se iba escribiendo un mensaje en griego que decía lo siguiente.

_La llegada del señor del Olimpo esta cerca, por esa razón todos los templos y guerreros representantes de dichos templos han de ser convocados al monte Olimpo para venerar y servir al omnipotente y omnipresente Zeus. Aquel que ose negarse será castigado como le ocurrió a Athena y a todos sus santos, quienes ahora duermen en el Olimpo esperando el día de su juicio final a causa de su desobediencia e insubordinación en contra de los dioses. Este mensaje es solo un aviso para que los pocos guerreros que aun estén con vida comprendan que no se perdonara ni una sola insolencia más de parte de los que aun viven en el planeta tierra._

–Este mensaje está firmado por Hermes –dijo Marín.

–Pero entonces eso quiere decir que una nueva guerra está por comenzar y eso no es algo bueno –expuso Jabu.

–Sí pero al menos en este mensaje nos dicen que Seiya y los demás están vivos aunque prisioneros en el Olimpo –dijo el santo de Hidra.

–Claro pero es posible que esto sea una trampa para atrapar a los últimos santos de Athena que quedan vivos –intervino Kiki.

–Es posible Kiki, pero con todo y eso si deseamos saber qué es lo que le ocurrió a Seiya y a los demás debemos arriesgarnos, y si hemos de morir en el intento lo haremos pues si el propio Zeus ha bajado a la tierra quiere decir que la última batalla ha llegado.

Después de que Shaina dijo esas palabras, un escalofrió interno corrió por cada uno de los santos de bronce, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a las grandes batallas por lo cual su temor era comprensible, mas a pesar de eso aceptaron dirigirse al Olimpo en busca de la verdad sobre el paradero de sus amigos y su diosa.

Por su parte, Seika quien se encontraba en la entrada de las doce casas aguardo a que los santos bajaran con ella y le explicaran la situación. Balder miro cuando Marín y los demás salieron del cuarto del patriarca y de inmediato entro sin ser visto por nadie al hacerlo comenzó a leer el mensaje dejado por Hermes. Al término de leerlo Balder se retiro de inmediato regresando a Asgard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard**.

Los otros tres dioses guerreros ya habían regresado de su diligencia y Bud igualmente se había unido a ellos en el Valhalla esperando la llegada de Balder.

–Al parecer mis presentimientos no estaban equivocados –dijo Hilda–. Por lo que Vali dijo, en Siberia están ocurriendo cosas extrañas y del santo del cisne nada se sabe, solo queda esperar las noticias de Balder.

Después de algunas horas, Balder regreso con Hilda y sus compañeros; al instante les explico todo lo ocurrido en Grecia.

–Esto es peor de lo que espera –dijo Hilda–. Nunca pensé que se tratara del propio Zeus dios supremo del Olimpo, de ser esto verdad nos será muy difícil oponer resistencia ante todos los olímpicos, quienes sin duda vendrán a buscar venganza por lo ocurrido en contra de Hades y de ser así los humanos corren un grave peligro, pues ni el propio Odín sería capaz de oponerse a la voluntad de Zeus y sus dioses del Olimpo.

Todos los dioses guerreros quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de su señora, después de eso se retiraron por petición de la propia Hilda quien se encontraba preocupada.

–Odín, mi señor ¿qué podemos hacer en este momento de crucial importancia? Ni yo ni mis dioses guerreros tenemos la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarnos solos a los dioses del Olimpo y mucho menos a Zeus y su esposa Hera. Si tan solo Siegfried estuviera a mi lado tendría más confianza.

–Si así lo deseas Hilda de Polaris así será, observa al cielo en dirección hacia la osa mayor y recibirás respuesta a tu plegaria.

Una extraña voz la cual no se podía identificar como femenina o masculina le hablo al espíritu de Hilda. La sacerdotisa de Odín supuso que su dios le había respondido y de inmediato observo hacia la constelación de la osa mayor de la cual un destello descendió provocando una explosión dentro del mar congelado de Asgard. Hilda comenzó a sentir una cosmo energía muy poderosa y familiar descubriendo al instante que se trataba de su guerrero más poderoso, Siegfried quien de forma sorpresiva apareció dentro de la sala principal del palacio Valhalla dejando a Hilda sorprendida y verdaderamente feliz.

–Señorita Hilda no se qué está ocurriendo o porque razón estoy aquí pero si alguien me dio esta oportunidad es para protegerla y eso hare sin dudarlo mi señora.

–Siegfried, realmente mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y la muestra es que tú has regresado, puesto que en este momento tu presencia es vital para poder defender al planeta tierra y a Asgard mismo de las manos de los olímpicos. También deberás junto a tus compañeros descubrir que paso con Athena y sus santos de bronce.

–Comprendo la situación Hilda, una nueva guerra ha llegado y esta vez nuestra misión es ayudar a los santos de Athena y a la tierra misma.

–Tienes toda la razón Siegfried, pero no será tan fácil como parece.

Una voz familiar se escucho y de entre las sombras apareció alguien a quien Siegfried e Hilda conocían muy bien.

– ¡Sorrento tu aquí! –Gritaron Hilda y Siegfried.

–No se exalten, esta vez no vengo como enemigo, he sido enviado por mi señor Poseidón para darles mi apoyo en su viaje rumbo al Olimpo. Sé que pensaran que es mentira al saber que Poseidón es parte de los dioses griegos, pero él lo único que desea ahora es una paz absoluta en la tierra, pues de nada le serviría un planeta destruido si su reino esta en este mismo planeta. El desea la paz, pues después de haber visto la valentía de los santos de Athena en contra de Hades, se convenció de que es mejor actuar de forma justa a vivir durante siglos en batallas sin sentido, así que me ha enviado para ayudarles en su misión pues la batalla que se avecina no es cualquier cosa y necesitamos estar unidos, más que divididos.

–Comprendo a pesar de que aun desconfió de ti y de tu señor por razones que deseo no recordar voy a aceptar la ayuda de tu amo pues en estos momentos es mejor como ya lo has dicho, estar unidos y no divididos. Tu apoyo será de gran ayuda, así que en cuanto sea posible partiremos rumbo a Grecia, si bien la invitación de Zeus es solo para los olímpicos, Odín hará acto de presencia aunque seamos mal vistos por Zeus.

Hilda estrecho la mano de Sorrento mientras Siegfried observaba todo con detalle sin decir una sola palabra, los otros cinco guerreros regresaron de inmediato al sentir varias energías junto a Hilda y observaron que se trataba de Siegfried su comandante y de otro ser al cual ni ellos ni el mismo Bud reconocían.

Hilda les explico todo con detalle y estos con desconfianza aceptaron y se prepararon para dirigirse rumbo a Grecia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo.**

En el monte Olimpo se encontraba un hermoso palacio de cristal enorme, dentro del cual se encontraban cientos de seres con forma humana pero con vestimentas de la Grecia clásica, con túnicas y coronas de laurel además de que se percibía una cosmo energía suprema dentro de dicho palacio.

En una de las salas de dicho lugar se encontraba una mujer rodeada de diecisiete guerreros, dicha mujer estaba sentada en un trono muy bello, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Atena la cual era resguardada por sus doce santos dorados y sus cinco santos principales, anteriormente llamados santos de bronce quienes ahora eran santos sagrados Kamei.

Qué situación tan más compleja y extraña ¿Por qué Poseidón desea ayudar a Hilda? ¿Cuál es el secreto que guarda ese palacio del Olimpo?

Todo eso y más se sabrá en futuros capítulos.

Continuara…

**N/A: como pueden notar este fic es una especie de continuación de la historia después de la guerra contra Hades, y como pudieron notar mezcle a los personajes de Asgard los cuales no son parte del manga pero son personajes que me agradaron mucho en el anime sobre todo Hilda y Siegfried los cuales me caen muy bien y pues Bud es otro de los que realmente eran fuertes tanto por su perfil psicológico como por el de habilidad y por esa razón decidí agregarlos junto a mis personajes originales Ivar de Tania Borealis, Ragnar de ****Talitha Borealis,**** Vali de Alula Borealis y Balder de Al Kaphrah. Como ya saben mis personajes OC son de mi creación personal basándome en las demás estrellas de la constelación de la Osa mayor o carro mayor de Hilda de Polaris y pues los nombres de los nuevos dioses guerreros son de héroes y dioses de esa mitología ya si desean más datos pueden preguntarme sin problema.**


	2. La revelación de Zeus y Athena

_Hola a todos Estoy re subiendo este fic dado que ahora recibo ayuda de mi prima __**Elizabeth-Lizabeta**__, quien me apoya en la redacción y orden en mis fics y pues comenzó a editarme esta historia por lo cual debo comenzar a re subir los capítulos ya corregidos por mi prima._

_En esta nueva publicación posiblemente también agregue personajes de The Lost Canvas haciendo varios cambios a la historia pues fue recomendación de mi_ editora.

**Capitulo 2**

**La revelación de Zeus y Athena**

_Ningún hombre es tan tonto como para desear la guerra y no la paz; pues en la paz los hijos llevan a sus padres a la tumba, en la guerra son los padres quienes llevan a los hijos a la tumba._

_Heródoto de Halicarnaso__(484 AC-425 AC) Historiador y geógrafo griego._

**Palacio del monte Olimpo:**

Dentro del Olimpo, Athena se encontraba sentada en su trono correspondiente como la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría. Ella observaba como todos los sirvientes de aquel lugar la trataban de la mejor manera, tanto a ella como a sus diecisiete santos quienes extrañados no sabían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, o al menos eso parecía. Sin embargo siendo fieles a su diosa no decían nada al respecto esperando el momento en que ella, Athena dijese algo o explicase el porqué se encontraban en ese lugar.

–Saori ¿Qué significa todo esto? –Pregunto un extrañado Pegaso.

–Deja de llamarme Saori mi estimado Pegaso, pues ese ser a desaparecido por completo de mi cuerpo dejando únicamente a mi verdadera personalidad y esta es únicamente la de Athena, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

–No comprendo que nos ocurrió –replico Pegaso.

–Yo te lo explicare de la mejor manera, santo de Pegaso: en el momento en el cual ustedes y Athena aun influenciada por el espíritu humano lucharon en contra de Hades a quien enviaron a dormir nuevamente, todo comenzó a destruirse en aquel lugar, es posible que tu no lo recuerdes Pegaso pues estabas herido de muerte, pero en ese momento el poder de nuestro padre Zeus ilumino los campos elíseos provocando que ustedes durmieran un tiempo y cubriéndolos con su poder para que no fueran destruidos, fue así que mi padre los trajo a este lugar después de esa batalla en la cual tu, mi querido Pegaso como bien te dije hace un momento fuiste herido de muerte y gracias al poder de Zeus te recuperaste. Athena a cambio de eso prometió despertar y regresar nuevamente al Olimpo para así gobernar junto a todos nosotros y castigar a todo humano que ose desobedecer a Zeus y a los olímpicos. En pocas palabras, Athena despertó por completo a cambio de que tú y tus amigos fueran perdonados, resucitados y sanados.

Un ser de aspecto imponente, cabello rojo y alborotado, túnica blanca con un adorno de oro la cual cubría sus hombros y cuello, con los ojos en color azul marino y una tiara de oro en su frente llego ante Athena y sus santos.

–Dohko ordénale a todos postrarse ante mi hermano de inmediato –ordeno Athena.

El santo de libra y nuevo líder de todos los santos obedeció de inmediato y ordeno a los citados arrodillarse ante aquel hombre al que Athena llamo hermano.

–Apolo, es un placer volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo.

–Lo mismo digo hermana, y me es grato darme cuenta que por fin la diosa de la guerra, la civilización, la sabiduría, la estrategia, artes, la justicia, y la habilidad ha despertado por completo. Aunque el precio para que eso ocurriera tuviera que ser tan alto, siendo Hades y sus espectros los sacrificados para dicho fin.

–Lo sé y lo lamento hermano, se que el haber estado tanto tiempo dormida en este cuerpo humano provoco que olvidara por completo mi verdadera posición como diosa, pero gracias a Hades y la guerra que tuvimos contra su ejército desperté por completo. Ciertamente sus espectros perecieron, mas él solo duerme y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nuestro amado padre Zeus lo despierte y así los olímpicos gobernemos este planeta como lo hacíamos en la época del mito.

–Tienes razón Athena y cuando Hades vuelva a despertar, renovara sus ejércitos y por fin todos los olímpicos estaremos juntos, bueno no todos pues hay uno que se dejo llevar por el cálido corazón humano, me refiero a Poseidón, al parecer él tiene otra idea muy diferente a la que tenemos en el Olimpo y mientras él este vivo y libre será un obstáculo y un peligro para nuestros planes.

–No se preocupe mi señor nosotros nos encargaremos de impedir que Poseidón interfiera con sus planes.

Tres guerreros ingresaron a la sala de Athena, estos tres se hicieron llamar a sí mismos los guerreros de la corona del sol y guardianes del dios Apolo. El líder de estos tres se dijo llamar Atlas de Karina Keel, quien era de aproximadamente un metro con ochenta y ocho centímetros, cabello rubio, abundante y alborotado, ojos color verde oscuro, su armadura era en color purpura claro con vivos rojos y portaba una toga en diagonal de color rojo, la cual cubría su pecho, en su frente portaba una banda igualmente en tono rojo. El siguiente en presentarse fue uno que se hizo llamar Belenger del signo de Cabello Kuma. Él era un poco más bajo que Atlas e igualmente de cabello rubio pero corto de la parte superior de la cabeza, un poco largo de la parte inferior, mejor dicho de la nuca al cuello, sus ojos de color azul oscuro y su armadura era de color negro con purpura, portando una toga amarilla y un collarín de oro el cual cubría todo su cuello. El último de los tres guerreros se hizo llamar Jaod de Lince Leopardo, el cual era el más bajo en estatura de los tres, con cabello rojo, un poco alborotado y de largo hasta el cuello, sus ojos eran de un color gris muy hermosos y su armadura de color azulo oscuro con vivos negros. Los tres se postraron ante Apolo.

–Es grato que estén aquí Atlas –dijo Apolo–. Con ustedes tres y con los santos de Athena juntos, no habrá peligro en caso de que Poseidón haga que nuevos hombres se conviertan en sus generales marinos pues dichos generales son los más débiles dentro de nuestro rango.

–Lo sé mi señor y solo deseaba pedir su autorización para dirigirme rumbo a Asgard en donde Poseidón a entablado nuevamente comunicación con la representante de aquel patético dios nórdico. Es seguro su deseo el que ella y sus dioses guerreros lo ayuden, pero los exterminaremos de inmediato ya que dichos dioses guerreros de Asgard no se comparan con los guerreros de la corona del sol quienes somos los más fuertes dentro de los caballeros del Olimpo.

Después de que Atlas dijo esas palabras, Apolo les autorizo ir con destino a Asgard dejando a Seiya molesto por la arrogancia y vanidad de Atlas. Apolo, de igual forma se retiro despidiéndose de su hermana Athena dejando a solas a esta con sus santos.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Athena? –Pregunto el Pegaso–. Era preferible morir salvando a la tierra que vivir esclavizados a dioses sin corazón.

– ¿Acaso osas desobedecer a los dioses del Olimpo Pegaso? –Pregunto una molesta Athena–. De ser eso cierto no dudare en mandarte a la tierra de los muertos. Recuerda que Saori Kido no prevalece más dentro de mí, ahora soy en su totalidad, Athena y nada más. Si mi padre nos ha ayudado a sobrevivir nosotros debemos mostrarle respeto y obediencia como el dios supremo que es.

Seiya no podía creer que esa mujer fuera la Athena por la que lucho en el pasado y mucho menos que su actitud fuera idéntica a la de Hades y Poseidón en el pasado más como un fiel guerrero recordó que le juro fidelidad hasta la muerte a su diosa.

–Muy bien, en vista de que los guerreros de la corona del sol irán a Asgard ya no hay de qué preocuparnos ya que ellos acabaran rápidamente con Hilda y sus nuevos dioses guerreros –concluyo Athena.

Esta se dirigió al los jardines del palacio del monte Olimpo seguida de sus doce santos dorados y de sus cinco santos Kamei o sagrados, los anteriormente eran los santos de bronce.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

Hilda y sus seis guerreros junto con Sorrento y Tetis la sirena estaban listos para dirigirse al monte Olimpo.

–Flare, dejo a tu cuidado a nuestro amado Asgard, nosotros debemos ir a Grecia y de una vez por todas averiguar que ocurre en ese lugar —dijo Hilda.

–Si no te preocupes hermana, sé que no soy poderosa como lo son tú y los dioses guerreros pero la armadura de Odín me protegerá y cuidara de Asgard en tu ausencia.

Hilda, junto a sus acompañantes salió del Valhalla rumbo a Grecia. En su andar de manera sorpresiva fueron atacados por un poder increíble, era una enorme llama que intento golpear a Hilda directamente, lo cual fue impedido por Siegfried quien de inmediato contrarresto el ataque con su espada Odín.

–Al parecer en el Olimpo ya se enteraron de la alianza que Poseidón hizo con Asgard –dijo una preocupada Hilda.

–Asi es Hilda de Polaris, Zeus jamás perdonara a los traidores, asi sea su propio hermano Poseidón y mucho menos perdonara a quienes osen retarlo.

Atlas, Jaod y Belenger aparecieron frente a Hilda y sin decir más comenzaron un nuevo ataque.

– ¡Hércules incandescente! –Exclamo Jaod.

– ¡Cabellos de la muerte! –Le siguió Belenger.

– ¡Corona de fuego! –Grito Atlas.

Los tres ataques iban directamente dirigidos a Hilda, pero sus dioses guerreros rápidamente la protegieron y apenas lograron escapar del ataque, lo mismo que Sorrento, no asi Tetis quien murió al instante al recibir el golpe de la corona de fuego de Atlas, siendo esta la única en perecer en ese ataque.

–Buen trabajo dioses guerreros y marino de Poseidón, se nota que sus reflejos son buenos pero ese solo fue un saludo, esta vez atacaremos con todo nuestro poder –dijo Atlas.

–Es una lástima que su compañera haya muerto, pero su debilidad era notoria – se burlo Jaod.

– ¡Ya basta! –Respondió un furioso Sorrento–. Yo me encargare de vengar la muerte de Tetis ¡Sinfonía de la muerte!

Sorrento comenzó a tocar su flauta intentando atacar a los tres guerreros de la corona al mismo tiempo, pero todo fue inútil ya que estos tres eran de un poder realmente superior a lo antes visto y de inmediato contraatacaron intentando matar a todos los presentes. Sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió ya que tanto Hilda como sus dioses guerreros, Sorrento y el cuerpo inerte de Tetis desaparecieron extrañamente.

– ¡Maldita sea! Poseidón se nos adelanto y los ha llevado a su reino –Exclamo furioso Atlas.

–Entonces volvamos al monte Olimpo ya que nosotros no podemos ingresar al reino submarino –profirió Belenger–. A fin de cuentas ellos tarde o temprano irán directamente al monte y en ese momento los aplastaremos.

Los tres guerreros de la corona del sol se retiraron de las tierras congeladas de Asgard.

Por otra parte Hilda y sus acompañantes repentinamente aparecieron en un lugar igualmente nevado pero con un frio aun mayor al de Asgard, dicho lugar estaba rodeado completamente de nieve sin nada a su alrededor, nada más que nieve, capas de hielo grueso y algunos renos y animales extraños poco comunes en Asgard u otras partes del mundo. Hilda se asombro al observar que dentro de toda esa tundra se encontraba una especie de castillo o templo a lo lejos. Todos se dirigieron hacia dicho lugar pero mientras más caminaban, mas parecía alejarse dicho castillo.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Cuestiono Siegfried–. Una extraña fuerza se siente en ese lugar y nos impide llegar hasta allá.

Todos los guerreros quienes ya portaban sus armaduras incluido Sorrento quien cargaba el cuerpo muerto de Tetis, sospechaban que algo más se encontraba en ese lejano sitio.

–Debemos llegar a como dé lugar –dijo Balder.

En un acto de trabajo en equipo, los seis dioses guerreros y Sorrento unieron sus cosmos junto al de Hilda para romper por un breve momento la barrera que les impedía llegar hasta su destino y gracias a esa unión el muro bajo su intensidad y lo que parecía un castillo resulto ser finalmente un templo enorme el cual dejo de estar lejos logrando con esto ingresar rápidamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo.**

Mientras tanto dentro del Olimpo, Athena paseaba por los jardines de aquel hermoso palacio de cristal, en donde todos los dioses se encontraban en diferentes fortalezas resguardando cada una de ellas junto a sus guerreros.

–Por fin ha regresado la hija prodiga, mi pequeña hermana Athena.

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera en color rubio, ojos color oro, de altura similar a la de Athena, quien portaba un vestido blanco, con un peto color azul que cubría parte de su abdomen, pecho y hombros los cuales tenía descubiertos, una tiara delgada en color azul lo mismo que su peto.

–Artemisa, mi querida hermana sigues tan hermosa como en la época del mito.

–Lo mismo digo de ti mi querida Athena, ese cuerpo humano que te fue concedido es muy hermoso y lo más importante es que estas muy joven, todo eso es perfecto en ti mi querida Athena.

Artemisa no dijo más palabras y se retiro, de inmediato a sus espaldas aparecieron de la nada tres extraños guerreros los cuales jamás poseían un cosmos muy poderoso tal vez más poderoso que el cosmos de los guerreros de Apolo.

–Athena, al parecer sus hermanos Apolo y Artemisa están felices de verla de nuevo siendo una de ellos –dijo Saga de Géminis.

–Asi es Saga, y pronto esta tierra será purificada y liberada a costa de lo que sea ¿Quedo claro?

–Si mi señora, muy claro.

–Muy bien por ahora les pido por favor que ustedes mis amados doce santos dorados se retiren a la fortaleza que nos corresponde mientras tanto yo iré a ver a mi padre y solo deben acompañarme Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki asi que regresen a sus puestos, pues en vista de que mi padre reconstruyo el santuario no tardaremos en regresar a él.

Los doce santos de oro guiados por Dohko obedecieron y se retiraron mientras Athena y sus santos Kamei se dirigían al trono supremo de Zeus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hilda y los guerreros que la acompañaban estaban por ingresar a ese enorme templo el cual era muy diferente a los templos de los dioses griegos o de cualquier otro dios que ellos conocieran. Al entrar a dicho lugar sintieron de inmediato una fuerza sobrenatural que emanaba de ese recinto, mas aun se asombraron al observar varias imágenes o iconografías de personajes desconocidos para ellos. Dichos personajes eran de hombres con ropa humilde, túnicas pobres pero con una mirada de piedad y de amor inmenso, en muchas de las imágenes se mostraban a estos hombres siendo martirizados, pero lo que más les impacto era que a pesar de que las imágenes mostraban el martirio, dichos hombres parecían estar felices y de acuerdo con lo que les ocurría. Hilda, al observar todo eso sintió una fuerza extraña que la llamaba y una sensación de paz en su cosmos.

– ¿_Jamás había sentido este poder?_–Pensó Hilda.

La sacerdotisa y sus acompañantes siguieron avanzando por los largos pasillos del templo, admirando todas y cada una de las esculturas de ángeles en mármol, pinturas e imágenes de esos hombres que irradiaban paz todo ese lugar repleto de estructuras y diseños clásicos y barrocos sobrepasaba cualquier diseño de la antigua Grecia.

–Señorita Hilda ¿Qué será esta lugar, es algo muy extraño? –Pregunto Siegfried.

Una melodía comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos dentro de ese templo el cual tenía varios pasillos y entradas a diferentes lugares por lo enorme que era, mas ellos decidieron caminar en forma recta hasta llegar al final de esa sala esperando asi encontrar algo o de lo contrario se dividirían por los pasillos si no lograban hallar nada al final de dicha sala. La melodía seguía sonando, dicha tonada se le hizo familiar tanto a Hilda como a Bud y Siegfried.

– ¿Sera posible que el cosmos que siento sea de él? –Se pregunto Hilda–. Y no solo el cosmos, esa música es idéntica a la que Mime tocaba en Asgard.

Siguieron caminando mientras la música continuaba lograron ver que el final de la sala estaba próximo pues en ese final se miraba una silueta en tono rojizo. Sorrento se puso en guardia por si se trataba de algún enemigo. Al estar a escasos treinta metros, Hilda y Siegfried se dieron cuenta de que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Mime de Benetnasch Eta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo.**

Athena y sus cinco santos más fieles estaban ascendiendo por unas escaleras muy altas, por las cuales se llegaba al trono de Zeus. Estas se encontraban resguardadas completamente por cientos de guardias que tenían la orden de impedirle el paso a cualquiera que no fuese hijo de Zeus o un dios del Olimpo. Por fin Athena y sus cinco santos llegaron a la puerta por la cual ingresaban todos los dioses cuando había cualquier reunión o junta de los olímpicos. Inmediatamente, Athena abrió las puertas e ingreso junto a sus santos a la sala principal del monte Olimpo en la cual se encontraba Zeus.

Al entrar a la habitación, la cual estaba adornada con pilares de estilo clásico y jónico, con varias fuentes y un bello estanque en medio de la sala, con candelabros de oro sobre el techo. Athena observo que dentro de dicho estanque un hombre de edad madura, con barba y cabello hasta la espalda de largos en tono blanco y cuerpo fornido se encontraba reposando.

–Padre, disculpa mi intromisión sin previo aviso–dijo Athena apenada.

–No te preocupes hija mía –respondió el hombre que de inmediato salió del estanque y fue cubierto por sus doncellas quienes le dieron una bata de seda fina con bordados en hilo de oro–. Mi hija predilecta no debe disculparse. A ti te perdono todo hija mía, incluso el que hayas mandado a dormir a mi hermano Hades de nuevo y que en el pasado no muy lejano hayas de igual forma peleado en contra de mi otro hermano Poseidón. Aun asi no me importa, eres mi favorita mi amada hija Athena a quien tanto amo y por la cual hago lo que sea y por esa razón los perdone tanto a ti como a tus santos, por el amor que por ellos profesas y por el amor que a ti tengo hija mía.

Athena de inmediato se postro ante su padre, el todo poderoso Zeus, inclinándose y mostrando sus respetos y agradecimiento. De forma inconsciente tanto Seiya como sus amigos hicieron lo propio pues al mirar a ese hombre de gran porte y presencia les fue imposible evitar postrarse ante él y más aun por las palabras que este había dicho a su hija.

– ¿Y bien hija mía que te trae hasta este lugar?

–Solo deseaba agradecerte el que nos hayas perdonado por nuestra insurrección y también agradecerte el que nos hayas protegido y salvado de una muerte segura en los campos Elíseos.

–No tienes nada que agradecer hija, como bien te lo he dicho eres mi pequeña, mi hija favorita. Y eso lo saben muy bien todos tus hermanos y hermanas. Por cierto debes tener mucho cuidado pues recuerda que ellos son muy celosos, lo mismo que mis hermanos y por esa razón tanto Hades como Poseidón en su tiempo pelearon en tu contra solo para fastidiarme sabiendo que por el simple hecho de que ellos trataran de matarte o interferir en tu labor yo me enfadaría demasiado y sabiendo eso lo hicieron. Digamos que fue un juego de hermanos en mi contra por su celo hacia mí al ser yo el dios supremo. Y en el caso de tus hermanos, si te descuidas en cualquier momento podrán darte la espalda por las mismas razones que mis hermanos me odian los tuyos o parte de ellos también te odian pues la envidia y los celos hacia tu persona son enormes al ser mi favorita. Y eso es algo que me es imposible evitar, eres mi pequeña Athena y siempre te preferiré por encima de quien sea, incluso de mi propia esposa Hera.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun estaban asombrados al notar el amor que Zeus mostraba por Athena, un amor de padre a hija que era muy raro ver en uno de los dioses olímpicos y mucho menos en el más importante de todos estos pero asi estaba ocurriendo. Athena se aproximo a su padre y lo abrazo como muestra de agradecimiento y amor.

–Y por tus actos en contra de mis hermanos no te preocupes hija mía pues ellos mismos se buscaron su mal aunque, en estos momentos Poseidón no parece ser el mismo de antes. Algo me dice que su espíritu se ha purificado y eso se noto desde el momento en que los ayudo en su lucha en contra de Hades, pero no confió en tus hermanos al menos no en Apolo, el que tiene un poder casi tan grande como el mío y que además es joven y siempre ha deseado mi puesto no dudo que intente hacer algo en contra de mí y del planeta tierra al que tanto amas.

–Lo sé padre desde que lo vi no me inspiro confianza y mucho menos sus guerreros, quienes tienen una cosmo energía muy poderosa y no tan pura. Por otra parte Artemisa me parece que está dividida, pues se nota un cariño grande por mí pero Apolo puede usarla para sus planes y de Ares ni que decir, él es el dios de la guerra y siempre estará feliz de provocar destrucción y muerte, Eris es la diosa de la discordia y no dudo que se una a Apolo y Ares para provocar una pelea y el nuevo despertar de Hades. Por otra parte dioses como Hermes pueden estar de nuestra parte pues le pedí que dejara ese mensaje confuso en el santuario para asi provocar que mis otros santos notasen que estábamos vivos y lo hizo sin dudarlo, fue muy sincero conmigo, lo mismo Afrodita mi pequeña y vanidosa pero noble hermana quien odia las peleas, pero sé que cuento con ella e incluso la propia Artemisa quien si descubre las intenciones de mis hermanos no dudo que estaría de nuestro lado, lo mismo que Hestia y Deméter. Pero te repito, tanto Apolo, Hades, su esposa Perséfone, Hefestos, Eris y Hera la más temible de todos no dudaran en destruirnos si nos distraemos un poco.

–Lo sé hija fue por esa razón que los traje hasta aquí y restaure su templo pues necesitamos ahora más que nunca de ti Athena, y de tus santos Kamei y dorados para cuando llegue esa división entre los dioses del Olimpo, mayores y menores podamos pelear codo con codo por el bien común. No sé que tenga planeado Poseidón pero espero que sea algo bueno que nos sea de mucha ayuda y no para su propio beneficio porque de esta batalla dependerá el destino del planeta tierra.

–Eso espero padre y no solo eso, también deseo que los dioses nórdicos malignos guiados por Loki no sean despertados y se unan a mi hermano Apolo en sus intenciones malignas.

–No dudo que esa sea su intención hija mía –dijo–. Pero supongo que Poseidón, quien esta tan cercano a Asgard descubrió esas intenciones y se adelanto buscando el apoyo de Hilda antes de que alguien más se le adelantara, pero aun estoy con mis dudas al no saber de qué lado juega Poseidón, él es muy inteligente y siempre ha visto por su propio bien, mas esta vez no se qué rol jugara y debemos estar atentos a todo esto y seguir guardando las apariencias para no demostrarle a tus hermanos que ya sabemos las intenciones de Apolo. Es por ello que tu deberás seguir fingiendo como hasta ahora y espero Pegaso con su forma tan impulsiva de ser no eché a perder nuestro plan.

Todos observaron a Seiya para después soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de Zeus. Fue asi que los verdaderos planes de Zeus y Athena fueron revelados y se supo cual había sido la verdadera razón por la cual Zeus había salvado a Athena y a sus santos además de haber resucitado a los dorados, pues estos sabían que una guerra nueva estaba por llegar, una guerra dentro de la cual no había un ganador seguro ya que todos los dioses olímpicos estarían divididos y eso provocaría un mal mayor al planeta tierra y a los humanos.

Por su parte Hilda y los que con ella estaban no sabían que esperar al respecto dentro de aquel templo.

Todo es tan confuso a cada momento nada es concreto y solo especulaciones rondan por la cabeza de todos los dioses ¿Qué pasara con esta historia llena de desconfianza mutua?– Todo eso se sabrá en futuros capítulos.

Continuara…

**N/A: Pues bien aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este fic que tanto me está gustando y que tanto disfruto, no daré aclaraciones de los dioses puesto que supongo todos ustedes como seguidores de Saint Seiya ya deben saber sobre la mitología tanto griega como nórdica asi que solo me limito a decir: gracias por seguirme con esta historia.**


	3. La aparición de Satanás

_Hola a todos Estoy re subiendo este fic dado que ahora recibo ayuda de mi prima __**Elizabeth-Lizabeta**__, quien me apoya en la redacción y orden en mis fics y pues comenzó a editarme esta historia por lo cual debo comenzar a re subir los capítulos ya corregidos por mi prima._

_Se harán varios cambios a la historia pues fue recomendación de mi_ editora.

**Capitulo 3**

**La aparición de Satanás.**

_**8.**_

_**APOCALIPSIS**__,__**17**_

_La bestia que has visto era, pero ya no es. Sube del abismo, pero camina hacia su perdición. Los habitantes de la tierra, cuyo nombre no fue escrito en el libro de la vida desde la creación del mundo, se asombrarán al descubrir que la bestia era, pero ya no es y pasa pronto. _

– ¡Señorita Hilda, no puedo creer que Mime este vivo! –Exclamo Ivar de Tania Borealis.

–Pero lo es Ivar –respondió Siegfried, mientras se postraba frente a un altar vacio que se encontraba a las espaldas de Mime.

–Siegfried ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Bud.

–Simplemente muestro respeto por quien me devolvió la vida y no solo a mí sino también a Mime.

– ¿De qué hablas Siegfried? En ese lugar no hay nadie más, solo esta Mime –dijo Sorrento, desconcertado.

Mime, termino de tocar su hermosa melodía y los miro fijamente a los ojos para después darles la espalda y hacer lo mismo que Siegfried había hecho.

– ¿Por qué estos dos osan postrarse ante un ser invisible? a quien deberían de mostrarle respetos es Hilda –Pregunto enfurecido Ragnar de Talitha Borealis.

–Silencio Ragnar –hablo Hilda quien de inmediato se postro frente a ese altar dejando estupefactos a los otros guerreros.

– Pero ¿por qué hace eso señorita? –Cuestiono Vali de Alula Borealis.

Hilda, no dijo una sola palabra por un largo rato mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera orando. Dicho acto impacto a los guerreros presentes, exceptuando a, Mime, Balder y Siegfried quienes parecían saber más de lo que aparentaban.

– ¿Tú también te inclinas Balder? –pregunto Sorrento quien continuaba cargando el cuerpo de Tetis.

En ese momento una tremenda luz blanca descendió sobre el altar, luz que deslumbro de sobremanera a todos los ahí presentes. Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Tetis se alejaba de los brazos de Sorrento levitando hasta descender en una enorme plancha de mármol, quedándose allí sin que Sorrento pudiese hacer algo al respecto. En ese instante Siegfried hablo.

–Que poder tan impresionante tiene mi señora ¿Lo sientes Mime?

–Claro Siegfried, el poder de nuestra señora Yelena es impresionante.

Frente a ellos apareció una mujer de extrema belleza la cual portaba un vestido blanco, largo hasta el suelo, con la parte de los muslos abierta, un cinturón de oro y mangas largas, su cabello era rubio o más bien dorado, tan dorado como el sol. Su cabellera la traía suelta hasta los hombros, era lacia y sus ojos de un color verde como las esmeraldas, su belleza era tal que deslumbraba a toda mujer antes vista y de inmediato, Siegfried y Mime se dirigieron hacia ella para después arrodillarse en cada uno de sus costados.

– ¿Tú fuiste la persona que resucito a mis dos guerreros? –Pregunto Hilda.

–Asi es Hilda de Polaris, fui yo por órdenes de mi Dios –respondió la mujer llamada, Yelena.

– ¿Quién es tu Dios? –dijo Hilda.

–Es el que es y solo eso debes saber.

–Ya veo, comprendo tu situación y es increíble el poder que de ti emana, pues al sentir tu fuerza sin siquiera poder verte me vi obligada a inclinarme ante ti, mas no siento maldad en tu cosmo energía y eso me deja tranquila al menos por el momento.

–Eres una mujer sensata, Hilda de Polaris, mas eres demasiado vulnerable y por esa razón eres fácilmente controlable y eso es lo que los enemigos de Asgard y de otros reinos buscaran hacer contigo de nueva cuenta. Trataran de controlarte para usarte en su beneficio y asi cumplir sus ambiciones, pues tu reino del hielo eterno está conectado con el reino que ellos por muchos milenios han tratado de conquistar.

– ¿De qué reino me hablas? –Pregunto intrigada Hilda.

–El reino que mi Dios comanda, rige y protege.

– ¿Es el reino de Zeus? –Pregunto Hilda con ingenuidad.

Yelena, sonrió pasivamente para después continuar hablando.

–No Hilda no se trata del reino de Zeus.

–_No entiendo, sino se trata del reino de Zeus, me es difícil imaginar de que me habla._

–No te preocupes Hilda, en su momento sabrás mas detalles al respecto–respondió Yelena, leyendo los pensamientos de Polaris.

– ¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?

–Hay muchas cosas que debes saber divina Hilda, pero como ya te mencione se te irán revelando poco a poco. Solo una cosa te puedo decir; no te preocupes por Poseidón, él ahora en verdad esta de tu lado. Es claro que el gobernante de la Atlántida, en este instante, y con ese nuevo cuerpo que obtuvo es demasiado débil en comparación de los otros dioses olímpicos, aún asi te será de mucha ayuda a pesar de que en este momento es un Dios menor.

– ¡Como te atreves a llamar a mi señor Poseidón un dios menor! –Exclamo enfurecido Sorrento– ¡Jamás perdonare a nadie que insulte a mi señor! Sinfonía de la muerte.

Sorrento, comenzó a tocar su sinfonía mortal atacando directamente a Yelena.

–Vaya ¿asi que este es el poder de uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Poseidón? –Dijo en tono sarcástico la hermosa mujer–. Bien no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo.

La mujer levanto su mano derecha y únicamente con su dedo índice apunto hacia Sorrento, quien recibió un destello luminoso el cual lo dejo paralizado en su totalidad sin poder decir o hacer nada.

–Bien podemos continuar sin ningún problema –hablo Elena–. Como te decía, tanto el Olimpo, asi como uno de los tantos infiernos, al que es conocido como el Hades, trataran a toda costa de dominar tu reino y sobre todo dominarte de nueva cuenta a ti, Hilda de Polaris, pues tu poder es aun más grande de lo que imaginas e incluso superior al de varios dioses olímpicos, solo que aun no lo descubres y ese poder es el que ellos desean y por el cual se levantaran los unos contra los otros en el mismo Olimpo. Los dioses del Olímpicos se están dividiendo entre dos grupos y pelearan unos contra otros para asi al final el grupo que salga vencedor de entre todos ellos trate de conquistarte y dominar tu poder para su beneficio y el beneficio del que tiene cautivo a Hades, bajo su reino y que es el que está fraguando todo este levantamiento.

– ¿Existe alguien tan poderoso que incluso tenga cautivo al dios del inframundo? –Pregunto incrédula Hilda.

–Asi es, ese ser es el gobernante absoluto del verdadero infierno y en este momento tiene al llamado Hades, bajo su protección pues tratara de utilizarlo para su beneficio en el momento en el cual lo crea prudente y en ese momento cuando Lucifer ahora conocido como Satanás decida liberar a su siervo Hades, será el detonante decisivo, pues en ese instante se sabrá que grupo de dioses será el que vendrá en tu búsqueda y si tú no estás preparada sin duda ellos llegaran a donde su amo lo desea y en ese momento la llegada de Satanás a la tierra en cuerpo humano se hará realidad y una guerra descomunal dará comienzo y será un momento de completa destrucción y muerte, no solo en la tierra si no en todo lo que existe en el universo entero.

Las palabras de Yelena provocaron un escalofrió inmenso en el cuerpo de Hilda. Ella había escuchado leyendas de un ser extremadamente poderoso, un ser con un poder infinitamente superior al de cualquier dios mítico conocido, de cualquier reino, el nombre de ese ser era Lucifer. En el tiempo que era un ángel de un Dios tiempo después este Lucifer traiciono a dicho Dios y a causa de eso ese Dios creó para ese ángel un lugar de sombras y agonía eterna llamado infierno. A causa de la rebelión de Lucifer un tercio de ángeles poderosos se corrompieron en aquel lugar llamado el reino supremo de Dios o paraíso y todos ellos fueron expulsados del cielo en una lucha tremenda entre ángeles de los cuales destacaban tres y sobre todo uno en especial llamado Miguel, seguido de Gabriel quien era el hermano de Lucifer ahora Satanás y el último de estos tres llamado Rafael. De dicha batalla salieron vencedores Miguel y su tremendo ejercito de ángeles, expulsando por orden de aquel Dios a Satanás a los infiernos.

Hilda, no podía creer que dicha leyenda fuera real pero todo parecía indicar que asi era y por esa razón decidió continuar escuchando a Yelena.

– ¡Es increíble todo esto que me dices! –Comento Hilda–. En verdad te digo que había escuchado la leyenda de ese Dios desconocido y de su ángel caído pero jamás creí que fuera verdadera.

–Asi como sus dioses existen, ahora los olímpicos y otros seres de gran poder corrompidos por Satanás se han reunido para hacer lo que ya te mencione hace unos instantes, pero lo que Satán deseaba en primera instancia era hacerlos pelear entre ellos fiel a su costumbre y en base a eso ver quien de todos ellos era el más indicado para llevar a cabo sus planes y es por esa razón que una batalla entre los guerreros del Olimpo se llevara a cabo para demostrarle a su amo quien es el más digno para cumplir su misión; la cual es darle un cuerpo humano a Satán y sus ángeles caídos.

–Esto es algo inaudito y me es imposible de creer que Athena y sus santos estén de lado de Satanás –expreso Hilda.

–Saori Kido y sus guerreros están ahí porque es su destino y Julián Solo al cual ustedes conocen como Poseidón es ahora un aliado, pues desde la batalla en contra de Hades el corazón de Julián fue dirigido hacia la bondad al intentar darle su ayuda a los caballeros de Saori Kido y desde ese momento él dejo de estar corrompido por ese espíritu de maldad que moraba en su interior convirtiéndose ahora en un aliado poderoso el cual será de gran ayuda para nosotros, aunque él debe reorganizar su ejército y lo más importante, educar mejor a sus irrespetuosos generales marinos.

En ese instante Yelena retiro el campo de energía que le impedía el movimiento a Sorrento, quien de inmediato se inclino pues observo que detrás de Elena apareció Julián Solo ya con su armadura de Poseidón puesta.

–Sorrento, una nueva batalla está por llegar y debemos estar listos y ser obedientes a todo lo que mi señora Yelena ordene.

Sorrento quedo impactado al escuchar que su amo llamaba señora a esa mujer como si él, Poseidón fuera un sirviente mas de aquella ella.

–No te inquietes Sorrento, desde este momento mis servicios y los de mis generales marinos serán dados a la señorita Yelena, algún día comprenderás el porqué de todo esto, pero por ahora lo importante es dirigirnos hacia la Atlántida para restaurar mi reino submarino. Mi señora le ruego me devuelva a mi fiel Tetis, claro es, si su Dios se lo permite.

–Asi será Julián –respondió la rubia–. Despierta Tetis y regresa con tu señor para cumplir tu misión final.

Después de esas palabras, Tetis de manera increíble abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie dejando anonadados tanto a Hilda, Sorrento y los dioses guerreros exceptuando a Mime y Siegfried quienes habían recibido la misma gracia por parte de aquella mujer y por la cual habían resucitado.

–Bien Julián, regresa a tu reino ya solo te faltan cuatro generales marinos pues ya cuentas con tres.

–Tres generales pero si solo estoy yo –dijo Sorrento.

–No es asi Sorrento –respondió Poseidón–. Mira detrás de ti.

Sorrento volteo y observo a lo lejos dentro de aquel templo que alguien venia caminando hacia ellos, al acercarse aquel individuo, Sorrento descubrió que era Kanon, el que se había proclamado Dragón de mar y quien de nueva cuenta portaba dicha armadura. Kanon se acerco y se inclino mostrando respetos a todos sus superiores quienes eran Hilda, Julián y Yelena.

– El otro general eres tu mi querida y fiel Tetis, desde hoy serás la general marina Tetis de Caribdis y lucharas junto a Kanon y a Sorrento –Concluyo Poseidón.

A Tetis le llego una luz dorada que cubrió su cuerpo instantes después apareció una armadura dorada similar a la de Isaac Kraken, solo que en lugar de alas portaba una especie de cola similar a la de un dragón y su casco era igual al de su antigua armadura roja de sirena.

Poseidón y sus tres guerreros desaparecieron quedando únicamente Hilda y sus dioses guerreros junto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el santuario de Athena se encontraban ya once de los santos dorados, cada uno en su respectivo templo incluido Aioros de Sagitario el único que no se encontraba en su templo era Dohko, quien ahora fungía como el patriarca del santuario y por esa razón era el único que no resguardaba su casa. Mientras tanto, Athena y sus santos Kamei se encontraban en la habitación principal del santuario pues estos cinco ya habían superado en poder y rango a los dorados gracias a sus arduas peleas y por haber conseguido sus armaduras Kamei las cuales los ponían como los más poderosos de su orden al menos eso parecía ser.

– ¿Athena, está usted segura de lo que estamos haciendo? –Pregunto Dohko.

–No te preocupes Dohko, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia amigo.

–Entonces que asi sea mi señora.

Dohko, pidió permiso para regresar a su templo en donde se sentía más a gusto a lo cual la diosa de inmediato accedió. Al salir de la habitación principal quedo únicamente Athena con sus santos Kamei.

–Saori, todo esto me parece tan extraño y tan repentino –dijo Seiya–. Es difícil de creer que de la noche a la mañana fuimos perdonados por Zeus y por los otros dioses, presiento que todo esto es solo una mera ilusión.

–A su tiempo todo saldrá a relucir Seiya, pero hasta entonces te suplico que sigas mis órdenes y no cuestiones más de la cuenta.

–Asi lo hare Sao… Athena.

–Puedes llamarme como desees Seiya, pero en el Olimpo debía mantenerme al margen y ser estricta, mas ahora ya estoy en mi hogar y en este lugar solo mis órdenes son validas asi que puedes llamarme como mejor te parezca.

–Comprendo Saori y te lo agradezco.

En otro lugar del santuario de Athena, dentro del templo de géminis, Saga se encontraba en la entrada de su casa observando fijamente a los cielos.

–Esta tierra en verdad es hermosa y solo la valoramos cuando hemos perdido todo por nada –dijo Saga haciendo referencia a su muerte inútil a causa de su egoísmo y ambición–. Ahora estoy aquí nuevamente portando esta armadura tan poderosa como pocas y aun asi no siento nada más que vacio en mí ser.

–Que envidia Saga, aun sigues tan joven y bien parecido como en el pasado, en cambio yo ya he crecido más de la cuenta.

Una voz se escucho dentro del templo de géminis.

– ¿Quién eres? –Interrogo Saga.

–Qué pena me da saber que ya no me recuerdas Saga o ¿debería llamarte maestro, Saga de géminis?

– ¡No puedo creer que tú! –dijo Saga quedando más tarde mudo sin poder articular palabra alguna.

–Asi es Saga, soy yo, Andrea la que por un tiempo fue tu discípula.

Ante Saga apareció una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, cabello castaño, ojos marrón, piel blanca de rostro angelical y hermoso. Dicho cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros y era lacio, sus atuendos eran muy bellos pues portaba al igual que Saga, una armadura pero está en un color tan brillante como el diamante, con vivos dorados en todo su contorno, dicha armadura cubría solo su pecho pues tenía la espalda libre para dejar salir un par de hermosas alas en color blanco brillante.

De la cintura para abajo portaba una falda blanca con vivos dorados y unas sandalias de estilo griego clásico. Era un atuendo de tipo centurión romano pero en color blanco brillante, que junto con su altura aproximada al 1:70 y su figura estéticamente delgada la hacían lucir hermosa.

– ¿En verdad eres tu Andrea? –Pregunto Saga.

–Asi es mi estimado Saga ¿hace diez años que no nos veíamos verdad?

_**Flash back:**_

_Diez años atrás._

_En un campo de entrenamiento dentro del santuario griego se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, cabello largo el cual le llegaba debajo de la cintura en color azul claro, cuerpo atlético, ojos grandes de color verde oscuro y un rostro bastante apuesto, el bien dicho perfil griego. Este se encontraba acompañado de una niña de aparentes quince años de edad su cabello era castaño a la nuca, ojos marrón y un cuerpo delgado, muy bajita de estatura a pesar de sus quince años. Ambos se encontraban entrenando duramente._

–_Maestro Saga, me es imposible poder ganarle es usted muy poderoso –dijo la joven._

– _¿Andrea, desde hace cuanto que llegaste desde Rumania a este lugar?_

–_Cinco años maestro._

–_Correcto y en estos cinco años aun no te has dado cuenta del magnifico potencial que tienes o ¿Es que acaso no deseas pelear en serio conmigo?_

–_No lo sé maestro, yo jamás podría faltarle al respeto y…_

–_Ya veo, asi que en verdad no deseas pelear en serio con tu maestro, al cual respetas con todo tu ser. Bien siendo asi te confesare algo que te hará sentirte desilusionada de tu maestro –Saga tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo–. Tres años antes de que llegaras a Grecia yo hice algo de lo cual nadie se sentiría orgulloso, yo intente asesinar a una bebe recién nacida y no solo eso, tambien ataque a un hombre valiente y realmente bueno solo porque intento proteger a dicha niña, el nombre de ese hombre era Aioros al cual inculpe de traición al santuario y no solo eso, también asesine al antiguo patriarca Shion de Aries y a su hermano Arles para usurpar su lugar como patriarca del santuario. Asi que no soy la persona que creías que era. _

_Andrea, quedo muda ante semejante confesión sin poder creerlo._

–_Pero si usted hizo todo eso ¿cómo es que no siento una cosmo energía maligna proveniente de su ser?_

–_Hay una simple razón Andrea, mi constelación guardiana es géminis en la cual existen dos caras, la del bien y la del mal y hay momentos en los cuales la parte maligna de mi ser se apodera de mis pensamientos y es cuando comienzo a comportarme de la peor manera y…_

_Saga, comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y de la nada se desplomo provocando en Andrea un terrible susto._

– _¡Maestro Saga, maestro Saga, despierte por favor!_

_Saga, se fue reincorporando poco a poco pidiéndole de manera enérgica a Andrea que se fuera de inmediato o sería muy tarde para ella._

–_No puedo dejarlo solo maestro–respondió Andrea–. _Es extraño jamás en estos últimos cinco años se había puesto de ese modo mi maestro–_pensó para_ _sí._

– _¡Vete Andrea, por favor vete de aquí! –Gritaba Saga con desesperación._

–_No puedo maestro, no lo dejare en ese estado._

–_Siendo asi muere entonces ¡A otra dimensión!_

– _¡Oh por dios no puede ser que la cosmo energía de mi maestro sean tan maligna si hace unos minutos era el cosmos mas bueno de este lugar!_

_Saga, cambio de aspecto, su cabello azul se torno gris, sus ojos verdes se hicieron rojos como la sangre y su poder se incremento al máximo y arrojo a la joven Andrea hacia otra dimensión con su poderosa dimensión extra._

–_Te lo advertí niña el peor error que cometieron contigo fue enviarte a este lugar a entrenar conmigo–reía Saga de forma más que siniestra._

–_No maestro, sin duda fue la mejor elección en mi vida._

_Andrea apareció a las espaldas de Saga._

– _¿Cómo escapaste a mi dimensión extra?_

–_Por dos razones, la primera, porque soy más poderosa que mi maestro y la segunda, que aprendí del mejor asi que será inútil enviarme a la otra dimensión._

_Saga ataco a su discípula con golpes de energía muy poderosos sin provocarle el menor de los daños pues ella se limitaba a esquivarlos una y otra vez._

– _¡Maldita niña tú no puedes ser más rápida que la luz! _

–_Se lo repito maestro fui entrenada por el mejor y lo supere._

–_Siendo asi te aplastare, prepárate para la explosión de galaxias._

_Saga, lanzo su más grande técnica, la cual Andrea observo e hizo la misma pose que su maestro._

–_Asi que tratas de atacarme con mi propia técnica –dijo Saga._

–_Es lo que debe ser y nada más, maestro ¡Explosión de galaxias!_

_Saga, observo como su discípula elevaba su cosmo energía mucho más alta que la suya. Saga de nueva cuenta cayó al suelo antes de que Andrea soltara la técnica y en ese momento volvió a la normalidad._

–_Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien? –Andrea corrió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba su maestro quien ya había regresado a la normalidad._

–_Tu poder es impresionante. Andrea has aprendido muy bien pero el momento de irte ha llegado._

–_Lo sé maestro, ustedes vivirán algo dentro de lo cual yo no puedo intervenir, solo espero que el fin de todo eso sea el mejor para usted._

_Pasaron algunos días. Andrea desde esa última plática no volvió a ver a Saga quien ya había sido dominado por la maldad por completo y el santuario en ese momento era un lugar enviciado y ruin por lo cual ella decidió retirarse con todas las enseñas de su maestro bien grabadas en su mente._

**Fin del flash back.**

–Si estas en este lugar es porque algo malo esta por ocurrir o ¿Me equivoco mi estimada Andrea?

–No lo sé Saga, yo vine hasta este lugar para comprobar que mi antiguo maestro estuviera vivo lo demás se sabrá mas adelante.

–No cambias tu estilo Andrea, fiel a tus superiores hasta la muerte.

–Aprendí del mejor querido Saga, bien me despido y como bien sospechas estaré cerca para ver qué ocurre, hasta pronto.

Saga sonrió para después ingresar a su templo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hilda y sus guerreros continuaban dentro de aquel templo, Yelena los miraba fijamente a todos hasta que decidió romper de nueva cuenta el silencio.

–Hilda, ya es hora de que ustedes vuelvan a su tierra pues en cualquier momento asi como ocurrió con los guerreros de Apolo otros invasores llegaran y tu hermana está sola en aquel lugar, recuerda que de un momento a otro te será revelado tu verdadero poder, el cual servirá para luchar codo a codo con tus dioses guerreros no lo olvides.

–Comprendo y te agradezco el que nos hayas salvado de aquellos invasores.

–Antes de irse debo entregarles algo nuevo a tus dioses guerreros pues sin eso jamás podrán derrotar o hacerle frente a sus enemigos.

Yelena le entrego una cruz ortodoxa a los siete dioses guerreros la cual se coloco en lo que anteriormente se encontraba su zafiro de Odín, al incrustárseles sus cuerpos brillaron y sus armaduras se hicieron más solidas y evidentemente más poderosas al igual que sus cosmo energías.

–Esa cruz ortodoxa será el equivalente a su antiguo zafiro pero esta les dará un poder muy superior al que ya tenían, úsenlo de la manera más eficaz y nunca duden de su señora Hilda de Polaris –dijo Yelena quien estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

–Antes de irte dime ¿qué lugar es este?– Pregunto Hilda

–Este es un templo ortodoxo ruso y están en Siberia una tierra aun mas fría que el propio Asgard.

La mujer desapareció y al tiempo que ella desaparecía Hilda y sus dioses de igual forma desaparecían de ese lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el monte Olimpo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos como el fuego de largos hasta la cintura, coronada con el polos, piel blanca, ojos redondos y grandes de color rojo, vistiendo una hermosa armadura dorada con vivos rojos la cual tenía la forma de un pavorreal, paseaba por los jardines del palacio olímpico.

–Mi señora, su esposo solicita su presencia de inmediato –dijo uno de los tantos guardias del monte Olimpo.

–Acaso no sabes que a Hera la diosa suprema no se le ordena.

–Perdóneme mi señora yo solo obedecía las ordenes del todo poderoso Zeus.

–Apártate de mi vista antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Hera, camino hasta el trono de Zeus, a su paso todos los dioses presentes hicieron reverencia a su diosa suprema. A pesar de que muchos de ellos no le tenían aprecio tenían que soportar sus ganas de matarla por no provocar un acto adelantado a la batalla que pronto se desataría.

Por fin, Hera ascendió hasta llegar a donde su esposo se encontraba.

– ¿Qué desea mi señor de mí?

–Deseaba verte a la cara diosa mía y preguntarte una cosa.

– ¿Que desea preguntar mi señor?

La situación entre estos dos dioses supremos era más que tensa a pesar de sus saludos hipócritas se sabía que Hera siempre guardo rencor a su marido a causa de sus múltiples infidelidades, pero como bien había dicho Athena, debían mantener la apariencia bien firme para no levantar sospecha alguna aunque la desconfianza entre dioses era más que evidente.

– ¿Solo deseo preguntarte si sabes algo de nuestro hermano Hades o de su esposa Perséfone?

–No mi señor en lo absoluto y si lo supiera créeme que de inmediato te lo haría saber.

–Lo sé mi reina. Bien no tengo nada más que preguntarte asi que puedes retirarte o si gustas puedes quedarte en este lugar yo me retiro pues debo darme un baño.

Zeus, se retiro mientras Hera lo observaba hasta que este desapareció.

–Estás loco si crees que te diré si descubro en donde se encuentra Hades o su mujer, jamás lo hare maldito mujeriego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lejos muy lejos del monte Olimpo y de la misma tierra en un lugar verdaderamente aterrador, caluroso y también frio, y con todo tipo de climas posibles a millones de años luz de la tierra se encontraban unas construcciones muy grandes. Murallas y cavernas dentro de las cuales miles de seres penaban sufrientes sin descanso, lumbre yacía por todas partes y cientos de demonios castigaban a las almas penantes sin darles tregua alguna. Muy a lo lejos se miraba un enorme palacio adornado con gárgolas y un sinfín de demonios horribles. Era sin duda un sitio al cual nadie desearía ir. Dicho lugar era aun más terrible que el mismo Hades.

En el interior del castillo el lamento de una mujer sonaba sin parar, dentro de una alcoba oscura adornada por todas partes con demonios pequeños y un candelabro de oro dentro de la cual se encontraba una cama enorme como las que usaban los reyes de las épocas antiguas. En dicha cama se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio y largo, de ojos azules la cual no paraba de llorar.

–Deja de lamentarte Perséfone tú tienes la decisión en tus manos y tu señor Hades estará satisfecho con tu trabajo –dijo aquel ser el cual tenía un aspecto similar al de un humano. Su cabello era gris, largo hasta la espalda, pero con unas alas negras, dicho ser al cual no se le podía llamar hombre dado que aunque tenía rasgos humanos no era uno de ellos llamo a dos de sus generales mas poderosos–. Belcebú, Astaroth, necesito saber cómo va todo en la tierra.

Ante él aparecieron dos seres más, uno de cabello azul oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, ojos en un color amarillo claro, con piel blanca. El otro ser tenía el cabello rosa con ojos grises y piel blanca.

–Mi señor hasta el momento nada ha cambiado, tal parece que todo transcurre tal y como usted lo ha planeado – respondió Belcebú.

Satán salió de aquella alcoba, satisfecho con las palabras de sus generales.

–Eres un ser realmente terrible Satán –dijo una mujer de cabello rojo y de largo hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y vistiendo una armadura roja con amarillo la cual tenía unas enormes alas del mismo color, toda la armadura la cubría es su totalidad.

–Lilith, reina de los demonios súcubos–dijo Satán–. Eres la única de mis demonios que no me respeta pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, algún día descenderás a la tierra y saciaras tus deseos.

– ¿Deseas que sacie los tuyos mi querido Satán?

–Eres hermosa en verdad. Con tu belleza engañas a tus victimas para destrozarlos, pero por el momento no tengo ese tipo de deseos, lo importante ahora es mantener encerrado a Hades en el calabozo de este castillo y seguir haciendo creer a su mujer que todos los olímpicos sin excepción lo traicionaron y asesinaron.

En el fondo del castillo de Satanás, dentro de un calabozo el cual se encontraba bien resguardado por una energía que el mismo Satán había colocado, se encontraba el cuerpo dormido de Hades, rey del inframundo griego. Al parecer el infierno de Satanás era un lugar tan cruento y terrible que hasta el mismo señor del inframundo griego había sucumbido ante él, lo mismo que Perséfone quien era engañada por esos demonios terribles sin saber cuál sería su destino final.

**N/A: Saludos mis queridas lectoras y lectores como pueden ver este fic ya está revelando hacia que batalla se dirigirán nuestros héroes conocidos ¿Quienes serán esas dos mujeres extrañas? una de Rumania alumna de Saga de Géminis y la otra de Rusia capaz de someter con facilidad no solo a Sorrento si no al mismo Poseidón ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente Athena y sus santos? todo esto y más se revelara más adelante mientras tanto a esperar y deseo no incomodar a algunos lectores por la temática que comenzara a tomar el fic recuerden que es solo ficción y nada mas no trato de ofender a nadie ni a ninguna creencia sin más me despido.**

**Saludos a mi querida Solar Knight Marie, Artemisa Cazadora, Akane Kido, y Vegen Isennawa quienes me han apoyado con sus reviews espero les agrade y a todos los que se me olviden.**

**También como siempre agradezco a mi prima Elizabeth por ayudarme en la revisión y fungir como mi beta reader.**


	4. Alianza

_Hola a todos Estoy re subiendo este fic dado que ahora recibo ayuda de mi prima __**Elizabeth-Lizabeta**__, quien me apoya en la redacción y orden en mis fics y pues comenzó a editarme esta historia por lo cual debo comenzar a re subir los capítulos ya corregidos por mi prima._

_Se harán varios cambios a la historia pues fue recomendación de mi_ editora.

**Capitulo 4**

**Alianza**

_Las alianzas duran poco cuando uno de los amigos se siente ligeramente superior al otro (Honoré de Balzac)_

**Santuario de Athena:**

En el templo de Aries, Mu se encontraba meditando en las afueras de su templo, sobre todo lo que había acontecido meses atrás y sobre lo que ahora debían hacer en esa extraña unión con Zeus y sobre todo con la actitud de su diosa.

– ¿Veo que estas desconfiando de Athena, querido Mu?

Una voz femenina se escucho dentro de la casa de Aries.

–Esta voz y esta cosmo energía me es familiar –dijo Mu–. _¿Sera acaso que después de tanto tiempo ella este de regreso en lo que debió ser desde un principio y originalmente su templo?–Pensó para sí el santo de Aries._

–Este templo es solo tuyo Mu, de nadie más.

Ante Mu apareció la misma mujer anteriormente se encontraba con Hilda y sus guerreros, era nada menos que Elena quien ahora portaba una armadura en color blanco con bordes dorados, la cual solo dejaba relucir sus hermosos muslos blancos, pues dicha armadura tenía una falda tipo centurión romano. Lo demás eran sus hombreras, peto, brazos y en lugar de botas calzaba unas sandalias plateadas estilo griego, con una túnica en color blanco cruzando su pecho.

–Vaya, la primer discípula de mi maestro Shion de Aries está de regreso.

–Asi es Mu, es hora de comenzar una nueva guerra santa.

–Mi maestro me hablo mucho de ti, me dijo que tu poder era increíble a pesar de ser en aquel tiempo menor de edad y que seguramente tu habrías sido una de las guerreras más poderosas si no es que la más poderosa de entre todos los santos dorados de haber decidido portar la armadura de Aries.

–Eso es algo que jamás ocurrió Mu, y por ello no debes perder el tiempo pensando si habría sido o no tal o cual cosa. Lo importante aquí es que ustedes comenzaran una nueva guerra y posiblemente la definitiva. De hecho es posible que para esta guerra yo tenga que intervenir pues será despiadada y solo te puedo decir que lo más importante en este momento para ustedes será obedecer a Athena en todo lo que les diga sin excusa. Créeme si ella estuviera planeando algo ruin no seguiría viva, recuérdalo Mu, ella es un ser de bondad jamás dejara de serlo.

–Comprendo tus palabras Elena –dijo Mu–. Pero sospecho que hay otros dioses que saben esto y no tardaran en atacarnos como ya lo intentaron en Asgard y si son los mismos que atacaron ese reino, será una batalla cruel ya que los guerreros de la corona del sol son increíblemente fuertes.

– ¡Asi es caballero dorado de Aries! –Grito un hombre a lo lejos–. Nosotros no permitiremos que interfieran ni Athena ni el propio Zeus en los planes de Apolo.

Ante Mu y Elena aparecieron Yao de Lince Leopardo, Belenger del signo del cabello Kuma y Atlas del signo de Karina Keel. Los mismos que atacaron a Hilda y a los dioses guerreros de Asgard.

–Vaya, por lo visto Apolo no quiere perder tiempo y desea iniciar la confrontación lo antes posible –hablo Mu.

–Asi es santo de Aries y tú serás el primero en caer –respondió Yao quien de inmediato ataco a Mu–. ¡Hércules resplandeciente!

Una gran capa de fuego fue arrojada por Yao, la cual estaba por impactarse sobre el cuerpo de Mu. De forma increíble dicha capa de fuego desapareció al instante a causa de un terrible aire congelado.

– ¿Qué rayos ocurrió? –Pregunto molesto Yao.

Mu, quien por un momento se quedo sin movimiento alguno volteo a sus espaldas observando que Elena, se encontraba sentada recargando su brazo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda, observando lo que ahí acontecía.

–Regresen al Olimpo y díganle a su dios que no vuelva a intentar un ataque de este tipo o Zeus se enterara y sabrán lo que es el terror en la tierra –espeto Mu.

–Eres un tonto si crees que nos iremos tan fácilmente –dijo Atlas–. Nosotros somos los guerreros de la corona y somos más poderosos que cualquier santo de oro, plata o bronce.

–Mu, si no desean retirarse déjalos siendo ese el caso sin duda su destino será morir –interrumpió Elena.

–Este no es asunto tuyo quien quiera que seas –contesto Belenger–. Y si tu intención es interferir en nuestro camino a ti también te mataremos.

Elena se puso en pie y sonrió amablemente, con una paz tan notoria que ninguno de los presentes podía descifrar que era lo que esa mujer tenía entre manos.

–No interfieras Elena –hablo Mu–. No sé qué es lo que hagas aquí pero Belenger tiene razón no es de tu incumbencia, déjame a mi encargarme de estos tres.

–Como quieras Mu, pero créeme, si bien podrías derrotar a Yao y Belenger no creo que lo logres en contra de Atlas, él realmente está en otro nivel pero inténtalo si gustas.

Belenger, Yao y Atlas comenzaron a reír después de las palabras de Elena. Mientras tanto, Mu la observaba de reojo intentando descifrar que era lo que esta intentaba decirle.

–Bien chicos tal y como Mu lo pidió yo me retiro –dijo Elena–. Pero no me iré sin antes divertirme un poco.

Elena dio un paso para de inmediato desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes. Instantes después apareció frente a Atlas y con su puño lo golpeo de forma brutal en el estomago de manera tal que lo dejase inconsciente ante el asombro de sus compañeros y del propio Mu. Elena desapareció después de ello. Mientras se desvanecía miro a los dos guerreros de la corona y les sonrió de forma burlona para de inmediato desaparecer por completo.

– _¿Qué fue eso?–Pensó Mu–. Su poder es realmente diferente al nuestro, pues de no haber sido por ella el ataque de Yao me habría calcinado y no solo eso sino que derribo a Atlas quien se dice ser el más poderoso de los tres guerreros de la corona. Realmente me intriga saber de qué lado está y si en algún momento ella será nuestra enemiga._

Belenger y Yao maldijeron y se retiraron de escena no sin antes recordarle a Mu que pronto volverían y esta vez no habría nadie que evitara su muerte ni la de su diosa. Después de eso levantaron a su compañero y de inmediato desaparecieron de dicho lugar.

–Por poco y quedas incinerado mi estimado Mu –dijo Saga quien salió de la casa de Aries.

–Asi es Saga, pero logre sobrevivir gracias a una mujer muy extraña.

–Eso observe amigo, dicha mujer parece ser un enigma y no sabremos qué es lo que desea hasta que pase el tiempo.

Ambos santos miraron al cielo y se quedaron callados por un largo rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la habitación de Athena, ella se encontraba sentada en su trono, sin duda había sentido la presencia de aquellos guerreros sirvientes de su hermano Apolo, y de igual forma había sentido la presencia de aquella extraña mujer, mas no quiso preocuparse para no perder el control que hasta ese momento tenia sobre si y sobre todo su ejército.

–Athena, Athena, una terrible cosmo energía viene en camino hacia el santuario –dijo alarmado Shun.

Athena, sintió otra cosmo energía aun más poderosa que la de los hombres de Apolo.

– ¡No puede ser! –Exclamo la diosa–. Ahora los ángeles de mi hermana Artemisa vienen en camino, sin duda no podremos esperar a descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de mi padre y de los otros dioses. Esa era mi intención por eso espere y me limite a obedecer a mi padre y fingir alianza, pero con todos estos posibles ataques deberé tomar una postura antes de lo que pensaba.

Seiya y los demás santos Kamei escucharon las palabras de su diosa y por fin comprendieron lo que ella realmente deseaba hacer. Fue asi que comprendieron el porqué su diosa se comporto de forma extraña en el monte Olimpo. Era algo lógico, habría sido muy tonto de su parte revelarse desde un principio a su padre y a todos los olímpicos y más aun estando dentro del propio monte Olimpo, habría sido una estupidez y un suicido evidente.

–Queridos Santos Kamei, ahora que ya saben las verdaderas intenciones de mis actos les pido que nuevamente luchemos si es necesario pues la nueva guerra está por llegar.

–No necesitas decírnoslo Saori –dijo Seiya–. Ya estamos listos para esta nueva guerra.

–Saori, pero si Zeus se entera que solo lo usaste de cierto modo para descubrir sus intenciones y destruir sus ambiciones es muy probable que él mismo destruya tu santuario pues fue él quien lo reconstruyo –hablo Shiryu.

–Zeus no reconstruyo el santuario, pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, mas tarde sabrán mas de todo este asunto, lo importante ahora es evitar a toda costa que mi padre o cualquier otro dios intente recuperar el cuerpo de Hades y su alma, pues si esto ocurre lo peor llegara, esa es la meta de todos los olímpicos obtener el cuerpo de Hades para utilizarlo en su propio beneficio. Las razones por las cuales Hades es muy importante para este asunto aun no las descifro pero estoy investigando al máximo cada detalle para descubrirlo, lo importante para nosotros en un principio era salir del Olimpo vivos y por ello le mentí a mi padre y gracias a eso pudimos salir de ese lugar, aunque sospecho que ellos ya saben cuáles eran mis verdaderas intenciones y por esa razón están enviando a sus guerreros para destruirnos. Ojala y alguno de mis hermanos recapacite asi como lo hizo Poseidón el hermano de mi padre, y se unan a nuestro favor. Pero si no es asi debemos estar listos para la gran batalla olímpica.

Seiya y sus amigos se sintieron orgullosos de su diosa quien por fin comenzaba a dar honor a su posición como la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría ya que estaba jugando sus cartas de la manera más inteligente posible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la parte baja del santuario dentro de la casa de Aries, tanto Mu como Saga aun se encontraban en ese sitio, pues ellos habían sentido la misma cosmo energía poderosa que Athena sintió.

–Saga, tres nuevas presencias han llegado al santuario.

–Asi es Mu, pero estas presencias son más fuertes que Atlas y sus amigos, lo extraño es que no siento hostilidad de su parte.

Tres luces blancas pasaron a una velocidad increíble sin tomar en cuenta las doce casas atravesándolas para llegar de inmediato a la habitación de Athena. Dentro de dicha habitación, Athena se encontraba sentada en una mesa de madera muy fina leyendo unos escritos antiguos dentro de una enorme biblioteca que ahí se encontraba. En ese instante, Athena interrumpió su lectura pues observo frente a ella a tres seres que la miraban fijamente.

–Saludos de parte de su hermana Artemisa –dijeron los tres visitantes mientras se inclinaban ante la diosa de la sabiduría.

– ¿Asi que ustedes son los ángeles de Artemisa? –Pregunto Athena.

–Asi es Athena –dijo uno de los tres visitantes el cual parecía ser el líder de estos–. Mi nombre es Ícaro.

El ángel presentado como Ícaro, portaba una armadura en color azul con líneas blancas, una falda de tela y un antifaz plateado, cabello rojo y alborotado de largo hasta la nuca.

–Yo soy Teseo –dijo el segundo.

Teseo, era de cabello rubio, piel blanca, su armadura era en color gris oscuro con contornos blancos, un casco que solo cubría su parte frontal del rostro al igual que los de sus otros dos compañeros, era un diseño puntiagudo, él portaba una toga blanca que le cruzaba el pecho y las espaldas formando de igual forma una falda de tipo griego.

–Y yo soy Odiseo –hablo el ultimo.

Odiseo, era de cabellos purpuras alborotados, peinados hacia arriba, su armadura era parecida a la de Teseo pero un poco más oscura y era evidente que este último era el de menor rango entre los tres ángeles de Artemisa.

–Ícaro, Teseo y Odiseo –murmuro Athena– ¿Qué les trae hasta mi santuario? ¿Acaso intentaran asesinarme como ya lo intentaron los subordinados de Apolo?

–Asi que Apolo ya hizo su primer movimiento –dijo Ícaro–. Veo que todo es tal y como Artemisa dijo, no te preocupes Athena, nuestra señora Artemisa no desea tu muerte, al contrario, nos pidió avisarte que tanto ella como otros cuantos dioses, los cuales no puedo revelar su identidad ahora por su propia seguridad desean aliarse a tu causa y combatir a Zeus, Apolo y a la propia Hera quienes cada uno por su lado desea recuperar el cuerpo de Hades y ser elegidos como los nuevos regentes absolutos de esta galaxia bajo las ordenes de ese ser desconocido que llego a confundir a todos los olímpicos y por esa razón Artemisa desea que esto se termine y que los tiempos mitológicos que estaban llenos de paz y armonía regresen no solo al monte Olimpo si no a la tierra y a la galaxia entera.

–Ya veo, siendo asi díganle a mi hermana mayor que mientras sus palabras de alianza sean sinceras y sus motivos sean leales no dudare en aliarme a ella y pedir su ayuda asi como lo hice con Poseidón. Pero si por alguna razón me entero que todo fue un truco para su beneficio les aseguro que conocerán la furia de mis santos y la mía propia.

–Tus palabras serán escuchadas por nuestra señora –respondió Ícaro–. Pero en verdad te digo señora de la tierra que mi ama no te traicionara jamás, ella sabe de tu verdadero poder y el de tus santos. En caso de que tú ahora que estas realmente despierta decidieras atacar sería devastador para nosotros asi que te repito; estamos consientes de tu grandeza y jamás les daremos la espalda.

–De acuerdo llévenle este documento a mi hermana, en él está firmada mi alianza con ella y con los que a ella siguen, desde hoy seremos aliados de esta nueva y tal vez definitiva guerra olímpica.

Athena, entrego un papel luminoso en el cual iba su sello y su firma dando su autorización para esta alianza, para que todo aquel que tuviera una copia de dicho documento o sello de Athena, se reconociera como aliado y aquel que no tuviera ese sello o acta seria devastado por los santos de Athena o por cualquiera de sus aliados. Ícaro comprendió el mensaje de la diosa y se llevo consigo aquel tratado y aquel sello o sellos que serian entregados a todos los dioses olímpicos, aliados a ella y a su hermana Artemisa. Los tres ángeles se retiraron después de recibir la respuesta de Athena dejando sola a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra.

Pasadas las horas, Athena reunió a todos sus santos sobrevivientes, a los cinco Kamei, los doce dorados, a las dos guerreras femeninas Shaina y Marín y a los cinco de bronce. Athena les informo del pacto con Artemisa y los otros dioses aliados, evidentemente todos los ahí reunidos sospecharon de dicha alianza pero Athena les aseguro que su hermana estaba diciendo la verdad y que el Olimpo estaba dividido en tres partes: la de Apolo, la de Zeus y la de Hera pues la ambición de estos tres no les dejaba ver mas allá de sus narices, pero si un día estos tres decidían aliarse seria un momento terrible para la humanidad. Athena les explico también que Artemisa desde la época mitológica se llevaba muy bien con ella y que nunca tuvo una relación cordial con su hermano gemelo Apolo además de que Artemisa, tenía un corazón noble y puro desde aquel entonces y que en este momento no era la excepción por esa razón creyó en ella.

–Mi señora ¿Cómo sabremos quién es aliado y quién no? –Pregunto Aioria.

–Eso está resuelto, le envié a mi hermana varios sellos con mi marca para que todo aquel que fuese un aliado lo portara y asi nosotros sabremos que está de nuestro lado y aquel que no lo portase seria claro enemigo nuestro y por consiguiente aniquilado, esa es la orden santos, todo aquel que no presente ante ustedes el sello de Athena, deberá ser destruido y esa orden no debe ser desobedecida.

Todos los santos sin excepción aceptaron y de inmediato uno a uno se dirigió a sus respectivos templos mientras las de plata y los de bronce se dirigían a diferentes partes del planeta para observar los acontecimientos diarios y descubrir alguna anomalía. Por otro lado como era de esperarse Seiya y sus amigos se quedaron en la habitación principal para custodiar a su diosa como los santos más poderosos de su orden que ahora eran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo:**

Zeus se encontraba dentro de su alcoba principal observando el planeta tierra desde su balcón, él realmente estaba furioso al haber descubierto que su amada hija consentida lo había engañado para poder escapar del monte Olimpo.

–No cabe duda que eres la diosa de la sabiduría hija mía y por ello te fue fácil descubrir que no fui yo el que reconstruyo tu santuario y el que revivió a tus santos, pero ahora que se que me has traicionado no dudare en descargar toda mi furia en tu contra y en la de todo aquel que te siga, pero primero debo acabar con un par de molestias que son como una piedra en cada uno de mis zapatos y cuando acabe con ellos y logre apoderarme del cuerpo de hades, aquel ser me dará lo que prometió si yo descubría en donde estaba Hades y cuando eso pase todos se inclinaran ante mí, el dios omnipotente y omnipresente Zeus, y te arrepentirás de haberme dado la espalda hija querida.

Zeus comenzó a reír de forma altanera y burlona mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos.

Sin duda la nueva guerra ya está tomando forma y los grupos comienzan a formarse claramente. ¿Qué papel jugaran cada uno de los olímpicos? ¿Elena será aliada o una rival más para los santos y para Athena? Andrea es otro ser del cual nadie sabe nada solo Saga y Mu conocen algo de estos personajes tan misteriosos amigos o rivales eso se descubrirán en futuros capítulos.

Continuara…

**N/A: Aquí esta otro capítulo, desde hoy doy aviso de que los capítulos serán cortos por asi decirlo ya que se me hace más emocionante de este modo jojojo bueno me despido esperando les guste el capitulo bye.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario háganlo saber en sus reviews recuerden que el review es la mejor motivación para el autor asi que espero los suyos.**


	5. Una terrible batalla para Ikki

_Hola a todos Estoy re subiendo este fic dado que ahora recibo ayuda de mi prima __**Elizabeth-Lizabeta**__, quien me apoya en la redacción y orden en mis fics y pues comenzó a editarme esta historia por lo cual debo comenzar a re subir los capítulos ya corregidos por mi prima._

_Se harán varios cambios a la historia pues fue recomendación de mi_ editora.

**Capitulo 5**

**Una terrible batalla para Ikki**

_El buen general sabe vencer, pero también sabe no abusar de su victoria. __**Proverbio chino.**_

En Asgard Hilda y sus dioses guerreros estaban ya enterados de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el santuario de Athena.

– ¿Has notado algún cambio importante en el santuario, querido Siegfried?

–Nada aun Hilda, lo último que supimos fue la llegada de los ángeles de Artemisa y el intento fallido de matar a Athena por parte de los guerreros de la corona enviados por Apolo.

–Bien, entonces dile a Bud que no se aleje del santuario y nos informe de cualquier cambio en aquel lugar.

–Como órdenes Hilda.

Siegfried hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejando a solas tanto a Hilda como a Flare en la sala principal del palacio Valhalla.

– ¿Hilda, aun no descubres que es ese poder que se supone llevas en tu interior?

–No Flare, es algo que me tiene confundida, no puedo creer que yo tenga un poder interno incluso superior al de algunos dioses olímpicos y nórdicos, eso es algo que no puedo creer. Es posible que Elena haya dicho eso para confundirme o probar mi lado humano, comprobando asi, si mi egoísmo y vanidad eran altos o nulos, solo de esa forma puedo explicarme el que ella me haya dicho algo como eso.

–Sabias palabras Hilda de Polaris, sin duda tu sabiduría es mucho más grande que tu propio poder y belleza.

– ¿Quién se esconde entre las sombras? –Pregunto Flare, asustada.

Un hombre de aspecto agradable a la vista de cualquiera, el cual era rubio, cabello alborotado y corto, ojos grises, de altura considerable el cual portaba una armadura azul muy similar a la del dios Odín pero más vistosa, con un par de alas blancas en su espalda, se apareció ante Hilda y Flare.

–Hola Hilda, mi nombre es Andrey –dijo el extraño.

– ¿Cómo pudiste burlar a mis dioses guerreros?

–Yo puedo moverme en todas partes sin ningún problema desapareciendo mi cosmo energía y gracias a eso, ellos no pudieron notar mi presencia.

–Hilda, ese hombre tiene una armadura como la de nuestro dios Odín –dijo Flare–. Acaso es posible que este hombre sea…

–En lo absoluto jovencita yo no soy Odín y es increíble que aun no descubran en donde se encuentra ese ser.

En ese instante aparecieron Ivar, Ragnar, Balder y Vali junto a Siegfried y Mime.

– ¿Cómo entraste a este lugar? –Pregunto Ivar.

–Ya le respondí esa pregunta a tu señora y no tengo tiempo de respondérsela a seres tan débiles que ni siquiera pueden proteger a su señora.

– ¡Eres un imbécil! –Grito Ragnar–. En estos momentos te aplastare intruso ¡Resplandor boreal galáctico!

Ragnar, de inmediato lanzo un ataque extremadamente poderoso, un resplandor rojizo el cual se convirtió en una gran esfera de luz que fue arrojada al cuerpo del extraño de nombre Andrey, provocando una gran nube de humo dentro de aquel salón.

–Ragnar ¡cómo te atreves a utilizar esa clase de poder frente a la señorita Hilda! –Recrimino Siegfried.

–Disculpé mi atrevimiento señorita Hilda, pero no pude soportar la ofensa de ese sujeto el cual se introdujo sin permiso y era mejor eliminarlo pues como están las cosas es muy posible que él fuera un enemigo.

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció, Andrey apareció nuevamente sin sufrir rasguño alguno, solo se sacudió el polvo de sus alas y dijo.

–Que desconsiderado eres Ragnar, atacar a alguien sin antes averiguar a bien cuáles eran sus intenciones.

– ¿Aun vives? –Pregunto el dios guerrero–. ¿Qué eres tú?

–Vaya, al parecer las cruces que se les otorgaron han surtido el efecto deseado, pero para evitar una confusión mayor me presentare por completo yo soy Andrey de Uri´el, la luz de Dios y soy amigo de Elena, asi que no deseo una confrontación con ustedes.

–Comprendo, siendo asi disculpa la osadía de Ragnar y siéntete libre de decir lo que gustes, nosotros te escuchamos –dijo Hilda.

–Seré breve: he venido para quedarme un tiempo indefinido en esta tierra uniéndome a ustedes en la batalla venidera. En pocas palabras trabajaremos juntos.

Tanto Hilda como los dioses guerreros se quedaron impactados ante las palabras de Alekséi.

– ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros no somos capaces de cuidar de Hilda por nuestra cuenta y por esa razón te han enviado a ti? –Pregunto indignado Balder.

–No es eso amigos –hablo Andrey–. La verdad es que en estos momentos nuestros futuros rivales nos son ordinarios y se necesitara del mayor apoyo posible, en este caso a mi me toco venir con ustedes y pelar juntos, no porque no sean capaces de proteger a su señora si no porque en estos momentos ya no hay tiempo de andar con niñerías de celos, envidias o egos baratos, es tiempo de unión y nada más que eso, es por esa razón que yo he sido enviado a este lugar.

–Disculpa nuevamente a mis guerreros Andrey y te repito siéntete libre de andarte por Asgard como mejor te plazca. Yo de antemano agradezco tu ayuda y ten por seguro que tanto mis guerreros como yo misma pelearemos a tu lado para evitar que Asgard caiga en manos enemigas.

–Gracias por tu comprensión y amabilidad gran Hilda, sin duda comprendo porque eres quien eres y el porqué varios seres desean tenerte de su lado, pero no permitiremos que eso ocurra pelearemos duramente para evitar que te lleven con ellos.

–Respóndeme una cosa Andrey –dijo Flare–. ¿Por qué dijiste hace un momento que tenias cerca a ese ser haciendo referencia a mis palabras sobre Odín?

–Pronto descubrirán a que me refiero, pero por el momento no soy yo quien deba decirlo, son ustedes mismos habitantes de Asgard los que deben descubrirlo.

En ese momento todo se apaciguo entre Andrey y los dioses guerreros.

–Disculpa mi descortesía–dijo Hilda–. Es evidente que vienes de muy lejos y sospecho que debes estar exhausto y hambriento ¿Deseas comer algo y después tomar una siesta para que descanses un poco?

–Con mucho gusto Hilda de Polaris, en verdad estoy hambriento y no me caerá mal una deliciosa comida de tu país.

Hilda, ordeno a sus sirvientes que prepararan los mejores platillos para su invitado y para todos los presentes, todo volvió a la calma y después de un rato pasaron a la sala comedor para disfrutar de los alimentos. Cuando todo parecía estar en calma varios gritos y explosiones se escucharon a las afueras del palacio Valhalla.

–Amigos es hora de hacer un poco de ejercicio la batalla acaba de comenzar –dijo Andrey.

–Señorita Hilda, permítame ser yo el que salga a combatir esta vez –dijo Ragnar.

–Tienes mi consentimiento Ragnar, pero júrame que regresaras con vida.

–Se lo juro señorita.

Ragnar, salió del palacio y se dirigió al bosque en donde anteriormente Alberich había combatido con el dragón Shiryu. Al llegar a dicho lugar encontró varios cadáveres de animales y a algunos aldeanos golpeados. Ragnar se acerco a uno de ellos.

– ¿Quién les hizo esto?

–Fue un antiguo gue…

El aldeano pereció antes de contestar la pregunta y de inmediato Ragnar se puso de pie al observar que los arboles comenzaban a moverse de forma extraña, fue allí que miro salir de entre las sombras a una figura familiar para él.

– ¿Asi que has vendido tu alma al mejor postor para recuperar momentáneamente tu vida Alberich?

Aquel hombre era nada menos que Alberich de Megrez Delta.

–Y yo veo que tú has adquirido lo que por mucho tiempo me envidiaste querido primo –respondió Alberich.

– ¿Envidiarte a ti? Jamás Alberich, tu siempre fuiste un ser soberbio y ruin, además de egoísta y yo jamás envidiaría a un ser tan arrogante como tú.

–Como sea, a fin de cuentas he revivido gracias al poder de mi gran señor Apolo y ahora es a él al que sirvo y obedezco y mi primer orden es la de destruir a los dioses guerreros y llevar a Hilda con mi señor para que sea una más de nosotros.

–Jamás dejare que te lleves a mi señora Hilda, ni que mates a mis compañeros.

–Eres tan patético querido primo, siempre tan leal a las causas perdidas y por eso es que morirás por tu bondad e ingenuidad ¡La coraza de amatista!

Alberich, lanzo su poderosa coraza amatista la cual Ragnar esquivo hábilmente. Sin embargo, Alberich como era sabido tenía una inteligencia notoria y combino su escudo amatista junto con la unidad de la naturaleza, la cual Ragnar no pudo evitar y fue alcanzado por esta siendo golpeado gravemente.

–Sigues siendo un imbécil Ragnar, desde niños siempre fuiste igual y por esa razón jamás lograste darme alcance en nada a causa de tu estupidez, y ahora que paso el tiempo sigues igual, eres una vergüenza y más aun Hilda, quien esta tan necesitada de nuevos guerreros que eligió al azar sin mirar a quien escogía, eso quiere decir que Hilda a perdido su inteligencia.

–Ya veo mi querido Alberich, reviviste, pero tu poder sigue siendo el mismo de siempre es decir nulo. Es una lástima primo pero debo eliminarte y enviarte de regreso al Helheim y ya ahí ten por seguro que serás enviado al Nastrond.

–Tonto, en el pasado jamás pudiste vencerme y hoy a pesar de que eres un dios guerrero tampoco podrás conmigo –se burlo Alberich.

–Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo contigo desaparece de mi vista Alberich ¡Resplandor boreal galáctico!

Ragnar envió su gran técnica hacia Alberich el cual se quedo inmóvil ante semejante poder y velocidad de dicha técnica.

– ¡Maldito Ragnar! ¿Cómo obtuviste esa técnica tan poderosa?

La técnica de Ragnar estaba a punto de impactarse en el cuerpo de Alberich cuando este desapareció repentinamente mientras a Ragnar comenzaba a cubrirlo un cabello muy fino y rubio el cual lo sujeto fuertemente para de inmediato lanzarle una descarga de fuego muy poderosa haciendo que Ragnar cayera inconsciente. La persona que había atacado a Ragnar era nada menos que Belenger uno de los guerreros de Apolo, quien después de su ataque se burlo de Ragnar y desapareció dejándolo tumbado en la nieve de Asgard.

En el palacio Valhalla: Hilda sintió como poco a poco la cosmo energía de Ragnar iba desapareciendo, de igual forma sintió la energía maligna de Alberich lo que la dejo confundida y preocupada al descubrir que su antiguo dios guerrero estaba con vida.

– ¡Siegfried, date prisa y va en auxilio de Ragnar! –Exclamo una preocupada Hilda.

–No te exaltes Polaris –interrumpió Andrey, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón bastante fino dentro de la sala principal del palacio.

–Pero Ragnar esta…

–Ragnar estará bien Hilda, eso te lo aseguro.

–Como digas Andrey, te hare caso.

Instantes más tarde, Ragnar regreso al palacio como si nada le hubiese ocurrido, lo que dejo impresionada a Hilda, Flare y a todos sus dioses guerreros.

–Ragnar ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Pregunto impaciente Hilda.

–No lo sé mi señora, solo recuerdo haber estado peleando con Alberich el cual me dijo que Apolo lo había regresado a la vida, después cuando estaba por derrotarlo el desapareció y una gran cantidad de cabello cubrió mi cuerpo para después recibir un gran ataque de fuego. Después de eso ya no recuerdo nada solo desperté y estaba ileso.

–Comprendo, entonces la guerra está declarada y no descansaran hasta acabar con todos nosotros –dijo Hilda.

–Contigo no Hilda, pues Alberich me dijo que su misión es llevarte ante Apolo y matarnos a nosotros, eso quiere decir que lo dicho por Elena y ahora por Andrey es verdad. Ellos te quieren a ti y por esa razón es mejor estar preparados.

–Asi es guerreros de Asgard, ya han visto el poder de los guerreros de Apolo, por esa razón deje que Ragnar sintiera por sí mismo el poder de dichos combatientes para que se diera cuenta tanto él como todos ustedes que esto ya no es un juego y que nuestros oponentes son seres de otro nivel –profirió Andrey.

–Todo comienza ahora –concluyo Hilda mientras tomaba la espada de la armadura de Odín.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo:**

Dentro del castillo del Olimpo, en la zona resguardada por Apolo dentro de su propio reino se encontraba aquel Dios sentado bajo un enorme árbol verde repleto de manzanas.

–Realmente ese dios guerrero de Asgard llamado Alberich es un inepto –dijo Apolo–. Pero es un hecho que él me servirá de mucho para obtener a Hilda a como dé lugar. Si mi padre y su despreciable esposa desean recuperar el cuerpo de Hades para ser recompensados por ese ser que nos prometió reinos e inmortalidad y creen en él es su problema pues yo no le creo nada y por mi cuenta si ellos desean a Hades yo obtendré el espíritu de Hilda y con eso nadie podrá hacerme frente cuando engendre junto a ella un ser superior. Ella es una virgen perfecta y poderosa. Por esa razón es una de las mujeres más preciadas pero ningún otro dios olímpico tiene el valor para raptarla y poseerla para engendrar al dios perfecto, mas yo estoy dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo y no descansare hasta conseguirlo. Para eso debo eliminar a todos los estorbos que intentaran cruzarse en mi camino incluidas mis dos hermanas Athena y Artemisa. Por ahora mi padre y su esposa no me preocupan pues ellos están en una batalla por recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano Hades y gracias a eso yo aprovechare su distracción para obtener lo que deseo.

–Me gusta tu estilo, hermano, déjame ayudarte en tus planes.

–Asi que el mal querido de nuestro padre y de la mayoría de los dioses busca una alianza conmigo –dijo Apolo.

–Solo deseo aplastar a mi estúpida hermana Athena a la cual odio por todas las veces que me derroto en el pasado –dijo el recién llegado.

–Ares, no eres alguien de mi agrado, de hecho eres un error de nuestro padre pero solo por tu odio hacia Athena aceptare tu ayuda, mi deseo es que de inmediato envíes a tus tropas para que destruyan el santuario de Athena.

Ares, quien era de aspecto atractivo, cabello negro, lacio y largo, muy parecido al de Shiryu, de piel morena clara, ojos rojos, vestía una túnica negra con una toga en color rojo la cual cruzaba su pecho, varios anillos de oro adornaban sus dedos y portaba un collar igualmente de oro en su cuello. Observo a su hermano y sonrió diciendo.

–No te preocupes Apolo, Phobos y Deimos, dos de mis hijos se encargaran de destruir a los santos de Athena y a ella misma.

Ante Ares y Apolo aparecieron dos hombres con armaduras muy extrañas. El primero portaba una armadura roja con vivos amarillos y azules, hombreras largas con varios cuernos puntiagudos en dichas hombreras, su casco parecía la cabeza de un extraño demonio con diez cuernos dorados, dicho casco solo cubría su parte delantera de la cabeza dejando libres sus cabellos de color purpura. Él se presento como Phobos, dios del miedo y uno de los hijos de Ares. Él tenía una seña particular muy notoria la cual era una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

El otro guerrero portaba una armadura parecida a la de su hermano pero esta era de color azul con rojo, sus hombreras igualmente eran grandes en forma de alas de murciélago y con un cuerno curveado en color gris en la parte superior de la hombrera, su casco a diferencia de Phobos le cubría totalmente su cabeza y de este salían dos alas de murciélago bastante largas, su cabello era largo y lo tenía peinado con una cola de caballo baja. El se presento como Deimos el dios del terror.

Ares les ordeno atacar de inmediato el santuario de Athena junto con su ejército, ambos obedecieron de inmediato y partieron rumbo al santuario griego.

–Eres un ser despreciable Ares, pero tu ayuda y la de tu ejercito será de utilidad para mis planes –dijo Apolo–.Dime ¿Qué pedirás a cambio de tus servicios? Te conozco y siempre actúas bajo tu conveniencia personal asi que dime cual será tu paga.

–Deseo ser el nuevo soberano del inframundo. Ahora que Hades ya no está es lo único que deseo.

–Muy bien, siendo asi en cuanto acabemos con todos nuestros oponentes tu serás el nuevo señor del inframundo y yo reinare en toda la tierra y el hijo que nazca de mi unión con Hilda de Polaris será el regente de los mares y estará reinando a mi lado. Juntos seremos los soberanos de toda la galaxia.

Ares, soltó una carcajada y desapareció de ese lugar.

–Eres un ser de poca confianza Ares, pero asi como tú crees estar usándome a tu favor yo te usare a mi conveniencia y todo saldrá a la perfección.

Los tres guerreros de Apolo aparecieron ante su dios y se inclinaron para explicarle todo lo sucedido en Asgard. Con ellos venia Alberich quien le dijo que Hilda estaba bien resguardada por nuevos guerreros, y no solo eso sino que alguien parecía estar informándole do todo lo que él, Apolo estaba planeando para Hilda.

–Buen trabo Alberich, si bien yo sabía de los nuevos guerreros, lo del informante es un dato que desconocía pero gracias a tu ayuda y a tu inteligencia descubriremos de quien se trata y para la próxima vez deja de actuar por orgullo y usa tu inteligencia pues es un hecho que en la siguiente ocasión no habrá nadie que te salve ¿Quedo claro?

–Si señor no volverá a suceder –respondió Alberich.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Artemisa, se encontraba dentro de su zona correspondiente en el interior del inmenso palacio del monte Olimpo. La hermosa rubia estaba sentada leyendo el decreto que Athena le había enviado.

–Comprendo muy bien y me parece una idea prudente y bastante inteligente por parte de Athena –dijo Artemisa–. Siendo asi queridos ángeles, comiencen a repartir los sellos de Athena a todos aquellos que han aceptado pelear de nuestro lado.

Ícaro, Teseo y Odiseo de inmediato se repartieron por las zonas del palacio en donde se encontraban sus aliados, procurando siempre evitar ser descubiertos por Zeus, Hera o Apolo.

–Athena, querida hermana en estos momentos me es imposible brindarte toda mi ayuda dado que mi hermano Apolo, ha puesto una barrera invisible para evitar que pueda salir del Olimpo –dijo Artemisa–. Pero te deseo mucha suerte ahora que los hijos de Ares y sus tropas están por llegar a tu santuario. Espero pronto pueda librarme de esta prisión y acudir en tu ayuda.

Artemisa, se puso de pie mientras el cosmos de Apolo cubría todo ese lugar impidiendo que esta pudiese salir de su refugio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Athena:**

–Ikki, dirígete de inmediato a cada uno de los templos de los santos dorados y diles que las tropas de Phobos y Deimos, hijos de Ares están por llegar al santuario, que se preparen pues la batalla ya comenzó –ordeno Athena.

–Yo me retiro Athena, sabes muy bien que no es mi estilo trabajar en equipo y esta no será la excepción –respondió Ikki.

– ¡De aquí no sales Fénix! –Respondió Athena–. Ya es suficiente de tanto desplante de tu parte, eres uno de mis santos y uno de los más poderosos asi que te quedas aquí y acatas mis órdenes. Desde hoy trabajaras a la par de tus compañeros, el tiempo en el cual te permitía todo tipo de irreverencias termino asi que obedece o muere como un cobarde desertor.

Ikki, observo a su diosa sonriendo inexplicablemente y dijo.

–Por fin la verdadera diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría ha hablado, estuve esperando mucho tiempo para este momento, con mucho gusto cumpliré tus órdenes mi diosa, será un honor pelear para ti y morir en tu nombre si es necesario.

–Que asi sea Ikki, ahora retírate y cumple mi orden.

Fénix, salió de la habitación de Athena mientras sus compañeros lo observaban a distancia sin decir una sola palabra.

–Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun ustedes no se muevan de este lugar por ningún motivo, esta primera fase de la guerra será peleada por los dorados y por Ikki, ustedes no intervengan es más fácil confundir a los enemigos si se quedan conmigo pues asi sabrán que no estoy sola a causa de eso sus planes serán cambiados y sus fuerzas se disminuirán pues se dividirán y es ahí en donde nosotros aprovecharemos el momento y los aplastaremos como lo que son; unos demonios, recuerden esa frase tan sabía divide y vencerás.

Los cuatro santos Kamei estaban impresionados al ver como su diosa actuaba como una gran comandante de guerra y no era para menos dado que era una de sus especialidades al ser la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

Ikki, fue informando uno a uno a todos los dorados hasta que llego al templo de Mu para informarle las nuevas órdenes, Mu agradeció el informe y de inmediato Ikki se retiro argumentando que él se encargaría de interceptar a algunos guerreros de Ares en la entrada del santuario.

–Santo de Fénix, eres un temible guerrero, en verdad ahora en tu nuevo estado como Kamei no quisiera ser uno de tus enemigos –dijo Mu mientras Ikki se alejaba del templo de Aries para dirigirse a la entrada del santuario.

Cerca del Santuario, tanto Phobos como Deimos estaban por llegar, acompañados de las tropas de Ares y Eris llamados los Makhai quienes eran demonios guerreros de ambos dioses. Ambos hijos de Ares se dividieron, Phobos el más poderoso de los dos hermanos se dirigió al santuario con la mitad de los Makhai y Deimos fue rumbo al pueblo de Atenas para divertirse asesinando gente y provocar con eso que los santos se dividieran y dejaran más vulnerable a su diosa Athena.

–Bien queridos Makhai, destruyan todo el lugar y disfruten del olor a muerte y destrucción –ordeno Deimos.

Los demonios comenzaron a atacar la ciudad provocando espanto a los habitantes atenienses.

– ¡Por dios que alguien nos ayude! –Grito una niña de escasos trece años de edad.

–Nadie vendrá a ayudarlos niña tonta –dijo uno de los Makhai–. Muere.

Aquel guerrero estaba por asesinar a la niña pero algo ocurrió.

– ¡Alas ardientes del fénix!

Una fuerte explosión derribo a varios **Makhai**, pues Ikki el fénix, había llegado al rescate.

–Jamás permitiré que ningún sucio guerrero como ustedes destruya este lugar, los matare a todos –dijo Ikki. – ¡Alas ardientes del fénix en vuelo!

Ikki, lanzo otro ataque extremadamente poderoso destruyendo a la mayoría de sus enemigos quedando vivos únicamente Deimos y dos de los Makhai.

– ¿Asi que tu eres el Ikki fénix? –pregunto uno de los Makhai quien vestía una armadura roja con negro.

–Asi es, soy el ave Fénix y acabare con todos ustedes asi como ya lo hice con sus amigos.

–Muy bien eso será interesante descubrirlo –dijo el Makhai–. Pero antes déjame presentarme, no quiero que mueras sin saber quién te mato, yo soy Cidoimos espíritu de la confusión y el estrepito en las batallas.

–Pues ya veremos si en verdad puedes derrotarme –respondió Ikki.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron su batalla sin decir más palabras, Cidoimos lanzaba varios ataques a una velocidad increíble por lo que Ikki recibió varios de esos golpes sin poder evitarlo cayendo al piso golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

– ¿Asi que este es el poder de un santo Kamei de Athena? es tan débil –Dijo Cidoimos.

–No te confíes Cidoimos este hombre no es un ser ordinario como los que acostumbras enfrentar –dijo el otro Makhai la cual era una guerrera femenina.

–Silencio Alala no interfieras en mi batalla.

La Makhai que vestía una armadura blanca con rojo y de cabello rubio sonrió y se limito a observar.

– ¿Eso fue todo lo que tenias para dar Cidoimos? –Pregunto Ikki quien apareció detrás de aquel guerrero.

– ¿Cómo pudiste levantarte después de la golpiza que te di?

En el momento en que Cidoimos volteo a ver a Ikki este lo ataco.

– ¡Puño fantasma del Fénix!

–Tu golpe fantasma no me causa el mayor problema Ikki.

En ese momento, Cidoimos comenzó a tener una ilusión en la cual él se encontraba dentro de un palacio hermoso, lleno de riquezas y este se encontraba rodeado de bellas doncellas que le servían en muchas formas.

–Gran Cidoimos, eres el guerrero más poderoso del universo –decían las doncellas.

–Lo sé y pronto reinare en todo el universo estando por encima de Ares, Zeus y de todos los dioses, ese siempre fue mi mayor sueño.

– ¡¿Asi que ese era tu plan desde el principio, eres un traidor?!

Ante Cidoimos aparecieron Ares y Zeus quienes de inmediato tomaron al guerrero y le descuartizaron miembro por miembro provocando en este un dolor increíble.

– ¿Supongo que tu mente ahora está completamente trastornada? –Pregunto Ikki–. No te hare sufrir más, te mandare al infierno ¡Alas ardientes del Fénix en vuelo!

Cidoimos Cayó muerto instantáneamente sin oponer la menor resistencia.

– ¿Quien es el próximo en pelear? –Pregunto Ikki.

–Deseas ser tu quien elimine a este bastardo mi querida Alala.

–Claro Deimos, yo me encargare de eliminar a este tipo.

–¿Asi que ahora una mujer será mi rival? perfecto en el campo de batalla yo no soy condescendiente con nadie asi sea una mujer –dijo Ikki mientras Alala se aproximaba a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atlántida mundo submarino:**

El santuario de Poseidón estaba totalmente reconstruido y tanto el emperador como sus tres generales marinos Sorrento, Kanon y Tetis se encontraban reunidos dentro de la sala principal del reino submarino.

–Señor Poseidón ¿ya tiene elegidos a los últimos cuatro generales marinos? –pregunto, Tetis de Caribdis.

–Ya está todo listo, Tetis, los cuatro nuevos generales marinos han llegado a la Atlántida.

Tetis, Kanon y Sorrento voltearon a sus espaldas y observaron a cuatro personas que se acercaban, cuatro hombres nuevos vistiendo nuevas armaduras marinas.

–**Agni de Naga la serpiente hindú, yo defenderé el pilar del océano Indico.**

Un hombre de piel morena, cabello marrón abundante y alborotado se presento como el nuevo general del océano Índico.

–**Yo soy Adrian de Aloes, guardián del Pacifico Sur.**

Otro hombre de cabello rubio peinado con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y portando una armadura de general marino se inclino ante Poseidón.

–**Me presento ante usted mi señor, yo soy Aetos de Leviatán dragón de siete cabezas, guardián del Pacifico del Norte.**

Otro hombre de cabello negro abultado similar al de Seiya, con piel blanca y ojos azules, quien portaba otra armadura marina llego al lugar.

–**Yo soy Iván de Morgawr guardián del océano Ártico.**

El último de los nuevos generales marinos era un hombre de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello plateado y un semblante serio y enigmático, portaba la última armadura de los generales marinos de Poseidón. Estos cuatro se unieron a los tres ya existentes.

–Sean bienvenidos mis generales marinos. Como bien saben la nueva guerra esta librándose en estos momentos y tanto Athena como otros dioses del Olimpo están combatiendo sin descanso, nosotros no debemos quedarnos atrás y nuestro deber ahora es brindarle apoyo a Athena quien es la comandante suprema en esta guerra –dijo Poseidón–. Artemisa, me hizo llegar estos sellos que son la seña del pacto que hemos hecho con Athena, con estos sellos demostramos nuestra alianza con ella y seremos recibidos sin problemas en su santuario. Ella y sus santos están peleando en estos momentos contra las tropas de Ares, comandadas por Phobos y Deimos quienes están junto a los Makhai, tropas unidas de Ares y Eris diosa de la discordia.

–Mi señor si eso está ocurriendo en Grecia permítame ir en su ayuda se lo ruego –suplico Kanon.

–No Kanon, nuestro tiempo aun no ha llegado y Athena tiene a sus santos que son muy poderosos, ellos sabrán que hacer y debes recordar que entre esos santos se encuentra tu hermano Saga, uno de los más poderosos santos de la orden de Athena, asi que no te preocupes, nuestro tiempo llegara antes de lo que te imaginas ya que si Apolo envió a sus aliados a Atenas no dudara en enviarlos a la Atlántida, asi que no debemos movernos de este lugar.

–Comprendo mi señor y concuerdo con usted –concluyo Kanon.

–Se que te preocupas por ellos Kanon, ya que tu hermano se encuentra ahí pero confiemos en sus capacidades, ya verás que saldrán adelante –dijo Sorrento.

Los siete generales marinos se retiraron dirigiéndose a sus pilares mientras Poseidón se dirigía a sus aposentos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerca del santuario de Athena:**

–Fénix, prepárate pues mi poder no es como el del inútil de Cidoimos –dijo Alala:

–Puedes comenzar cuando gustes –respondió el Fénix.

–De hecho ya he comenzado desde hace unos instantes.

– ¿Qué dices?

Ikki, salió volando por los aires impulsado por un extraño poder que lo arrojo a los cielos golpeándolo a una velocidad increíble para después caer bruscamente sobre su espalda, levantándose muy lastimado y sin poderse explicar que había sucedido.

– ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo lograste golpearme sin que yo me diera cuenta?

–Es simple fénix pues si todos ustedes dorados y Kamei se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, todos los guerreros de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo podemos movernos más allá de la velocidad de la luz, a una velocidad superlumínica, es por eso que no te diste cuenta cuando te ataque y eso me demuestra tu nivel tan inferior.

–Eso es imposible, como puede haber seres más rápidos que la misma luz –dijo Ikki–. No lo creo pues Cidoimos era muy débil y lento.

–Cidoimos era un simple peón de Hades y él no contaba entre los guerreros de alto nivel como lo somos Deimos, Phobos hijos de Ares y yo Alala una de las Makhai más poderosas de Eris diosa de la discordia.

– ¡No te permitiré burlarte de mi Maldita, muere! ¡Alas ardientes del Fénix en vuelo!

–Lento, muy lento santo del Fénix.

Alala, se encontraba detrás de Ikki pues esquivo su máximo poder de una forma más que fácil, para después contraatacar con una ráfaga de luz inmensa la cual se impacto en el cuerpo de Ikki tumbándolo nuevamente. Mientras este se encontraba en el suelo, Alala le pateaba la espalda y la cabeza con gran odio castigándolo de una forma brutal la cual de haber sido el antiguo Fénix seguro era que habría muerto.

La batalla ha comenzado y Fénix se encuentra en una situación difícil, este es el tiempo de demostrar porque han sido elegidos como santos Kamei no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…

**N/A: Ya comenzó la guerra olímpica y Fénix ha sido el primer elegido en esta batalla espero les agrade este capítulo.**

**Los (las) Macas (Makhai**). **En la****mitología griega****los****Macas****o****Makhai****eran****daimones****o espíritus de las batallas y los combates.**

**Como muchos de los espíritus malignos, los macas fueron engendrados por****Eris****(la discordia) sin intervención de nadie más.**

**Algunos de los macas más conocidos son****Homados****(el fragor de la batalla),****Alala****(el grito de guerra),****Proioxis****(la embestida),****Palioxis****(la retirada) y****Cidoimos****(la confusión). **

**Helheim****, es uno de los nueve mundos del****Yggdrasil****, en la****mitología nórdica****. Es conocido como el reino de la muerte y se encontraba en la parte más profunda, oscura y lúgubre de****Niflheim****, otro de los nueve mundos. Estaba gobernado por****Hela****, monstruosa hija de****Loki****, y la entrada era custodiada por un perro conocido como****Garm****. Helheim y Niflheim suelen relacionarse como el mismo mundo, pero esto no es así: Niflheim es el reino del frío, el hielo y la oscuridad, principalmente, y, aunque también son propias en él la muerte y la perdición, donde se dan estas dos últimas específicamente es en Helheim, la capital de la muerte (por decirlo de alguna manera).**

**En este mundo terminaban los que habían muerto por enfermedad o vejez, y una vez se entraba en él ni siquiera los dioses podían salir, a causa del interminable, inagotable e intransitable río****Gjöll****, que lo rodeaba.**

**Por supuesto todos los criminales irán al Helheim, pero para estos hay unas áreas especiales dentro del Helheim.**

**El Nastrand: (playa de cadáveres) también conocido como****Naströnd****y Nastrandir es una sala dentro del reino de Hel donde irán las almas de las personas viles, los asesinos, los perjuros y los mentirosos notorios. También en Nastrand como en el resto del Helheim el sol nunca brilla y los puertos de la sala se abren todos hacia el norte. Las paredes están cubiertas con serpientes que miran todos hacia adentro, escupen sin parar veneno así que esto fluye en torrenciales por la sala y llena todo con vapores venenosos. Se supone que el Nastrand fue el modelo por la representación cristiana de su infierno.**

**Los (las) Nagas en el hinduismo ****Varuna****, el dios****védico****de las tormentas, es considerado el rey de los nagás. Los nagás viven en los****Patala****, el séptimo planeta del inframundo.****Son hijos de ****Kashiapa****y****Kadru****. Entre los más importantes se cuentan****Manasa****,****Shesha Nagá****,****Vasuki****y****Takshaka****.**

**Maehle afirma que según una tradición, el gramático****Patañshali****era una encarnación de la serpiente divina****Adi-Sesha Nagá****.**

**Aloes: Monstruo**** marino del Mar Caribe que rodea las costas de Santo Domingo. Las antiguas crónicas lo describen con un cuello muy largo similar a una oca, con la cabeza puntiaguda como una pera, sin escamas y con cuatro aletas bajo el vientre.**

**Leviatán: ****Monstruo marino de siete cabezas que según la leyenda fue derrotado por el dios Baal. En el Antiguo Testamento, se dice que éste fue creado por Dios, así, en los Salmos, Leviatán, es uno de los grandes monstruos marinos que ha creado Yavé simplemente para "jugar con él".**

**Los orígenes mitológicos de este monstruo sin embargo son anteriores a la Biblia y pertenecen a la tradición fenicia en la cual aparece como un portador de desgracias (un antiguo sello de "tell asmar" muestra un dragón de siete cabezas que es vencido por dos figuras divinas).**

**Morgawr****:****También llamado el monstruo de Cornualles, es un críptido marino que se dice habitaría en la costa de****Cornualles****,****Gran Bretaña****, de la cual habría numerosos supuestos avistamientos durante 1975 y 1976, junto a Falmouth Bay. El 5 de marzo de 1976 fueron publicadas en el periódico**_**Falmouth Packet**_**dos fotografías de la bestia que, aunque llegaron a la redacción en forma anónima, sólo mostraban una silueta. Posee cierto parecido con el monstruo del****lago Ness**** y aclaro que no soy alguien que crea esa historia de dicho monstruo para mi es mitológico como los otros ya citados pero me pareció interesante meterlo aquí pues sus características me agradan para que ese nuevo guerrero Iván fuera el portador de esa bestia mitológica marina y sustituyera a Isaac Kraken. Aclarados los puntos me despido esperando sus reviews a eso ya lo dije verdad hahaha bueno que sea mensaje subliminal hahahaha y si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber hasta pronto.**


	6. Saga el hombre redimido

_Hola a todos Estoy re subiendo este fic dado que ahora recibo ayuda de mi prima __**Elizabeth-Lizabeta**__, quien me apoya en la redacción y orden en mis fics y pues comenzó a editarme esta historia por lo cual debo comenzar a re subir los capítulos ya corregidos por mi prima._

_Se harán varios cambios a la historia pues fue recomendación de mi_ editora.

**Capitulo 6**

**Saga el hombre redimido**

_Un buen arrepentimiento es la mejor medicina que tienen las enfermedades del alma. Frase de don Miguel Cervantes Saavedra._

– ¿En verdad eres un santo Kamei? –Pregunto Alala–. Si es asi realmente me has decepcionado.

Ikki, comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente escupiendo un poco de sangre a causa del gran golpe que había recibido.

–No permitiré que te burles de mí o de mi diosa Athena, eso jamás.

Fénix comenzó a soltar golpes a la velocidad de la luz pero era más que imposible asestarle siquiera uno solo a su rival, lo cual provoco en este una fuerte frustración.

–Fénix, estoy cansada y prefiero matarte rápido pues llevamos prisa y necesitamos asesinar a tu diosa para satisfacer al poderoso Ares.

Alala, comenzó a patear la cabeza de Ikki una y otra vez sin descanso, demostrando una superioridad muy notable.

–Termina con esto Alala, debemos ir en busca de Athena, sacarla de su escondite y matarla –interrumpió Deimos.

–Bien asi lo hare ¡muere fénix!

Alala, estaba por asestar el golpe final y asi asesinar a Ikki, cuando de la nada una voz se escucho a lo lejos.

–Detente en este momento sierva de Ares, si en verdad deseas matarme hazlo si es que puedes.

– ¡A- Athena! ¿Tu aquí? –Dijo un maltrecho Ikki.

–Asi que la propia Athena sale de su escondite para darnos la cara –expreso Deimos–. Vaya la diosa ha cambiado un poco y parece no querer dejarle todo el trabajo a sus vasallos.

Athena, se aproximo a Ikki y lo tomo de la cabeza con suavidad.

–Descansa Ikki, aun es muy difícil para ti acostumbrarte a esta nueva armadura y la razón es simple ya que tu no recibiste mi sangre como lo hicieron Seiya y los demás, descansa mientras yo me hago cargo de esta situación.

Ikki sintió el cálido cosmos de su diosa y se reconforto. Al instante, Athena se puso en pie mirando fijamente a Deimos y Alala.

–El que hayas venido no cambiara nada Athena –dijo Alala–. Eres una simple mujer, has despreciado tu rango de diosa por estar con estos inútiles humanos y a causa de eso te has convertido en una persona débil y mediocre asi que muere ¡Destrucción cósmica!

Alala lanzo su ataque más poderoso, realmente era muy fuerte y a una velocidad sin igual, Ikki intento ponerse en pie pero le fue imposible a causa de su débil estado. En ese instante el ataque impacto el cuerpo de Athena.

–Vámonos Deimos, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

–Jamás levantes tu puño contra un ser superior porque serás aplastado como el insecto que eres.

– ¡Athena! tú aun, no lo puedo creer... –sorprendida Alala.

Athena, con su cosmo energía elevada, camino hasta Alala y con su báculo de Niké extendido toco el pecho de de aquella Makhai la cual comenzó a desvanecerse de forma instantánea.

– ¡Tu eres realmente Athena! ¡No lo entiendo! –Exclamo Alala mientras su cuerpo iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

–Eres una estúpida Alala, solo a ti se te ocurre levantar tu puño contra la verdadera diosa de la guerra, la más poderosa entre las hijas de Zeus –profirió Deimos.

–Es tu turno Deimos debes morir y desaparecer completamente de este universo.

Athena volteo en dirección de Deimos, quien con un rostro lleno de terror intento correr pero la diosa extendió su báculo de nueva cuenta y le arrojo una ráfaga de energía la cual extermino al instante uno de los hijos de Ares.

– ¡Apolo, Ares, continúen enviando a cuanto guerrero deseen pues aquí los estaremos esperando para matarles uno a uno hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarnos cara a cara, par de cobardes! –Grito Athena y dicho grito llego hasta oídos de ambos dioses.

Después de eso Saori levanto a Ikki quien aun estaba aturdido.

–Athena, pero si tu estas aquí el santuario estará vulnerable ante los otros guerreros de Ares –dijo Ikki.

–No te preocupes Fénix, uno de mis más poderosos santos dorados ya se está encargando de eso, el hombre de las almas gemelas tiene todo bajo control.

–Comprendo asi que él entro en acción, siendo asi estoy más tranquilo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A escasos cien metros de llegar a la entrada de las doce casas, en una colina deshabitada, varios cadáveres estaban tumbados en el piso y un santo de armadura dorada tenía por el cuello al último de los invasores.

–Saga, perdóname la vida y mi padre te otorgara una vida llena de lujos y poder absoluto, recuerda tu pasado y tu grandeza–hablo Phobos.

–Eres tan estúpido como tu padre eso jamás volverá a ocurrir–respondió Saga–. Y deseo que estés listo para tu muerte.

Saga de géminis arrojo a Phobos al suelo, quien igual que su hermano intento correr pero fue inútil.

–Eres un cobarde, muere entonces ¡Explosión de galaxias!

Saga, arrojo su gran técnica y destrozo a Phobos el otro hijo de Ares y junto a él a todo su ejército de Makhais dejando libre de peligro al santuario de Athena al menos por un tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard:**

–Señorita Hilda hemos recibido noticias del santuario de griego, la guerra está en su inicio y la propia Athena a intervenido en una batalla acabando con dos de los guerreros de Ares y uno de los santos dorados de la diosa a destrozado a otra parte de dichos invasores.

–Gracias por el informe guardia, puedes retirarte –agradeció Hilda.

–Al parecer Ares y Apolo tienen prisa por conseguir sus objetivos ¿no lo cree señorita? –Pregunto Siegfried.

–Falta poco para que nosotros también entremos en batalla querido Siegfried, pues soy el objetivo principal de Apolo.

–Comprendo señorita y sin duda estaremos listos para ese momento.

En las afueras del palacio Valhalla, Flare se encontraba orando sobre la tumba de Hagen, cuando de la nada una sombra cubrió todo el lugar provocando en la princesa un miedo inmenso.

– ¿Asi que has regresado nuevamente para intentar llevarte a mi hermana, Alberich?

–Señorita Flare, son las ordenes de mi nuevo amo, el omnipotente Apolo y mi misión es llevarme a Hilda conmigo y someter a los dioses guerreros.

–Es terrible mirar hasta donde te llevo tu ambición querido Alberich.

–Lo lamento señorita Flare, pero mis órdenes son acabar con los dioses guerreros y con la familia real de Asgard incluida usted, asi que perdone mi atrevimiento y despídase de este mundo.

–Alberich tú…

Alberich, lanzo su coraza amatista para cubrir a Flare y capturarla, sin embargo una tonada comenzó a escucharse en ese lugar.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi presencia Mime?

–Mi misión no es la de responderte si no la de acabar contigo como el traidor que eres.

–No me hagas reír Mime, tú jamás pudiste con mi nivel, como te atreves a pensar que hoy será diferente.

–Soy el ángel de la muerte, Alberich y esta vez ya no soy como era antes.

Alberich, cambio su expresión a una de espanto al mirar que la armadura roja de Mime se tornaba en color plateado con vivos dorados y que detrás de Mime aparecía una imagen de Elena como si esta fuera su estrella guardiana. Mime comenzó a tocar su hermosa obra musical con su lira, pero algo era diferente pues ante cada nota tocada relámpagos se escuchaban en el cielo y fuertes ráfagas de poder salían de dicho instrumento lo cual dejo perplejo a Alberich.

– ¿De dónde obtuviste semejante poder? No lo entiendo –pregunto Alberich.

–No eres digno de saber el nombre de esa persona asi que muere traidor.

En el momento en el cual Mime estaba por asesinar a Alberich, Flare intervino.

–Detente Mime, no lo hagas te lo ruego.

Mime detuvo su golpe al mirar a Flare ponerse en medio de ambos.

– ¿Por qué se interpone señorita? –Pregunto Mime.

–No deseo ver más sangre derramada ante mí, y mucho menos entre dos dioses guerreros, te lo ruego Mime déjalo ir.

Alberich aprovecho la interrupción para de inmediato escapar de ese lugar a prisa y dirigirse al Valhalla, al mismo tiempo ante Mime y Flare apareció Belenger del Signo de cabello Kuma.

–Otro perro de Apolo ha llegado, hágase a un lado señorita Flare que a este tipo si lo exterminare sin falla.

Increíblemente Flare se hizo a un lado, como si con Alberich hubiese algo más de por medio.

–No creo que te sea posible vencerme dios guerrero, ustedes son nada en comparación a nosotros y eso te lo demostrare ahora.

Belenger lanzo su gran ataque de cabellos, el cual Mime esquivo con relativa facilidad para de inmediato contraatacar con su nuevo y poderoso réquiem de cuerdas, sujetando al guerrero de la corona, rápidamente.

– ¿Cómo has podido ser más rápido que yo y sujetarme de esta manera? –Pregunto Belenger.

Mime no respondió nada y comenzó a tocar, mientras las cuerdas apretaban fuertemente el cuerpo de su adversario quien poco a poco comenzó a sufrir grandes dolores a causa del poder de Mime.

–Muere con mi réquiem de cuerdas perro fiel de tu bastardo amo.

Mime entono su último movimiento el cual sin falla destrozo el cuerpo del guerrero del sol y corto la cabeza de este de forma cruel.

– _¡Es increíble que Mime haya obtenido un poder tan impresionante! –Pensó Flare–. Es posible que esa cruz incrustada en su cintura tenga mucho que ver. No, es algo aun mayor que esa insignia y no logro descifrar de qué se trata._

Mime se aproximo a Flare y le cuestiono el haber interferido en su pelea con Alberich.

–Discúlpame Mime, pero hay algo extraño detrás de todo esto respecto a Alberich y pensé que lo mejor era descubrirlo personalmente, por esa razón te pedí que no lo mataras.

–No se preocupe señorita Flare lo mejor en este momento es dirigirnos al Valhalla y prepararnos para los futuros ataques.

Mime y Flare se dirigieron a su palacio sin decir nada más al respecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Infierno:**

–Mi señor ¿hasta cuando crees que esos estúpidos dioses griegos descubran que tú eres el que tiene cautivo a su hermano? –Pregunto burlona Lilith.

–No lo sé querida Lilith, pero es bastante divertido el observar a esos seres ambiciosos pelear por algo que desconocen sin saber siquiera que los únicos beneficiados somos nosotros al recibir las almas de todos sus guerreros y con eso poco a poco obtener más poder, un poder sin igual que nos será de utilidad cuando bajemos a la tierra –respondió Satanás.

–Dime algo Satán ¿Por qué tienes cautivo al llamado Hades?

–Por diversión y por simple venganza, nadie mas que yo debe ser llamado señor del inframundo, solo yo el ángel caído de Dios soy el amo y señor del infierno y no tolero ni tolerare jamás que otro ser ose tomar el titulo de señor de los infiernos, es solo eso, por mera diversión y venganza hacia este ser inútil y repugnante al cual usare a mi favor al igual que a su hermosa mujer en su debido tiempo. Y cuando los otros imbéciles olímpicos descubran que todo era un engaño de mi parte lo utilizare para que él mismo y su mujer junto a sus ejércitos acaben con todos por igual. Por esa razón es que estoy manejando la mente de su esposa para que todo el poder y maldad repose en Perséfone y con ello las tropas de Hades y las de ella misma renazcan más poderosas que en el pasado pero esta vez será para servirme a mí y a mis propósitos.

–Eres un ser despreciable y astuto mi señor –dijo Lilith–. Pero no has pensado en que otros seres intenten detenerte como en el pasado, sabes de que hablo y si los iluminados de tu némesis llegan a intervenir, tus planes pueden ser destruidos, no lo olvides mi señor, eres supremo pero no invencible menos ante ese ser al cual odias con todas tus fuerzas.

– ¡Cállate maldita! –Interrumpió Belcebú el general supremo de las tropas del infierno.

–No te enfades Belcebú, ella tiene razón pero cuando eso pase y créeme Lilith, realmente deseo que eso ocurra, nosotros tendremos un poder demoniaco supremo, además del humano y en ese momento mi venganza y la de todos nosotros será consumada. Todo en su tiempo Lilith ya verás –concluyo Satanás.

–Comprendo, asi como nosotros estamos en este momento atados, ellos igual no pueden intervenir más de la cuenta en los asuntos entre esos dioses olímpicos, pues deben respetar la libertad de elección de los terrestres y por eso no pueden llegar hasta nosotros; y cuando tengan permitido hacerlo estaremos un paso delante de ellos gracias a tu magnifico plan mi señor, me agrada tu idea –concluyo una sonriente Lilith.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Athena**

Dentro de la habitación principal de Athena se encontraban los santos Kamei, Saga de Géminis y Athena.

–Saga, agradezco tu apoyo al haber eliminado a los sirvientes de Ares, quienes estaban por ingresar y profanar este santuario –hablo Athena.

–No debe agradecerme nada mi señora, pues esta era una cuenta personal que tenia con el ejército de ese maldito Ares.

–Saga, eres impresionante, acabaste con todos esos hombres tu solo y con el hijo de Ares, sin duda tu nivel es superior, pues ni el propio Ikki pudo con esos guerreros y tu fácilmente los exterminaste –dijo Seiya.

–Solo esto debo decir santos Kamei: no se confíen por el simple hecho de portar esas armaduras sagradas pues su poder no proviene de ellas sino de ustedes mismos quienes deben saber cómo unir sus espíritus al de sus armaduras, nunca lo olviden santos de Athena, de lo contrario morirán en el intento, recuérdenlo muy bien.

Después de decir esas palabras, Saga salió de la habitación principal dejando a Seiya y a sus amigos reflexionando.

–Sabias palabras Saga –dijo Athena–. Sin duda eres uno de mis santos dorados más poderoso sino es que el mas.

–Él tiene razón amigos, nosotros hemos sido vanidosos y confiados desde que se nos otorgo este nivel de santos Kamei. Sin duda pensábamos que por el simple hecho de portar estas armaduras seriamos invencibles y ese es un gran error pues al ver ahí tumbado a nuestro amigo Ikki, nos damos cuenta que aún nos falta mucho por aprender y debemos hacerlo rápido ya que esta guerra es más complicada que las pasadas y no tenemos permitido cometer errores como el exceso de confianza –expreso Shiryu.

Ikki se reincorporo lentamente aceptando su error, y concordó con Shiryu. Los cinco santos unieron sus manos prometiendo no permitir que esa clase de errores les volviesen a ocurrir. Al instante, Athena con su báculo se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano para comenzar a derramar un poco de su sangre y con esta cubrir la armadura de Ikki.

–Con esta sangre tu armadura será más poderosa Ikki, solo falta que tú con tu propio cosmos la hagas renacer a su máxima capacidad –hablo Athena.

–Gracias Athena, es un gran honor para mí recibir tu sangre, esta sangre que le ha dado vida nueva a mi armadura y a mi propia alma.

Mientras tanto Saga, continuaba su camino con dirección a su templo, al pasar por cada una de las doce casas los santos que ahí moraban lo miraban con gran respeto al igual que a Dohko y a Aioros pues los tres santos, tanto Géminis, Sagitario como Libra eran ahora los de mayor edad y los de mayor jerarquía dentro de los doce santos dorados y por esa razón los otros al mirar a Saga lo hacían con respeto. Saga ingreso al templo de Sagitario en donde se encontraba Aioros.

–Buen trabajo Saga, realmente sería terrible si cualquiera de nosotros o cualquier otro guerrero intentara atacarte, ya que ahora sin duda eres el más poderoso de los doce santos dorados, incluso superaste a Shaka y al propio antiguo maestro Dohko. Pues al renacer tu alma purificada, tus poderes regresaron a su nivel original pues Athena quito el sello que te limitaba como santo dorado, y ahora que te libero, tu poder es sin duda superior, me alegra que ahora seas nuestro aliado –dijo Aioros.

–El pasado es solo eso amigo y sin duda se que en el momento de mi muerte seré enjuiciado por mis errores, sin embargo en esta nueva etapa he recibido una oportunidad más de reivindicar mis fallas y limpiar el nombre de mi casta dando mi vida por la justicia al igual que mi hermano Kanon. Los dos pelearemos hasta la muerte por preservar la paz y la justicia en este mundo.

Saga, siguió su camino dejando a Aioros sin palabras, cada uno de sus compañeros de batalla le saludo amablemente hasta que por fin llego a su templo correspondiente.

–De nuevo en este laberinto de sombras, vaya que es solitario este sitio y es lo que me corresponde ¿asi que el destino me ha regresado a ser lo que era antes de ser corrompido por el mal?

–Asi es querido Saga, nuevamente eres lo que mereces ser y tus pecados serán juzgados en su debido tiempo, por ahora solo debes preocuparte por tu misión actual.

–Me sorprende la facilidad con la que entras y sales de este y de los otros templos sin ser percibida mi querida Andrea. –expreso Saga.

–Digamos que aprendí del mejor, tu eres un ser superior y te sería fácil andarte por cualquier lugar si asi lo desearas y sin duda esa cualidad la aprendí muy bien de ti querido Saga.

–Comprendo, pero ahora ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Solo deseo recordar viejos tiempos querido maestro y demostrarte lo que en el pasado me pedias, claro solo si tu lo deseas.

–Ya veo ¿asi que deseas mostrarme tu poder querida Andrea?

–Solo si estás de acuerdo.

–No desearía destruir el templo de Géminis, realmente es muy hermoso como para destrozarlo en una demostración –dijo Saga.

–Si gustas podemos ir a un lugar propicio para terminar nuestro encuentro del pasado –hablo Andrea.

–Está bien, hagámoslo, no deseo perderme la oportunidad de ver la evolución de mi discípula.

Andrea se acerco a Saga y expulso un poco de energía, lo cual provoco que ambos desaparecieran al instante del templo de Géminis.

–El cosmos de Saga ha desaparecido por completo –dijo Mu–. ¿Acaso el ha muerto? No lo creo, él es demasiado poderoso como para morir tan fácilmente, algo mas debe haber de por medio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saga y Andrea aparecieron en un lugar bastante hermoso era una especie de dimensión alterna a la terrestre dentro de una enorme sala llena de adornos barrocos, querubines que adornaban dicha sala, enormes pilares alrededor de la habitación y varios candelabros de un metal diferente al oro, la plata, el bronce, el diamante o a cualquier material terrestre conocido. Dicho material brillaba increíblemente y al fondo, cerca de una enorme puerta de madera de la más fina del mundo, se encontraba un accesorio muy extraño, el cual flotaba de forma increible.

– ¿Asi que aquí perteneces? –Pregunto Saga–. Es un sitio acogedor y lleno de vida, se siente una gran bondad emanando de este lugar.

Andrea, quien vestía de forma casual, pantalón de mezclilla ceñido a su cuerpo en color blanco y una sudadera en color negro con tenis igualmente negros sonrió.

–Saga, es hora de agradecerte todo el tiempo que me cuidaste y entrenaste, y la única forma de hacerlo es mostrándote mí verdadera identidad.

Andrea camino hasta donde se encontraba dicho accesorio flotante el cual era nada menos que una hermosa ala, si un ala como la que muchas veces se describía en literatura basada en ángeles o como las que se encontraban en las pinturas de los antiguos artistas. Saga observo fijamente todo lo que ocurría.

–Ven a mí ala angelical de la divina nobleza universal, ven y cubre mi cuerpo.

Al término de sus palabras dicha ala se elevo aun mas, para de inmediato convertirse en una armadura brillante y hermosa la cual se incrusto en el cuerpo de Andrea. Dicha armadura era similar a la que portaba cuando vio por primera vez a su viejo maestro en el santuario pero está era de color azul, con vivos dorados en todo su contorno, de igual forma la armadura cubría solo su pecho pues tenía las espalda libre para dejar salir un par de hermosas alas en color blanco brillante, sus brazos estaban libres solo sus muñecas eran cubiertas por un par de brazaletes largos en color azul con vivos dorados, en su cintura portaba una falda larga de seda blanca con adornos colgantes de oro puro, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas botas largas hasta la rodilla, dicha parte de la rodilla era de oro puro y la otra parte de las piernas en color azul con vivos dorados, en su cintura portaba una hermosa espada larga y estética con el mango dorado y su vaina en color café con hilo de oro, por ultimo su casco era precioso. Alto tipo polos en color azul y a los lados tenía cuatro adornos en forma de plumas, pero de diamante, cuatro en cada lado y su brillo era sin igual. Saga quedo impactado al mirar a su alumna como toda una guerrera.

–Andrea ¿tú eres?

El poder de Andrea comenzó a sentirse en dicho lugar y Saga comenzó a observar a detalle cada uno de los movimientos de la joven.

–Ahora comprendo todo siendo asi debemos pelear hasta el final por preservar la paz y el amor en nuestra amada tierra, gracias por mostrarme este mensaje y por enseñarme tu poder–dijo Saga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo.**

¡Belenger, eres un estúpido! como has podido ser asesinado por un insignificante dios guerrero de Asgard –expreso Atlas.

–No te preocupes Atlas, a fin de cuentas nuestro objetivo se cumplió pues Alberich logro ingresar al palacio y aunque haya más dioses guerreros dentro del Valhalla, conoce bien ese lugar y con su inteligencia sabrá escabullirse hasta llegar a Hilda –dijo Apolo.

–Está bien, aun asi es una vergüenza para los guerreros de la corona del sol el que Belenger haya sido derrotado con tanta facilidad, pronto acabaremos con todos ellos lo juro.

Apolo, Yao y Atlas caminaron e ingresaron al templo del sol. Por su parte, Ares se encontraba en su palacio dentro del Olimpo y no estaba de muy buen humor al saber que sus hijos y sus tropas habían sido exterminados por Athena y por aquel santo dorado.

– ¡Maldito Saga, como te atreviste! ¡Me las vas a pagar! y lo mismo te digo a ti Athena, tu reto es aceptado tú y todos los que te siguen morirán en mis manos.

– ¿Asi que el temible Ares ha sido humillado una vez más por su poderosa hermana Athena? ¡Qué patético eres, de verdad!

– ¡Cállate maldita! – recrimino Ares.

–Recuerda que soy Afrodita, diosa del amor entre muchos otros títulos y soy hija del gran titán Urano, por consiguiente soy una generación anterior a la del viejo Zeus y a pesar de ser mayor que él, mi belleza y juventud son eternos.

–Sé quién eres pero tu presencia me incomoda ¡lárgate de mi vista!

–Lo hare, solo debo decirte que liberare a Artemisa del poder de Apolo, soy diosa del amor y no me gusta mirar a los inocentes siendo lastimados por seres viles como tú o Apolo.

–A mi me da igual lo que hagas con esa inútil de Artemisa, mi objetivo es en este momento Athena y sus santos. Haz lo que te plazca con ella pero te advierto que si llegas a cruzarte en mi camino te matare a ti también –dijo Ares.

– ¡Eres un imbécil! no podrías siquiera tocarme uno solo de mis cabellos dorados.

Al tiempo que Afrodita dijo esas palabras, Ares fue paralizado por una fuerza extraña que le impidió moverse.

–Lo ves, eres un inepto, solo te puse mi barrera y no pudiste mover ni uno solo de tus dedos, de verdad que eres patético

Afrodita, quien vestía una túnica rosa transparente la cual dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo, desapareció dejando aun mas enfurecido a Ares.

– ¡Maldita sea todos se burlan de mi! –Exclamo enfurecido Ares.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Artemisa se encontraba en su zona leyendo infinidad de libros mientras sus tres ángeles la protegían.

–Hola linda Artemisa, ya es hora de que salgas de esta prisión.

–Afrodita ¿Acaso retaras a mi hermano Apolo?

–Ese tonto esta distraído persiguiendo una falda para satisfacer sus placeres, es idéntico a ese viejo de Zeus asi que no hay problema, te puedo liberar sin que este se dé cuenta y en cuanto lo haga te pido que te vayas de inmediato al santuario de tu hermana Athena y le digas que tanto yo como mis guerreros nos uniremos a su causa –dijo Afrodita.

–Gracias Afrodita, eres muy buena –respondió Artemisa.

–Vete Artemisa, huye rápido antes de que Zeus o esa vieja de Hera descubran que te libere. Ante ellos si me sería difícil enfrentarme asi que huye rápido.

Afrodita libero a Artemisa de la barrera impuesta por Apolo, esta de inmediato desapareció junto con sus tres guerreros. Hera desde su trono observo todo a detalle pero dejo que la diosa de la luna se escapara.

–Mientras menos dioses haya en el Olimpo me será más fácil deshacerme del maldito de mi esposo y después de acabar con él seguirán los demás, asi yo reinare a lado del gran señor del infierno –dijo Hera soltando una carcajada macabra.

Continuara…

**N/A: Saludos a todas pues aquí con un capitulo mas, es raro sí, lo sé pero asi me gusta escribir a mí. Es mi estilo y muchas ya lo conocen y las que no pues ojala les agrade, les ofrezco disculpas a las fans de Ikki pero ahora tenía que usarlo de este modo, poco a poco irá creciendo espero me disculpen y pues de que Saga es el más poderosos de los dorados junto con Shaka al menos para mí lo son pues son mis favoritos hablo de los dorados he y habrá muchas sorpresas jejejeje . De su alumna pues vaya alumna verdad esperemos más de ella. Ahora si a dar aclaraciones principalmente de Afrodita y de porque no la puse como hija de Zeus aquí va un resumen. **

**AFRODITA: ****La 'surgida de la espuma' Afrodita nació de la espuma del mar cerca de****Pafos****(Chipre) después de que****Crono****cortase durante la****Titanomaquia****los genitales a****Urano****con una hoz****adamantina****y los arrojase tras él al mar. En su**_**Teogonía**_**,****Hesíodo****cuenta que los genitales «fueron luego llevados por el piélago durante mucho tiempo. A su alrededor surgía del miembro inmortal una blanca espuma y en medio de ella nació una doncella» ya adulta. Este mito de Venus (el nombre romano de Afrodita) nacida adulta,**_**Venus Anadiómena**_**('Venus saliendo del mar')****fue una de las representaciones icónicas de Afrodita, famosa por la admiradísima pintura de****Apeles****, hoy perdida, pero descrita por****Plinio el Viejo****en su**_**Naturalis Historia**_**. **

**Por esto, Afrodita es de una generación anterior a la de****Zeus****.****Homero****cuenta en el libro V de la**_**Ilíada**_**otra versión sobre su origen, según la cual sería hija de ****Dione****, quien era la diosa oracular original («Dione» significa simplemente 'diosa', forma femenina de 'diosa', el****genitivo****de «Zeus») en****Dódona****. Según Homero, Afrodita, aventurándose en batalla para proteger a su hijo****Eneas****, es herida por****Diomedes****y vuelve con su madre, postrándose de rodillas para ser reconfortada. «Dione» parece ser equivalente a Gea, la****Madre Tierra****, a quien Homero trasladó al Olimpo y alude a un hipotético panteón****protoindoeuropeo**** original, con dios jefe representado por el cielo y el rayo y la diosa jefa (forma femenina de**_**Di-**_**) representada como la tierra o el suelo fértil. La propia Afrodita fue llamada a veces «Dione». Una vez que el culto a Zeus hubo usurpado el oráculo-robledo de Dódona, algunos poetas lo tuvieron por padre de Afrodita.**

**Algunos autores consideran que Afrodita era hija de****Talasa****, la personificación femenina del mar, y de Zeus. Pero yo preferí dejarla en este fic como hija de Urano y como mas antigua que el propio Zeus respetando lo que esta explicado arriba lo que no agregue en este fic eso lo deje de lado por gusto personal fue lo de los hijos que tuvieron Afrodita y Ares eso lo omití pues no es muy de mi agrado esa parte de la mitología jajajaja solo gusto personal por ello Ares y ella en su dialogo jamás hablan de sus hijos ni nada de eso, bueno después de todo este rollo espero les guste el capitulo y me lo hagan saber en sus reviews y espero de igual forma les agraden las referencias bye.**


	7. Venganza y ambición

_Hola a todos Estoy re subiendo este fic dado que ahora recibo ayuda de mi prima __**Elizabeth-Lizabeta**__, quien me apoya en la redacción y orden en mis fics y pues comenzó a editarme esta historia por lo cual debo comenzar a re subir los capítulos ya corregidos por mi prima._

_Se harán varios cambios a la historia pues fue recomendación de mi_ editora.

**Capitulo 7 **

**Venganza y ambición**

_Si hacemos el bien por interés, seremos astutos, pero nunca buenos._

_Marco Tulio Cicerón_

Artemisa desapareció su cosmos y junto con sus tres ángeles emprendieron la huida del Olimpo. Por su parte, Apolo se encontraba con sus dos guerreros restantes.

–Mi señor, su hermana ha sido liberada por Afrodita –dijo Yao.

–Lo sé, pero es mejor dejarla escapar, pues estando ella fuera, sin duda se dirigirá hasta donde a mi me conviene y gracias a eso lograre mi cometido –respondió Apolo.

–Ya comprendo mi señor, es usted bastante sabio –agrego Atlas.

En la alcoba principal del monte Olimpo, Zeus observaba como su pequeña Artemisa salía huyendo como una fugitiva.

–Corre hija y que la salvación llegue a todos ustedes en el momento de la verdad –dijo el dios supremo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Athena.**

–Athena, tengo informes de Poseidón. Él me ha dicho que Artemisa ha huido del Olimpo gracias a la ayuda de Afrodita.

–Lo sé soldado, puedes retirarte y gracias por el informe.

Athena se mostro pensativa y de inmediato pensó en el mejor lugar para que su hermana se refugiara.

–Dohko, ven de inmediato por favor.

El patriarca y santo de Libra ingreso a la alcoba de su señora.

– ¿Nuestro invitado aun sigue en Grecia?

–Si mi señora aun esta aquí.

–Hazlo venir ante mí, necesito hablar con él.

El santo de Libra obedeció al instante y fue por su invitado, el cual era nada menos que Bud de alcor Zeta. Al entrar, Athena le pidió a Dohko dejarla a solas con el dios guerrero.

–Dios guerrero de Asgard, me alegra saber que aun estas con nosotros, deseo pedirte un favor muy grande, mi hermana Artemisa, ha escapado del Olimpo y seguro es que vendrá conmigo para que la ayude, pero si la recibo en mi santuario será presa fácil de sus enemigos. Lo que deseo pedirte es que la lleves a tu tierra y que le pidas a tu señora le de asilo para protegerla de las manos de mi hermano mayor, Apolo.

Bud se quedo pensando por un momento, dudando si llevar a dicha diosa a su país era una buena idea dado que ella era hermana de Apolo.

–Comprendo tu desconfianza Bud, pero te aseguro que Hilda estará de acuerdo conmigo. Mi hermana es una buena diosa, no tendrás dificultades con ella o con sus ángeles.

–Está bien gran Athena, no puedo negarme a la petición de la magnánima diosa de la sabiduría, acepto su petición yo me encargare de explicarle la situación a mi señora Hilda.

Athena sonrió y le agradeció su amabilidad. En ese momento el cosmos enorme de Artemisa se sintió en el santuario ateniense.

–Parece que mi hermana ha llegado al santuario, debo retirarme un momento Bud, pues deseo dar la bienvenida a mi querida hermana.

–No se preocupe gran Athena, yo estaré aquí esperándoles hasta que sea el tiempo de retirarme junto con su hermana.

Athena, salió de la sala principal y se dirigió hasta la entrada del santuario, escoltada por sus cinco Kamei. Al llegar al templo de Aries, observo que dentro de aquella casa, el santo de Aries ya estaba atendiendo a la hermana de su señora Athena.

¡Qué alegría me dar verte querida hermana! –expreso Saori con voz alegre al tiempo que abrazaba a su rubia hermana.

–Lo mismo digo Athena, es un placer volverte a ver, y lo mejor es que por fin he dejado de estar bajo el poder de Apolo.

–Eso es lo mejor Artemisa, pero muy probable que él sepa que estas en este lugar, si deseas realmente liberar todo tu poder y por fin librarte de él, debes irte de este lugar a donde no sospechen que ahí te encuentras.

–Lo sé Athena, es por eso que vine aquí pues solo tú puedes decirme un lugar indicado para eso. Bien podría haberle pedido asilo a Poseidón, pero la Atlántida es un lugar al cual Apolo, seguramente supondrá que iré, asi que por eso deseo que me ayudes hermana.

–No te preocupes, ya tengo un buen lugar para que te escondas en lo que todo tu poder renace, pues por desgracia para ti, el dominio que por años tuvo Apolo sobre tu persona, adormeció en demasía ese gran poder tuyo y necesitas realmente despertarlo pues la batalla ya comenzó y todos debemos tener nuestro poder al máximo, todos querida hermana, todos ¿Si me entiendes verdad?

– ¿Acaso tu planeas? ya veo, de verdad es algo arriesgado hermana, pero te ayudare, no lo dudes y gracias por tu apoyo –concluyo Artemisa.

Ambas diosas regresaron al salón principal del patriarca en donde Bud las esperaba listo para regresar a Asgard. Al llegar al salón, Athena protocolariamente presento a su hermana con Bud y de inmediato emprendieron la partida con destino hacia Asgard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard palacio Valhalla.**

Hilda, se encontraba sentada meditando en su trono, resguardada por Siegfried y Balder, dos de sus dioses guerreros. Al instante una sombra cubrió toda la sala principal lo que puso alertas a los mencionados dioses. Al desaparecer la oscuridad, una risa burlona se escucho en la sala y la silueta de Alberich apareció ante Hilda.

–Hace tiempo que no te veía gran Hilda, sigues tan hermosa como en el pasado.

– ¿Asi que lograste evadir a mis otros dioses guerreros? de verdad eres un ser con una gran inteligencia, Alberich.

–No fue difícil, como bien dices, mi cerebro es superior al de muchos en este lugar y conozco a la perfección todos los secretos de este castillo, por esa razón me fue fácil llegar hasta aquí.

Siegfried y Balder se pusieron en guardia para proteger a Hilda y listos para el ataque.

–Deténganse amigos –ordeno Hilda–. Dejen hablar a este hombre, deseo que me haga saber sus razones y sus intenciones.

–Eres muy compasiva como siempre gran Hilda y en respuesta a tu bondad te diré porque he venido aquí y la razón por la cual es que estoy vivo.

–Adelante Alberich, te escucho –Dijo Hilda.

–Antes que otra cosa debo pedirte perdón por mis pecados del pasado gran Hilda, mi arrogancia y vanidad no me dejaban ver más allá de mi ambición, pero ahora tratare de enmendar mis errores del pasado y la forma de hacerlo es revelándote lo poco que he descubierto de Apolo y el porqué te desea con él.

Hilda, escuchaba atenta las palabras de Alberich sin interrumpirlo.

–Yo regrese a la vida gracias al poder del dios Apolo, quien llego hasta el "Nastrond" dentro del "Helheim" para resucitarme con la condición de ayudarlo a capturarte y llevarte con él hasta el Olimpo. Sé que es probable que muera después de decir esto, pero no puedo ni debo permitir que tú seas raptada por ese dios egoísta y lleno de maldad, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, protegerte y decirte que él te desea. Pues con tu gran poder y cuerpo virginal tiene la intención de procrear a su hijo supremo y que este se convierta en el amo y señor del Olimpo y de todo el universo. Para eso te necesita a ti pues tu cuerpo es libre de pecado, en pocas palabras te desea por la pureza que posees, con la cual al mezclarse contigo el poder del hijo que procreen será inmenso, superior al de los propios Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidón, Athena y al príncipe de los infiernos Satán. Con eso él intentara controlar ese gran poder en su hijo y gobernar a todos en este universo. Por esa razón tú no debes ser raptada por él. Pero hay algo más importante contigo y es que tú debes…

Alberich se desvaneció cayendo inconsciente.

– ¡Es el poder de Apolo! –Exclamo Hilda.

Esta incendio su cosmos al máximo protegiendo el cuerpo de Alberich y evitando que Apolo lo destruyera.

– ¡Su cosmo energía es increíble! –Grito Hilda–. No creo resistir mucho tiempo protegiendo a Alberich, mi poder no es tan grande como para detener a un dios que es capaz de ingresar al "Nastrond" y revivir a alguien desde ese lugar. No lo soportare por mucho tiempo.

Balder y Siegfried elevaron sus cosmos creando un escudo momentáneo, intentando proteger a su princesa. Rápidamente se les unieron Ragnar, Ivar y Vali para unir sus cosmos y crear una barrera más grande aun.

– ¡Es inútil amigos! –Grito Balder–. No resistiremos mucho, este poder es increíble, pronto sucumbiremos ante él.

En el momento en el cual estaban por ser derrotados con la energía de Apolo, Mime llego acompañado de Bud y de la gran Artemisa quien de inmediato elevo su cosmo energía al máximo para ayudar a Hilda y a sus dioses guerreros.

Poco a poco el poder de Apolo fue decreciendo hasta desaparecer por completo de aquel lugar.

**Monte Olimpo:**

–Lograste detenerme por un momento hermanita, pero no podrás evitar que cumpla mis planes, ya estás en donde quería, asi que por hoy le perdonare la vida a ese perro traidor de Alberich, pero borrare de su memoria lo último que iba a decirle a su princesa y asi evitare una complicación más a mis planes.

**Asgard palacio del Valhalla:**

–Muchas gracias por tu ayuda quien quiera que seas –dijo Hilda.

–Yo soy la diosa de la luna, Artemisa.

Artemisa le explico lo sucedido a Hilda, y el porqué Athena le había pedido ayuda a Bud para llevar a su hermana a Asgard. Si bien, Apolo sabría que ella estaría en Asgard, le seria mas difícil atacar dicho lugar ya que estaría protegido no solo por Hilda, sino también por Artemisa y por Poseidón quien estaba muy cercano a Asgard, asi que por esa razón Athena envió a su hermana a ese lugar para sitiarlo astutamente poniendo un segundo frente mas solido en aquel lugar.

– ¡Es increíble! –Expreso Hilda–. Esta Athena es extremadamente diferente a la que vino hace tiempo a pelear contra nosotros. Su despertar como la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría es pleno y estas estrategias lo demuestran.

–Asi es Hilda, si tu vieras el rostro de Athena hoy en día no la reconocerías, su cuerpo es el mismo y su belleza también, pero su expresión y cosmo energía si han cambiado y mucho, de verdad no lo creerías –dijo Bud.

–Tu guerrero tiene razón Hilda de Polaris, es una gran ventaja que ella este de nuestro lado como nuestra líder de guerra. De haber sido todo lo contrario, ya estaríamos muertos asi como lo están los guerreros e hijos de Ares, quien hozo atacar a Athena y todo su ejército fue aplastado por ella misma y por uno solo de sus santos de oro –agrego Artemisa.

–Comprendo, entonces una de las diosas más poderosas del Olimpo por fin despertó en su totalidad. Es grato saber que ella es una aliada –concluyo Hilda.

–Lo que no entiendo es porque si Apolo tiene un poder tan grande el cual llega desde el Olimpo hasta este lugar, no viene él personalmente a atacarnos –dijo Ragnar.

–Yo te responderé primo –hablo Alberich, quien poco a poco comenzó a reincorporarse–. Apolo tiene un poder sin igual dentro del monte Olimpo pero fuera de él su poder es mínimo ya que el dios del sol no es como Athena y Poseidón quienes ya han sabido controlar sus poderes fuera del monte Olimpo gracias a todo el tiempo que han vivido como humanos. Eso les ha ayudado a conseguir ese control, pero tanto Apolo, como Artemisa y los otros dioses olímpicos aun no controlan ese poder, pero están a poco de lograrlo, asi que no deben confiarse en que ellos fuera del Olimpo son presa fácil, pues estarían en un grave error si asi lo piensan y se confían.

–Comprendo Alberich y agradezco tu confesión, yo te perdono de todo el mal que causaste y desde hoy regresas a tu lugar como dios guerrero de Asgard, al menos hasta que esta batalla termine, después de eso no sé si todos sigamos con vida –dijo Hilda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo:**

Zeus se encontraba caminando por los jardines olímpicos, observando a todos sus hijos y no hijos, dioses del Olimpo. Dicho Dios se notaba abrumado y confundido como si algo cruzara por su cabeza.

–Gran Zeus, te noto preocupado –dijo Afrodita, quien apareció de la nada frente al padre supremo de los dioses–. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa al dios todo poderoso?

–Como te atreves a venir frente a mi después de que tu ayudaste a escapara a mi hija Artemisa, debería matarte por eso.

–Pero no lo harás viejo, tu ya no eres el de hace siglos, asi que no me harás ningún daño.

–Tonta, me llamas viejo cuando tú eres una generación anterior a la mía.

–Lo sé, pero gracias a mis cuidados y a mi poder, conservo mi belleza y juventud y tu a pesar de tener un cuerpo divino tu rostro ya está un poco avejentado, asi que aunque sea mayor, tú estás más viejo que yo.

–Bueno, no estamos hablando de mi rostro. Afrodita, tú has apoyado a esos traidores hijos míos y eso no me gusta.

–No te engañes a ti mismo viejo ¿en verdad estas dispuesto a matar a Artemisa? o más aun ¿estás dispuesto a exterminar a Athena? Si tú me dices que en efecto deseas matarlas, yo misma te ayudare a acabar con ellas, anda dímelo.

–Aun eres como una chiquilla caprichosa, mejor me largo de aquí.

Zeus desapareció del lugar mientras Afrodita sonreía discretamente y decía.

–De verdad has cambio gran Zeus, a mi no me engañas, pero dejare que todo transcurra como debe ser y asi podre ver cuánta razón tengo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atlántida reino submarino:**

– ¿A dónde se dirige, rey Poseidón? –pregunto Tetis.

–En la tierra hay muchas familias que depende de mí, mejor dicho de la persona que conocen como Julián Solo, soy un empresario muy poderoso y debo atender los asuntos de esa familia pues hay miles de trabajadores que dependen de mi y no puedo desatender esa parte de mi vida, asi que subiré a la tierra y cuando algo ocurra regresare sin dudarlo al igual que ustedes. Pero no se preocupen, por el momento los ojos del Olimpo están puestos en el santuario de Athena y para ellos la Atlántida es menos que nada. A menos que yo haga algo, pero aun no es tiempo, asi que vayamos a la tierra y regresaremos cuando sea tiempo de hacerlo.

–Permítame ir con usted mi señor, deseo estar a su lado en todo momento –dijo Tetis.

–Yo también iré con usted emperador –hablo Sorrento.

–Está bien su presencia me será de utilidad. Kanon, ¿supongo que tu iras al templo de Athena verdad?

–Asi es emperador, yo estaré en el santuario y le informare de cualquier cosa que ahí ocurra.

–Muy bien, que asi sea. Ustedes cuatro, Iván, Agni, Adrian y Aetos ¿Qué harán?

"Nos quedaremos protegiendo este lugar hasta su regreso mi señor" Respondieron los cuatro generales marinos.

–Siendo asi dejo a la Atlántida en sus manos hasta que regrese a este lugar para apoyar tanto a Athena y a sus santos como a Hilda, Artemisa, Afrodita y quien desee apoyarnos en esta guerra. Hasta entonces ustedes no interfieran si no es por orden mía o de Athena.

"Si, mi señor, como usted ordene" respondieron los cuatro generales al unisonó. Al instante, Poseidón y sus tres generales más cercanos se retiraron con dirección a la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Infierno Pandemónium:**

– ¿Ya terminaron de divertirse Belcebú? –pregunto Satanás.

–Si mi señor esta mujer ya esta lista, hemos lavado su cerebro como usted lo pidió y gracias a las muertes de los soldados de aquellos dioses olímpicos, nuestro poder es bastante aceptable asi que cuando guste puede enviarnos a la tierra.

Belcebú, arrojo al suelo a una traumatizada Perséfone, quien se encontraba en estado de shock después de haber sufrido cualquier cantidad de torturas mentales y psicológicas, observando el verdadero horror del infierno.

– ¡Pobre mujer, realmente esta aterrada! eres un miserable mi señor –dijo una sarcástica Lilith.

– ¿Quien es más miserable Lilith? ¿Yo por haber hecho lo que hice? o ¿Aquella diosa que me entrego a la hija de su esposo como obsequio para satisfacer mis ambiciones? Yo soy una bestia infernal, mi odio hacia Dios es inmenso, por esa razón hago lo que hago pero esa mujer llamada Hera y los mismos humanos ¿son menos culpables que yo por tantos pecados cometidos?

–A mi no me vengas con tus mentiras, mezcladas con verdades mi señor, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que eres un embustero, tu manipulaste a esa mujer para que te cediera a esta hembra asi que al menos a mi no me confundirás.

–¿Manipularla dices? no me hagas reír Lilith, a esos seres terrenales y mundanos no hace falta manipularlos, ellos mismos con sus actos egoístas y llenos de ambición llegan a mi sin la necesidad de que yo haga algo. Esa bruja accedió de inmediato a entregarme a esta mujer solo por celos y rencor al haber sido engañada por su esposo y me la entrego solo por venganza y despecho hacia su señor, ella no es mejor ni peor que yo, en mi caso solo pongo el camino, ellos son quienes lo eligen pues son ambiciosos y ególatras.

– ¿Y que harás con esta mujer que está muerta mentalmente?

–La arrojare a la tierra y si alguien se apiada de ella estará bien, pero si nadie la ayuda morirá en cuestión de días.

– ¿Y con el hombre llamado Hades que harás?

–Le daré una lección a esa vieja bruja llamada Hera, hare que el llamado Hades descargue su furia en contra de ella por haber asesinado a su esposa Perséfone.

–Pero Perséfone está viva, y es posible que al ella caer a la tierra los guerreros de Athena la salven.

–Lo sé, pero la mente de ese usurpador no sabrá eso, él creerá que su amante está muerta por culpa de Hera, Zeus, los olímpicos y la propia Athena. Y no solo eso pues con el trabajo que hice con Perséfone, cuando ella comience a tener un poco de control mental, pensara que los olímpicos fueron los que traicionaron a su esposo y llamara a sus tropas, incluso ella misma intentara vengarse y se creara una guerra sin misericordia en la cual todos morirán, principalmente esos asquerosos humanos a los que odio con todo mi ser. Mientras eso ocurre nosotros nos divertiremos mucho viendo como tanto Hades como Perséfone descargan su furia en contra de todos ellos en un acto de venganza. Con todo eso será posible que nosotros solo tengamos que bajar a la tierra para tomar posesión de ella y para acabar con los que queden vivos.

–Eres un vil y malvado ángel, no cabe duda que eres muy hábil y siempre buscas la mejor oportunidad utilizando a todos a tu antojo sin mover un solo dedo. Eres terrible y por eso me encantas.

Al termino de sus palabras, Lilith se aproximo a Satanás y con su mano toco su rostro dándole un beso agresivo y pasional al rey de las tinieblas mientras este con una de sus manos tomaba el cuerpo de Perséfone y lo desaparecía arrojándolo a la tierra, como si se tratara de simple ropa vieja que después de usarla la tiras a la basura.

–Ya tendremos tiempo para disfrutar y recuperar todo lo que Dios nos arrebato querida Lilith, sabes que eres mi general preferida, pero en este momento, debo despertar al Hades y lavar su cerebro para que regrese a la tierra, lleno de odio y sediento de venganza.

Lilith, acompaño a Satanás para presenciar ese momento el cual sin duda ella disfrutaría como nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siberia oriental:**

El cuerpo de Perséfone cayo desnudo en la helada tundra siberiana cerca de un pueblo alejado de la civilización. En ese momento dos personas venían caminando sobre la nieve de Siberia.

–Andrea mira en ese lugar parece ser una mujer.

–Eso parece Katia, y no solo eso sino que parece estar en muy mal estado.

Las dos mujeres se apresuraron hasta llegar a donde Perséfone se encontraba..

–Por dios esta mujer está muy mal, llevémosla de inmediato al refugio –sugirió Katia.

Andrea, tomo entre sus brazos a la mal herida y junto con Katia retomaron su camino.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola estimadas lectoras aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic esperando sea de su agrado. Es un fic extraño lo sé pero asi me lo plantee.**

**A partir de este punto es donde he cambiado o mejor dicho quitado escenas que ya no venían al caso dentro de la historia. Desde este capítulo en adelante es cuando todo comienza a tomar más fuerza y la acción y drama irán llegando asi como nuevas revelaciones. Gracias por su visita.**


	8. El regreso de Hades

**Capitulo 8**

**El regreso de Hades**

_Consulta el ojo de tu enemigo, porque es el primero que ve tus defectos. Frase de Antistenes, filosofo griego 455 a 360 a.C._

– ¿Quién, podrá ser esta, mujer? –pregunto intrigada, Katia.

–Es una mujer muy importante, tan solo mira su piel, es muy fina y blanca, sin duda se trata de una persona con gran importancia –respondió Andrea.

– ¿Sabes quién es verdad Andrea?

–Vamos al templo Katia, ahí nos esperan nuestros compañeros; y en ese sitio encontraras la respuesta a todas tus dudas.

Ambas mujeres, continuaron su camino, sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Athena:**

Athena, mejor conocida como Saori Kido, se encontraba caminando por las calles de la hermosa ciudad ateniense; acompañada de sus cinco guardianes principales. Todos vestían ropas comunes para no llamar la atención de los ciudadanos de aquel lugar. Hyoga, observo hacia donde se encontraba un puesto de revistas y periódicos para de inmediato acercarse a curiosear, tomo un periódico, lo hojeo y observo algo que lo dejo intranquilo.

– ¡Saori, ven por favor! –exclamo, el joven, rubio.

– ¿Qué ocurre Hyoga? –respondió Saori, al instante.

–Miren esta noticia, es algo extraño que está ocurriendo en Roma; exactamente en el lugar en donde se encuentran las ruinas del antiguo foro romano, las ruinas del templo de Saturno y el de Cástor y Pólux.

Saori, tomo el periódico en sus manos observando que en efecto, según los informes en ese periódico; un extraño acontecimiento referente a la vegetación en ese lugar estaba ocurriendo. Sin razón aparente en varios sitios donde cultivaban o cosechaban los habitantes de esa ciudad o de ciudades vecinas comenzaron a tener grandes cosechas, de la nada sus campos daban las mejores cosechas en la historia de aquellas ciudades.

–Esto es extraño –hablo Saori–. Seiya, debes ir junto con Shiryu, a ese lugar. Investiguen que está ocurriendo ahí y si acaso se trata de algún enemigo no duden en acabar con él.

–Pero Saori, no podemos dejarte sola –dijo un preocupado Seiya.

–No me quedare sola, mis santos dorados estarán conmigo; al igual que Shun, Hyoga e Ikki. Asi que no deben preocuparse.

–No puedo dejarte Saori, no si estamos en tiempo de guerra.

Saori, elevo un poco su cosmos lanzándolo en dirección a Seiya, quien se sintió intimidado ante el poder de su diosa. Fue asi que comprendió el mensaje y decidió obedecerla sin oponer mayor resistencia.

–Bien Athena, comprendo que ya no eres mas Saori Kido, y mi único deber ahora es el de obedecerte como nuestra diosa que eres; vámonos Shiryu.

Shiryu, notó en los ojos de su amigo una mirada de tristeza y evidente decepción pero decidió no decir nada al respecto por respeto a los sentimientos de Seiya.

– ¡Esperen! –exclamo una voz fuerte pero con gran presencia.

Saori, junto con los Kamei, voltearon observando a la distancia a dos hombres que se aproximaban ante ellos.

–Shaka, Saga ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Athena.

–Hemos venido para tomar el lugar de Seiya y Shiryu en la misión que les ha ordenado mi señora–hablo Saga.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo real de tan inesperada decisión? – cuestiono la diosa de la sabiduría.

–Usted lo sabe muy bien Athena, es la diosa de la sabiduría y sin duda sabe mi intención.

–Bien siendo asi haz lo que mejor te parezca mi estimado Saga.

–Gracias Athena, sin más nos retiramos –dijo Saga.

–Pero dime tus razones Shaka, ¿Por qué deseas acompañar a Saga?

–Mi única razón es la de descubrir el misterio de este hombre, solo deseo saber qué es lo que rodea a Saga, y la única forma de saberlo es yendo con él.

–Permítale venir conmigo Athena, es probable que Shaka aun guarde un poco de desconfianza hacia mí, asi que lo mejor será que él, venga conmigo.

–Que asi sea, vayan y descúbranse a sí mismos mis queridos santos de Géminis y Virgo.

Saga y Shaka hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento a su diosa y se retiraron cargando a sus espaldas sus poderosas armaduras doradas. Ellos vestían según sus regiones. Saga, con un pantalón de vestir en color gris, zapatos negros, una camisa tipo polo en color negro desabrochada de una parte de su pecho. Por su parte Shaka portaba su indumentaria hinduista, una túnica blanca, con una toga color oro cruzándole diagonalmente el dorso, con su hombro derecho descubierto al igual que parte de su dorso. Shaka, iba descalzo a diferencia de Saga. Fue asi que dos de los santos dorados más poderosos de Athena, emprendieron su viaje rumbo a la ciudad eterna llamada Roma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Roma Italia:**

Un hombre cubierto por una túnica en color blanco se encontraba frente a las ruinas del antiguo templo del dios Saturno, dentro de las ruinas del antiguo foro de Roma. Dicho hombre se introdujo en el templo de Saturno, como si buscase algo en especial, el hombre era nada menos que Kanon de Géminis ahora conocido como dragón de mar.

–Que es esta sensación que siento dentro de mí ser. Es algo que me hace vibrar hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

–Ven a mí, acércate Kanon.

Una voz retumbaba dentro de dicho templo en ruinas, era una voz claramente femenina la cual Kanon, no lograba descifrar.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas de mí? –pregunto Kanon insistentemente.

El templo comenzó a hacerse más largo y alto, varias estructuras comenzaron a reconstruirse y al final de dicho templo una luz en color purpura se reflejaba intensamente. Kanon, sintió un poder descomunal dentro de aquel gran templo y de inmediato comenzó a correr para llegar hasta donde se encontraba aquella luz extraña. Su sorpresa fue tal al ser atacado por un gran campo de energía el cual lo arrojo varios metros de regreso.

– ¿Kanon, tu deseas ver mi rostro en realidad?

–Sí, eso deseo pues no tendría ningún sentido el que me hayas llamado y hecho venir desde el mundo submarino, incluso mintiéndole a mi emperador Poseidón, para no saber quién eres y que deseas.

–Eres un hombre con un pasado oscuro, pero con un alma reformada y eso lo supe al sentir tu cosmos en las profundidades del mar. No solo eso, pues tu poder es increíble de verdad que tú y el Castor, tienen mucha semejanza pero aun desconocen su realidad. Solo espero que pronto la descubran y por esa razón es que te he hecho venir hasta este lugar, acércate Kanon de Géminis, deseo presentarme ante ti.

– ¿Qué locuras dices? ¿Cuál realidad? ¿De qué Castor me hablas?

–No hables mas y acércate al altar que esta frente a ti, y cuando lo hagas me conocerás.

Kanon, obedeció y camino cuidadosamente hasta llegar a un altar en ruinas que poco a poco comenzó a restaurarse. Al ocurrir esto una figura fue apareciendo poco a poco ante los ojos de Kanon, hasta que por fin la figura tomo su forma definitiva.

–Tu rostro no me es familiar –dijo Kanon.

–Eso es porque yo tengo la misma facultad que una mujer la cual vive en una tierra mítica y congelada, pero en mi caso ya he descubierto mi verdadero yo a diferencia de la mayoría de ustedes.

– ¡Qué locuras dices! ¡Responde!

–Yo soy la hija de Saturno

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Acaso eres Juno?

La hermosa mujer quien tenía un aspecto juvenil, pero madura como Hilda de Polaris. Su cabello era de color negro azabache y corto, un poco por debajo de la nuca, ojos grandes y de color purpura oscuro, estatura similar a la de Hilda de Polaris y de edad similar a la de la ya mencionada. La mujer comenzó a reír suavemente.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto Kanon.

–No soy Juno, mi querido Kanon de Géminis. Dije que era su hija porque el espíritu absoluto del todo poderoso Saturno reposa en mi, asi como el espíritu de Poseidón reposa en Julián o el de Athena en Saori Kido. En mi caso fui elegida para ser la reencarnación de Saturno. Si mi querido Kanon, Saturno eligió el cuerpo de una mujer para asi enmendar muchos de sus vicios al haber devorado y asesinado a todos sus hijos en la era del mito. No te asombres Kanon, no quiero decir que yo en realidad sea un hombre, no es asi, definitivamente soy una mujer la única diferencia es que poseo todo el grandioso poder del gran Saturno en esta era como si fuera una de sus hijas.

–Ya comprendo ¿quieres decir que solo posees el poder del dios Saturno como su elegida pero sin ser él en realidad?

–Asi es Kanon, algo por el estilo pero es mayor que eso pues él todo poderoso Saturno, decidió cederme su lugar y ahora yo soy la nueva toda poderosa Saturno y la contraparte del Titán Crono, con el que tú hermano Saga; lucho en el pasado lejano.

– ¿Quieres decir que Saturno te cedió su lugar y por ello tú te convertiste en la diosa Saturno? y no solo eso por lo que entiendo tu nivel no es igual al de los dioses griegos sino que eres tan poderosa como los propios titanes griegos, pues está escrito en la era mitológica que Saturno era idéntico a Crono en poder y como dices su contraparte, entonces tú tienes el poder de un titán o mejor dicho titanide.

–De hecho mi poder es mayor al de los titanes y al del antiguo Saturno.

–Es increíble, realmente increíble. La heredera de Saturno esta frente a mí.

–Bien Kanon, ahora que has comprendido algo de todo esto debes saber mi identidad oculta, con la que vivo en la tierra asi como Saori Kido y Julián Solo son los nombres de Athena y Poseidón en la tierra, el mío es Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe, la dueña del colegio Mugen y de los laboratorios Tomoe que hay alrededor del mundo entero.

–Es verdad, mirando tu rostro comienzo a recordar quién eres, mi señor Poseidón, anteriormente hablaba mucho de una socia de Julián Solo, llamada Hotaru, junto con Saori, pero jamás imagine que fueras tú.

–Ahora que conoces mi identidad debo decirte el porqué te he hecho venir hasta este lugar.

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Athena:**

Athena, caminaba de regreso al santuario. Sus cinco santos Kamei, la escoltaban en dirección a este, las personas los miraban maravillados pues a pesar de no llevar puestas sus armaduras sagradas; de ellos emanaba un aura maravillosa, lo cual los hacía diferentes de las personas comunes de la ciudad.

– ¿Athena, Qué crees que esté ocurriendo en Roma? –cuestión el joven santo del dragón.

–Es posible que el renacimiento de uno o más dioses este por venir y Roma, es la clave de todo eso –respondió.

– ¡Mas dioses! –Exclamo sarcásticamente Hyoga–. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con todo el caos ocasionado por los olímpicos, como para que vengan más dioses a la tierra?

–Comprendo tu preocupación Hyoga, pero es muy probable que estos dioses sean al igual que Artemisa y Afrodita, aliados nuestros.

–Bueno, al menos eso me deja tranquilo, pero si vienen más dioses para aliarse con nosotros significa que la batalla será peor que todas las vividas en el pasado.

–Asi es Hyoga, Ikki mejor que nadie sabe de que hablo, pues él ya sintió el poder de los guerreros olímpicos y fue de los más débiles de nuestros enemigos; pues Ares, sin duda es uno de los dioses más débiles de todos ellos. Y siendo el menos poderoso su ejército, le provoco mucho daño a Ikki, imaginen el poder de los más poderosos.

–Es verdad, fue la primer vez que sentí miedo en mi vida dentro de una batalla –agrego Ikki el Fénix.

– ¡Increíble! si mi hermano tuvo miedo eso significa que en verdad son fuertes nuestros enemigos.

–Asi es Shun, por esa razón no debemos dudar esta vez y te lo digo a ti que siempre eres el más renuente a pelear. En este momento no hay tiempo de dudas en el campo de batalla, de lo contrario serás destruido al instante.

Los seis comenzaron a subir las escaleras que los llevaba a pasar por las doce casas. Antes de llegar a la habitación de Athena, ingresaron al templo de Aries, donde Mu, los esperaba inclinado ante la presencia de Athena.

– ¿Espero que su visita a la ciudad, haya sido placentera, mi señora?

–Lo fue Mu, puedes ponerte de pie.

El santo de Aries, obedeció y se puso en pie observando cómo su diosa acompañada de sus guerreros más fieles continuaba su camino.

–_Que alegría me da el haber podido presencia su maravilloso progreso mis queridos amigos de bronce. No, ahora son Kamei, superiores a varios santos dorados. –Pensó Mu–. Pero la próxima guerra será terrible Shiryu, asi que debes poner todo de tu parte o de lo contrario el planeta entero será cubierto por las sombras._

Athena, y compañía, llegaron al segundo templo de Tauro; Aldebarán ya los esperaba de la misma forma que Mu. Athena le dirigió una miraba de bondad a su santo, en forma de agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos del pasado.

–Pronto mi querido Tauro, descubrirás dentro de ti un espíritu más poderoso del que puedes imaginarte.

–Gracias por sus palabras gran Athena.

Continuaron su camino en dirección al templo de Géminis. Al entrar, observaron que todo parecía ser normal pero su sorpresa fue tal al darse cuenta que ellos caminaban sin poder encontrar la salida de esa casa, tal y como sucedía cuando Saga o Kanon utilizaban su laberinto dentro de su templo.

–Es extraño, si Saga se fue con Shaka y Kanon está en el mundo del mar ¿por qué este laberinto sigue en el templo? –cuestiono Seiya.

–Asi que el templo de Géminis tiene a un guerrero más que lo custodia y desea probar nuestra inteligencia. –dijo Athena.

– ¿Otro guerrero aparte de Saga y Kanon? –Pregunto Seiya incrédulo–. Pero si no hay nadie aquí dentro.

–Es posible que este guerrero este utilizando la misma técnica que los hermanos gemelos y nos este probando desde otro lugar.

– ¡Pues no tengo tiempo para estos juegos tontos! ¡Destruiré este templo aunque provoque la ira de Saga! –grito un impaciente Seiya, quien comenzó a elevar su cosmos dentro de aquel lugar.

– ¡Detente Seiya, si es lo mismo que en el pasado sin duda recibirás tu propio ataque! –grito Shun.

Seiya no hizo caso alguno de las palabras de su amigo, y quemo su cosmos para destruir el templo, pero tal y como lo había dicho Shun, Seiya; fue derribado por su propia fuerza cayendo desmayado por el impacto.

–Su temperamento algún día lo llevara a la muerte definitiva –hablo Athena.

–Por ahora debemos descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto–expreso Ikki.

– _¿De verdad desean saberlo? –Hablo una voz en el interior del templo–. Si logran descubrir la salida de este lugar los reconoceré como verdaderos guerreros a los seis. Pero sean inteligentes, usen su cerebro más que su fuerza y lo lograran. _

Athena y sus santos continuaron su camino tratando de encontrar la salida del templo y comenzaron a descifrar varios acertijos que aquella voz comenzó a preguntar individualmente a cada uno de ellos, dejando a Athena, de lado pues esta prueba era exclusivamente para sus santos.

–_Ikki, dime ¿Cómo se le conoce al signo de Géminis?_

Ikki, estaba nervioso, jamás había tenido una batalla de ese tipo, siempre utilizo su fuerza más que su mente y esta prueba lo dejo helado.

–Recuerdo que mi maestro me enseño el significado de las constelaciones y signos, si mal no recuerdo al signo de Géminis, también se le conoce como el signo de los ritmos rápidos y de los movimientos rápidos, de las relaciones estrechas con el medio ambiente, así como de la vida del espíritu.

Al momento que, Ikki, respondió la pregunta, el templo de Géminis, se redujo como si con cada respuesta acertada se abriera el camino para salir de este.

–_Bien hecho Fénix, se nota que no solo eres una cara bonita con músculos y poder físico. Shun, es tu turno, dime ¿a quienes está ligado este signo desde la época del mito y que se les concedió por su amor?_

–Este signo está ligado a la leyenda de Cástor y Pólux, los heroicos hermanos a los cuales Zeus concedió, por el amor que los unía, permanecer juntos después de la muerte en el Olimpo y en el Hades.

El templo, se redujo aun más después de la respuesta de Shun.

–_No esperaba menos de ti Shun, eres un santo con bastante conocimiento y eso es gracias a tu difunto maestro Albiore. Shiryu dime ¿Quiénes eran los padres de Cástor y Pólux? _

–En la era mitológica los gemelos eran Cástor y Polideuco (Póllux para los romanos). Nacieron de un huevo que puso Leda, la reina de Esparta, después de haber copulado con Zeus convertido en cisne. Cástor, el mortal, era hijo del rey Tíndaro; el inmortal Polideuco era hijo de Zeus.

Ambos participaron en varias hazañas colectivas: en la cacería del jabalí de Calidón y en el viaje de los Argonautas, entre otras.

Los gemelos tuvieron una disputa con sus primos Idas y Linceo. Idas (el primo inmortal) asesinó a Cástor con una lanza, a lo que Polideuco, a pesar de sus heridas, respondió matando a Linceo. Zeus intervino y los fulminó con un rayo. Polideuco rechazó su condición de inmortal si no podía compartirla con Cástor. Por ello, Zeus realizó un pacto con su hermano Hades, en el que los hermanos pudieran pasar seis meses en el Olimpo y otros seis en el reino de Hades. Aunque hay otras versione en las cuales se dice que ambos eran hijos de Zeus.

–_Bien hecho dragón, no esperaba menos del discípulo del gran Dohko de Libra. Están muy cerca de encontrar la salida. Hyoga tu pregunta será diferente pues tu origen es diferente al de tus amigos, prepárate ¿Quién era el dios supremo de la mitología eslava, incluida tu tierra Rusia?_

–Perún, es el dios supremo del panteón eslavo, dios del trueno y del rayo. Sus otros atributos son la montaña, el roble, el águila, el firmamento, el caballo y el carro, como armas tenía el martillo, el hacha y la flecha. Era también el dios de la guerra y del fuego. En un principio se le asoció con las armas hechas de piedra y luego con las de metal. Seguido del dios Veles (siendo este su gran némesis) dios de la tierra, las aguas y el Mundo Subterráneo, asociado a los dragones, al ganado, la magia, la riqueza y las travesuras. Asimismo, es el adversario del dios del trueno, Perun, constituyendo la batalla entre ambos uno de los mitos más importantes de nuestra mitología eslava.

–_Me impresionan santos de Athena, su conocimiento es digno de admirar. Sin duda son dignos guardianes de la diosa de la sabiduría y por esa razón es que pueden pasar por este templo. Solo les pido una cosa; hagan que el santo de Pegaso deje de ser tan testarudo pues eso no lo ayudara en nada. _

El templo de Géminis, regreso a su forma normal en la cual se encontraba la salida. Athena y sus santos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al final. Seiya, aun continuaba desmayado siendo cargado por Shiryu. Antes de salir, todos voltearon y observaron una imagen algo traslucida de una figura femenina, la cual desapareció al instante.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Pregunto Shiryu.

–Por lo que puedo entender, todo indica que el Olimpo estará tranquilo por un tiempo indefinido, Apolo se siente seguro en este momento por alguna razón y Hera no hará nada hasta no ver asegurada su victoria. Pero eso no quiere decir que en otros lugares no vaya a haber alguien que desee provocar algún mal antes que Hera y todos sus aliados asi que deben estar alertas y esperar mis órdenes para cuando sea necesario enviarlos a otros lugares a investigar ciertas cosas que me han intrigado, referentes a la persona que ingreso al templo de géminis.

–Asi lo haremos Athena –dijo Ikki–. Lo único extraño es que nunca supimos quien es lo suficientemente poderoso como para tomar ese templo sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

–Eso lo sabremos en su momento amigos, por ahora debemos llegar a la habitación principal y comenzar con el análisis de lo que Athena nos ordeno –concluyo Hyoga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siberia oriental:**

Dentro del templo en el cual hacia poco tiempo había estado Hilda con sus guerreros, se encontraban Andrea y su acompañante de nombre Katia, mujer de estatura baja, cabello corto y alborotado en color castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

– ¿Andrea ya has dejado de meditar? –pregunto Katia.

–Asi es amiga ya deje el mensaje que deseaba, solo queda esperar a que lleguen nuestros superiores para que ayuden a esta pobre mujer.

En un altar largo se encontraba tendida la hermosa Perséfone, con la mirada perdida y su espíritu demasiado maltrecho. Andrea y Katia, solamente vigilaban que no fuese a tener un shock o algún ataque diferente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Infierno Pandemónium:**

Satanás, se encontraba en los sótanos de su castillo junto con Lilith, Belcebú su general supremo, Astaroth y Samael sus subalternos. El líder de todos ellos se encontraba dentro de la celda en donde se situaba el cuerpo del rey del inframundo Hades, quien abrió los ojos y se reincorporo poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Qué lugar es este? –dijo con voz confusa Hades.

–Te encuentras en el infierno, el reino de nuestro señor Satanás–respondió Lilith.

–Se bienvenido a mi reino Hades, espero te sientas como en casa –hablo Satanás–. Digamos que este lugar es similar a tu reino, con la diferencia que aquí es aun más terrible y dolorosa la agonía de los pecadores. Es el infierno verdadero, el cual me pertenece a mí.

–Y ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

–Yo te salve de una muerte absoluta después de tu batalla con los santos de Athena en los Elíseos. Tu alma estaba por desaparecer y yo la rescate al igual que a tu cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente tu reina no tuvo la misma suerte como bien sabes.

–Es verdad, esos malditos seres humanos, dioses olímpicos y santos de Athena pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Perséfone, jamás los perdonare.

–Tienes razón Hades, tu Perséfone fue torturada y humillada por todos los olímpicos y por sus guerreros y eso es algo imperdonable, fue una lástima que mí poder no haya sido suficiente como para poder rescatarla como lo hice contigo. Pero hay una forma de vengarte de ellos.

– ¿Cuál es? –pregunto ansioso el rey del inframundo griego.

–Destruye las ambiciones de Zeus y los olímpicos, que son las de gobernar esta tierra para siempre. ¿Cómo puedes destruir dicha ambición? Pues fácil: acaba con la raza humana, sin humanos ellos no tendrán que gobernar y con eso podrás comenzar tu venganza, después podrás acabar con todos los dioses existentes. Y en el caso de Athena y sus santos es igual pues si matas a los humanos y destruyes este planeta, Athena, quien ama tanto a esas inútiles y mediocres criaturas terrestres, se sentirá devastada y te será más fácil consumar tu venganza contra ella y todos sus santos, quienes han resucitado gracias al poder de Zeus. Eso significa que tu hermano tal y como lo hizo en el pasado planeo todo para matarte con las manos de su hija predilecta. Eso es un acto cobarde para apoderarse de toda la tierra. Como cuando mato a su padre Crono. No permitas que eso suceda y que el crimen en contra de tu amada esposa quede impune.

Hades, quien estaba controlado por el poder de Satán, quien le había lavado el cerebro haciéndole creer que Zeus, Athena y compañía habían torturado a Perséfone, comenzó a elevar su cosmos por la ira que le provocaban las palabras de Satanás. De inmediato intento salir del pandemónium pero le fue imposible por la fuerza demoniaca de Satán que ahí moraba.

–Calma Hades –dijo el rey de las tinieblas–. No puedes salir asi sin más, sin un ejército que te acompañe en tu misión. Te otorgare la posibilidad de poder revivir a tus guerreros más poderosos, tu elígelos y ellos regresaran a tu mando.

–Siendo asi, deseo que vuelvan a mí Radamanthys de Wyvern, la estrella celestial de la furia, Minos de Grifo, la estrella celestial del valor, Aiacos de Garuda, la estrella celestial de la ventaja y a mis dioses guardianes más poderosos Hypnos y Thanatos.

–Concedido será –expreso Satanás mientras comenzaba a elevar su cosmo energía a gran nivel, lo que provoco un destello color rojizo como el fuego el cual deslumbro a Hades. Al ceder el resplandor, Hades observo que frente a él se encontraban los guerreros que había solicitado postrados ante él.

–Por fin hemos regresado a la vida mi señor, y estamos dispuestos a cobrar venganza en contra de Athena, sus santos y de todo aquel que le haya causado alguna molestia –hablo Hypnos el guerrero más poderoso de todos los guerreros protectores de Hades.

–Vamos al planeta tierra y esta vez sin demora les ordeno destruir todo y a todos los que ahí habitan hasta dejar desierto a ese lugar. Acaben con todos sin dudarlo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hades, sus guerreros más poderosos asintieron y junto con él se dispusieron a regresar al planeta tierra.

–Gracias por todo gran Satán, desde hoy mis hombres y yo te juramos lealtad y obediencia por habernos vuelto a la vida, y te juramos también destruir a todo lo que te estorbe.

–Solo vayan y destruyan a la humanidad entera, es lo único que deseo, mátenlos a todos, a todos.

Después de que Satanás, dijo esas palabras, Hades y sus hombres salieron del pandemónium arrojándose a una especie de hoyo negro que se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, el cual seguramente los dirigiría al planeta tierra.

–Eres un embustero mi señor –dijo sonriendo Lilith–. Si no te conociera te habría creído toda la sarta de patrañas que dijiste. Sin duda eres el rey de los mentirosos.

–En eso me convirtieron los malditos seres humanos, los desprecio, los odio con todo mi ser y no descansare hasta verlos muertos a todos, y que mejor que utilizando a toda esa sarta de imbéciles haciendo que entre ellos se maten unos a otros.

–Pero hay una cosa ¿crees que él te permita hacerlo?

–Se que él intentara intervenir, pero para cuando se le permita hacerlo será demasiado tarde, asi como nosotros no podemos atentar contra la libertad de elección de los seres humanos, ese don otorgado por Dios a esa inútil raza, entre muchos otros dones que les dio como si los merecieran. Tampoco él y su gente podrán intervenir directamente, lo más que pueden hacer es manejar a otros o enviar a esos otros para que luchen asi como lo hago yo y con eso habrá muchas muertes, es un plan perfecto de mi parte. Y cuando todo esté casi acabado, nosotros llegaremos a culminar la obra gracias a las muertes de esos idiotas, las cuales nos han dado carne humana gracias a su sangre derramada y asi darle forma definitiva a nuestros cuerpos.

Satán y sus leales demonios comenzaron a reír macabramente mientras descargaban su ira arrojando rayos de energía hacia donde se encontraban miles de personas pecadoras haciéndolas sufrir al máximo en su condena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antiguo templo de Saturno:**

–No puedo creer que mi hermano y yo seamos…

–Pero lo somos Kanon, es algo que la misma Athena, sabe pero el tiempo de revelar nuestra verdadera identidad está por llegar, pues a la tierra está por llegar la peor de nuestras pesadillas y con esta apariencia nada podremos hacer.

Saga, el hermano mayor de Kanon, llego al templo de Saturno, acompañado de Shaka, quien al escuchar la revelación de la diosa titanide Saturno, salió de sus dudas y descubrió algo que ni él mismo se hubiera imaginado.

–Gran señora de Saturno, el tiempo de su intervención esta próximo y espero podamos serle de utilidad a usted como a sus superiores en esta empresa –dijo Saga mientras se inclinaba ante Saturno, para mostrarle sus respetos–. Shaka, Kanon inclínense y muestren respetos a la señora.

Los mencionados hicieron lo propio postrándose ante Saturno quien tomo de la cabeza a cada uno como forma de agradecimiento y respeto mutuo para de inmediato pedirles que se pusieran de pie.

–Kanon, ahora que sabes la verdad sal del templo junto a tu hermano mayor y diríjanse al templo que te indique.

–Asi lo haremos gran Saturno.

Ambos hermanos salieron del templo de Saturno.

–Shaka, tu siendo prácticamente la reencarnación de Buda serás de gran ayuda en esta batalla mística y te pido de favor que cuando lo creas necesario tomes cartas en el asunto y adoptes tu ser supremo sin pensarlo.

–Asi será gran heredera de Saturno, no lo dude ni un momento.

–Me alegra saberlo querido Shaka, me alegra saberlo.

Saga y Kanon se encontraban a las afueras del templo dedicado a los grandes héroes e hijos de Zeus, Cástor y Pólux.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Athena:**

– ¿Por qué razón ese espíritu nos hizo esas preguntas? –Se pregunto Shiryu–. Cástor y Pólux, la mitología eslava ¿Qué será todo eso? ¿Es posible que Saga y Kanon sean hijos de?

Athena volteo a mirar a Shiryu quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa dentro del salón del patriarca y dijo.

– ¿Por fin lo descubriste verdad Shiryu? tardaste más de la cuenta, Hyoga ya se retiro a Siberia pues el ya descubrió el significado de los acertijos y preguntas de aquella mujer. Ikki, está en dirección a Roma y Shun le acompaña solo faltabas tu.

–Comprendo, en este momento pido tu permiso para retirarme a Rusia, y poder acompañar a Hyoga en su búsqueda. Sé que Seiya, esta vez no fue elegido para esta misión. Su labor ahora será estar a tu lado para evitarle una confrontación que sería terrible para él, o al menos trataremos de evitar que se dé antes de lo previsto.

–Ve Shiryu y que sea lo que deba ser. Supongo que sentiste lo mismo que yo, que tu maestro y que los demás ¿Verdad?

–Si lo sentí Athena, solo espero que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para reunir a todos nuestros aliados de lo contrario esto será una masacre mundial.

Shiryu se retiro mientras Athena vigilaba a Seiya quien aun se encontraba desmayado dado que el golpe recibido había sido extremadamente poderoso, lo cual le dejo realmente dañado y por esa razón Athena lo vigilaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard: Palacio del Valhalla:**

Hilda, se encontraba sentada en una enorme mesa rectangular en donde comúnmente tenia reuniones con diplomáticos de otros países vecinos y esta vez se encontraba con Artemisa, con quien dialogaba amenamente dado que la diosa de la luna era una mujer intelectual y llena de conocimiento.

– ¿Asi que tu hermano gemelo te tenia cautiva dentro de tu propio templo de la luna?

–Asi es Hilda, fueron momentos difíciles pero gracias a la gran Afrodita, ahora estoy libre y solo espero poco a poco recuperar todo mi poder para asi ser de utilidad en esta guerra.

–Se que pronto lo conseguirás gran Artemisa, tu eres una diosa fuerte y…

–Gran Hilda ¿sintió eso? –pregunto alarmado Siegfried quien llego de inmediato al lugar en donde ella se encontraba.

Lo mismo, hicieron los tres ángeles de Artemisa.

–Sí, lo sentimos Siegfried, una gran cantidad de cosmo energías han caído a la tierra y son extremadamente poderosas.

–Estos cosmos son de. No puede ser –dijo preocupada Artemisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo:**

– ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo es posible que él haya aparecido de la nada? se supone que debíamos buscarlo nosotros–exclamo Apolo–. Y no viene solo, debo apresurar las cosas antes de que ocurra una catástrofe.

Apolo, comenzó a elevar su majestuosa cosmo energía, la cual se sintió hasta Asgard, provocando en Artemisa una serie de convulsiones las cuales al ceder cambiaron el semblante en la mirada de la diosa de la luna.

–Ven de regreso hermanita y cumple con tu misión –dijo Apolo.

En Asgard, Artemisa, quien se encontraba al lado de Hilda, la tomo de la mano mirándola con los ojos desorbitados como si estuviera bajo el control de alguien más, en este caso de Apolo. Al tocarla, tanto Hilda, como Artemisa, junto con sus tres ángeles desaparecieron del palacio Valhalla, dejando un desconcierto absoluto en Siegfried, Flare y los otros dioses guerreros.

Por su parte Hera, quien se encontraba en su templo comenzó a gritar llena de ira al darse cuenta que había sido engañada por quien creía la estaba ayudando.

–Alguien acaba de ser utilizada peor que cualquiera de mis rameras, como tú les llamabas –Hablo Zeus carcajeándose, el cual se encontraba detrás de Hera mirando como la gran diosa estallaba de furia.

– ¡Cállate maldito! –grito Hera mientras arrojaba una decena de plumas de pavorreal incandescentes y solidas sin ocasionar el mayor daño al poderoso Zeus, quien la tomo por la espalda para controlarla.

–Siempre serás una mujer tonta mi querida Hera, decías que ese ser te daría todo para vengarte de mí y de mis infidelidades, pero nuevamente fuiste engañada, no cabe duda que tu inteligencia es menor a la de un ratón, jamás serás como mi amada hija Athena, ella es la diosa de la sabiduría y sabe bien cómo manejar las cosas para el bien de los que ama, en cambio tú, eres una mujer amargada y ordinaria con mote de diosa.

–Athena, siempre Athena por encima de todos. Eso es algo de lo que más me ha enfadado de ti durante tantos milenios, tu maldita preferencia hacia Athena, por encima de todos tus otros hijos incluidos los que tuviste conmigo.

–Eso en este momento no tiene sentido hablarlo, lo importante es que nuevamente fuiste engañada y esta vez no fue por mí, y lo peor es que Hades regreso acompañado.

–En eso tienes razón querido Zeus, él viene acompañado y tratara por todos los medios vengarse de tu amada Athena y esta vez la matara, asi que dime ¿Quién perderá más? ¿Tú? o ¿yo? Y cuando eso pase yo le diré a mi hermano Hades que me permita unirme a él y derrocarte ¡maldito!

–En verdad que tú inteligencia es nula Hera, eres una imbécil en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras, Zeus desapareció dejando a Hera mas confundida que al principio de su riña.

En el templo de Apolo, Hilda se encontraba ya recostada en la alcoba principal del poderoso dios de la luz y el sol, mientras su hermana Artemisa, junto con sus ángeles se encontraban presos en una de las prisiones de dicho templo, custodiados esta vez por Atlas y Yao los dos guerreros más poderosos de Apolo, para asi evitar que fueran liberados nuevamente por Afrodita o por quien osara intentarlo.

Zeus estaba de regreso en su templo, dentro del Olimpo; observando a la distancia muy lejos de dicho lugar a dos hombres ingresando a un templo en Roma.

–La hora llego hijos míos, de ustedes depende que la situación tome otro rumbo –hablo Zeus mientras arrojaba uno de sus truenos en dirección a dicho templo en Roma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Templo de Cástor y Pólux:**

–Siento un poder que emana de mi ser Saga –hablo Kanon.

–Lo sé hermano a mi me pasa lo mismo y es algo que no puedo explicar.

– ¿Asi que esto es lo que sienten los que son hijos de Zeus? es algo extraño.

–Controla tu espíritu Kanon, no te dejes llevar por lo que te provoca esta sensación de poder increíble–dijo Saga–. Ahora comprendo porque en el pasado fuimos corrompidos y tentados por el mal. Fue para estar preparados para esta ocasión y ahora sé que estoy listo para recibir el don de ser hijo del gran Zeus, como en la época del mito.

–Asi es Saga, el momento del renacimiento de Cástor y Pólux, los Dioscuros legendarios e hijos de Zeus ha llegado –agrego Kanon.

Continuara…

**N/A: Bueno aquí un capitulo mas de este fic extraño jajajaja espero sea de su agrado y si no pues que la vamos a hacer verdad lo principal es el gusto personal. A partir de este momento tratare de hacer las actualizaciones cada semana o por quincena según mis tiempos pero seria los sábados o domingos.**

**Bien pasemos a las breves referencias.**

**En la mitología griega, los gemelos son****Cástor****y****Polideuco****(Póllux para los romanos). Nacieron de un huevo que puso****Leda****, la reina de****Esparta****, después de haber copulado con****Zeus****convertido en cisne. Cástor, el mortal, era hijo del rey****Tíndaro****; el inmortal Polideuco era hijo de Zeus.**

**Ambos participaron en varias hazañas colectivas: en la cacería del****jabalí de Calidón****y en el viaje de los****Argonautas****, entre otras.**

**Los gemelos tuvieron una disputa con sus primos****Idas****y****Linceo****. Idas (el primo inmortal) asesinó a Cástor con una lanza, a lo que Polideuco, a pesar de sus heridas, respondió matando a Linceo.****Zeus****intervino y los fulminó con un rayo. Polideuco rechazó su condición de inmortal si no podía compartirla con Cástor. Por ello,****Zeus****realizó un pacto con su hermano****Hades****, en el que los hermanos pudieran pasar seis meses en el****Olimpo****y otros seis en el reino de Hades.**

**Esa vendría siendo una parte más oficial de estos dos héroes mitológicos, hay otras en las cuales se dice que realmente ambos eran hijos inmortales de Zeus y por consiguiente eran mitad dioses y mitad humanos, como Hércules. Por esa razón yo tome parte de ese mito para hacer la nueva personalidad de Saga y Kanon, Pólux y Cástor haciendo a ambos dioses hijos de Zeus para mi conveniencia dentro de este fic aclaro. **

**Saturno, ese personaje lo tome de la creación de la gran Naoko Takehuchi de Sailor moon, Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn haciéndolo sin fin de lucro y solo por diversión.**

**Perún era un dios de la poca reconocida mitología eslava, léase Rusia, Ucrania, Bulgaria etc. él era el ****dios supremo del****panteón, dios del****trueno****y del****rayo. Sus otros atributos son la****montaña, el****roble, el****águila, el****firmamento****(en las lenguas indoeuropeas****este concepto tenía el sema de**_**cielo de piedra**_**), el****caballo****y el****carro, como****armas****tenía el****martillo, el****hacha****y la****flecha. Era también el dios de la****guerra****y del****fuego. En un principio se le asoció con las armas hechas de****piedra****y luego con las de****metal.**

**Veles: sí que es raro ya que mi apellido es asi Veles jajaja y el descubrir que existía en aquellas tierras un dios mitológico con ese nombre me causo gran curiosidad y gracia. Pues bien el dios Veles ****era el****dios****eslavo****de la tierra, las aguas y el Mundo Subterráneo, asociado a los****dragones, al ganado, la****magia, los músicos, la riqueza y las travesuras. Asimismo, es el adversario del dios del****trueno,****Perun, constituyendo la batalla entre ambos uno de los****mitos****más importantes de la****mitología eslava. Veles resulta ser un dios complejo y antiguo, incluso se piensa que pueda ser una reliquia proveniente del****panteón proto-indoeuropeo.**


	9. Estrategias

**Capitulo 9**

**Estrategias**

Saga y Kanon comenzaron a elevar su cosmo energía a un nivel de verdad impresionante, su poder podía sentirse desde Roma hasta el propio Olimpo. Los otros dioses no daban crédito a semejante poder; Ares no podía creer que esos dos tuvieran un poder tan alto, y cegado por la ira se dirigió a Roma en busca de los dioscuros. El dios de la guerra ya no tenía a sus dos hijos que eran sus máximos protectores, su ejército había sido humillado por Athena, y solo quedaba él, quien se dispuso a pelear por su cuenta sin pedir ayuda de nadie.

—Ares, nunca dejaras de ser tan impulsivo, eso te puede ocasionar muchos males —dijo Hera, quien observaba desde su templo.

**Templo de Castor y Pólux.**

Los gemelos salieron de su templo vistiendo nuevos ropajes; ropajes similares a los de Apolo. Grandes túnicas doradas cubrían sus cuerpos y de ellos emanaba un poder sin igual.

En ese momento a lo lejos, un rayo veloz los ataco. De forma fácil pudieron esquivar aquel ataque.

—Asi que el propio dios de la guerra se ha dignado a venir en persona —dijo Saga.

—Aunque hayan descubierto su divinidad, jamás podrán derrotarme, yo soy un dios olímpico de sangre pura y ustedes son mitad dioses y mitad humanos, por esa razón nunca podrán conmigo.

—Kanon, tu dirígete con Shaka a Atenas, Ya que en este momento Radamanthys está a punto de atacar al santuario y lo mejor será detenerlo. Yo me quedare aquí para ajustar cuentas con este maldito.

—Asi lo hare hermano, yo también tengo cuentas que ajustar con ese juez.

Kanon se retiro rápidamente, dejando solo a su hermano mayor quien ya estaba listo para pelear.

—Asi debe ser —hablo Ares—. Tú y yo pelearemos hasta la muerte, prepárate.

—No tengo mucho tiempo como para perderlo contigo —respondió Saga—. Te acabare de forma rápida.

Ares comenzó sus ataques de forma extremadamente veloz, él era un verdadero guerrero, su forma de pelear realmente era muy diferente a la de Hades y Poseidón, quienes se limitaban al uso de su energía sin mayores ataques. El dios de la guerra atacaba frontalmente con golpes mucho más rápidos que la luz y técnicas muy poderosas. Fue entonces que Saga comprendió que tenía que luchar con todo su poder, pues Ares no era un dios común y corriente.

—Te demostrare cual es la ventaja de ser mitad dios y mitad humano —dijo Saga—. Ven a mi poderosa armadura de géminis.

La caja de géminis se abrió dejando ver el esplendoroso brillo de su armadura, la cual de inmediato se incrusto en el cuerpo de Saga. Al combinarse el poder de la armadura, con el poder divino de Saga se desato un tremendo campo de energía que dejaba ver la majestuosa fuerza de aquel santo dorado.

—No es posible que tu poder se haya elevado aun más con esa armadura ¿Esto es lo que has obtenido al ser mitad humano y mitad dios? ¡Es increíble! no me dejare impresionar por tus trucos baratos, vengare la muerte de mis hijos y de mi ejercito, siente la gran técnica del dios de la guerra ¡Resplandor del silencio!

Ares, arrojo una gran técnica que impacto el cuerpo de Saga, mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Géminis comenzó a reír y de inmediato se puso de pie diciendo.

—Sí que eres mediocre, te mandare al infierno de forma rápida para que dejes de causar pena ¡Explosión de galaxias!

Saga elevo su cosmo energía a un nivel de verdad impresionante. El dios de la guerra no daba crédito a que un semidiós estuviera a punto de vencerle.

—Ahora entiendo porque el gran titán Crono, dijo que este hombre era el más poderoso de su orden —profirió Ares, antes de recibir el impacto de Saga—. No, él ya no es un hombre, él es un…

Antes de terminar su frase, la técnica de Saga lo golpeo de forma brutal, la cual lo desintegro al instante.

—Debo volver a Grecia —dijo Saga—. El peligro que ahí acecha es de verdad terrible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En algún lugar de Grecia.**

—Mi señor Julián ¿ha sentido ese poder? —pregunto Sorrento.

—En efecto Sorrento, no solo he sentido ese gran poder, también la desaparición de la cosmo energía de Ares. Si de verdad ellos han despertado, el Olimpo debe estar de verdad preocupado. Los hijos de mi hermano Zeus son cosa seria.

.

.

.

.

**Monte Olimpo.**

—Eres un imbécil mi querido Ares —dijo Eris quien observo la batalla desde su templo—. No, en este momento no puedo salir a pelear, al menos no sola, pues mis guardianes no son tan poderosos como los santos de Athena. Yo debo esperar, dejar que esos tontos se maten y después entrar a escena aprovechándome de la situación.

Eris, dio media vuelta y observo como uno a uno fueron apareciendo los cuerpos muertos de sus guerreros. Después de ocurrido todo eso ante ella apareció la diosa Afrodita.

—Tú no harás nada, tus guerreros siempre fueron tan débiles al igual que tu. Para ti será mejor morir en este momento.

—Afrodita ¿de verdad serias capaz de matarme?

La diosa del amor extendió su mano de la cual salió un rayo de luz con gran poder. Dicho rayo se impacto en el cuerpo de Eris quien cayó fulminada ante semejante ataque.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo al derrotar a esos inútiles guerreros de Eris, te felicito mi querido Albafica. Ahora por favor llama a Lugonis y vayamos al templo del sol, pues ha llegado el momento de liberar a Artemisa y despertar a Hilda de Polaris.

—Asi lo hare madre —respondió Albafica.

Dicho guerrero era muy atractivo, cabello azul claro, piel blanca y cuerpo atlético. El portaba una túnica blanca.

—Madre, ¿deseas que despierte a tus tres guerreras más poderosas?

—No es el momento Albafica, por ahora deja que mis tres poderosas Cárites sigan durmiendo, si es necesario las despertare, pero por ahora contigo y con Lugonis será suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siberia Rusia.**

Hyoga caminaba rumbo a su pueblo natal. Shiryu le acompañaba observando aquella fría tierra en donde los habitantes parecían vivir en verdadera paz.

—Hyoga ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —pregunto Shiryu.

—Es sencillo, voy a impedir que Perun y Veles vuelvan a la vida. Ya es suficiente con los dioses que nos acechan, asi que iré a la tumba sagrada de esos dos y la sellare por completo.

Ambos caminaron por largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a unas viejas ruinas que parecían ser de un antiguo templo. En el centro de ese lugar se encontraban dos enormes bloques, los cuales parecían ser altares de aquellas deidades. Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmo energía y tras eso expulso un gran poder el cual destruyo por completo aquellos altares. Más tarde él le explico a su amigo que sin ellos, los dos dioses más poderosos de la mitología eslava ya no podrían regresar a la tierra.

—Ahora entiendo amigo—hablo Shiryu—. Con eso impides que otro problema se nos venga encima. Buen trabajo.

Los dos salieron de aquellas ruinas, al hacerlo observaron la silueta de una persona, la cual se estaba aproximando a ellos poco a poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atenas-Grecia.**

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién ha osado despertarlos de nueva cuenta? —hablo Mu.

—Aquel que lo haya hecho debe ser un ser con un poder sin igual, y si ese ser intenta atacarnos todo se complicara a un grado extremo—agrego Aldebarán—. Mu, nosotros debemos ir a pelear, no podemos permitir que comiencen a destruir todo a su paso.

—No podemos salir de las doces casas amigo, si lo hacemos, Apolo puede enviar a sus guerreros y debilitar nuestra guardia al separarnos.

Los santos dorados se sentían atrapados en un laberinto sin salida al no poder hacer nada más que esperar a que Hades y sus siervos llegaran al santuario.

.

.

.

.

A las afueras de Atenas, los tres jueces de Hades comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques a la ciudad, muchos inocentes empezaron a perder la vida mientras Hades y su gente sonreía ante semejante espectáculo.

—Tan valiente como siempre mi querido Radamanthys, atacando a las personas que no pueden defenderse.

Kanon hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar, ante la sorpresa del juez.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Asi que aun seguías con vida? —dijo el juez.

—Asi es, y esta vez te desapareceré por completo para que ya no tengas posibilidad de regresar.

—No te será posible, tú serás el que muera—profirió Radamanthys—. Mi señor, ustedes continúen, yo me quedare a pelear con este maldito, más tarde los alcanzo.

Hades, y sus otros guerreros continuaron su camino. Kanon los dejo continuar, como si su única meta fuera terminar por completo su batalla ante ese juez. Ya estando solos, la gran batalla dio inicio.

— ¿Piensas derrotarme sin tu armadura? —pregunto el juez.

—No será necesario que utilice mi escama marina.

— ¡Que patético eres! tanto ha disminuido tu poder al grado de ser relegado a marino de Poseidón.

Radamanthys soltó una gran carcajada y sin decir más lanzo su gran ataque; ataque que no le causo ningún daño a su rival.

—Radamanthys ¿has escuchado alguna vez hablar de los dos guerreros de Zeus?

—No mucho, de esos guerreros se sabe muy poco, pues el viejo Zeus difícilmente muestra su poder o a sus siervos.

— ¡Vaya! tal como lo pensé, eres un estúpido, te lo explicare.

Zeus en la época del mito tuvo dos hijos, los llamados dioscuros, uno vivía en el inframundo de Hades y el otro en el Olimpo. Ambos fueron separados por una simple razón, y esa era que: al estar juntos su poder era tremendamente superior al de varios dioses y el temor de Hades, Zeus y Apolo, de que esos dos hermanos pudieran en algún momento intentar derrocarlos les hizo tomar la decisión de separarlos y sellar sus verdaderos poderes. Pero tal parece que el enemigo que ahora los envía a ustedes es mucho más peligroso y poderoso, al grado de que Zeus libero el poder de esos dos hermanos. Esos hermanos somos Saga y yo, los semidioses también conocidos como Castor y Pollux.

—Estás diciendo solo tonterías—respondió Radamanthys.

—Piensa lo que quieras, solo deseaba que lo supieras, para que no regreses al inframundo sin saber quién te elimino. Ahora muere maldito espectro ¡Explosión galáctica!

— ¡No puede ser! este poder no es igual que antes, no veo nada y…

Radamanthys que pulverizado de forma rápida tras el ataque de Kanon, quien por fin revelo quienes son los dos únicos guerreros de Zeus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monte Olimpo.**

— ¿Asi que ese era tu secreto? ¿Viejo maldito? —dijo Hera.

—Tú lo has dicho, mujer, por esa razón es que los separe en esta nueva era y los envié a la tierra para que protegieran a mi amada hija. Sin embargo, su poder era tan grande que su subconsciente les impedía acceder a ser unos simples protectores de una diosa que no podía demostrar toda su capacidad a causa de la humanidad a la que tanto ha amado. Fue por eso que ellos inconscientemente se revelaron y uno logro manipular el santuario de mi hija, mientras el otro manipulo a Poseidón, pero de origen ellos debían ser los guerreros más cercanos a Athena. Pues son mis dioscuros y como bien sabes, Athena es mi predilecta, por lo tanto pretendía protegerla de todos ustedes hasta que ella pudiera despertar por completo, y expulsar su verdadero poder tal como ha sucedido. Lo que no pude calcular fue que ellos en aquel entonces fueran corrompidos a causa de ese gran poder que tienen. Pero todo eso acabo y ahora ellos entienden su posición y ahora están tanto a mi servicio con todo su poder asi como al servicio de mi amada hija.

— ¡Te detesto Zeus! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio!

—Haz lo que quieras mujer, lo que yo deseaba ya está hecho, por lo demás me da igual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en el templo de Apolo, Hilda estaba contrariada sin saber qué es lo que ocurría. El dios del sol no se encontraba, pero ella era custodiada por sus dos guerreros más poderosos.

—Deben dejarme salir o se arrepentirán—dijo Hilda.

—Tú no eres nadie para darnos órdenes—respondió Atlas—. Solo eres una parte del plan de nuestro señor, asi que cállate hasta que él regrese y haga lo que debe hacer.

Hilda regreso a su alcoba, observando cada detalle de la misma.

—_Polaris, no temas. Deja que todo lo que deba transcurrir, suceda. Todo es parte del plan, confía en tu dios, no lo olvides en tu dios y pronto podrás salir de ese lugar._

Una extraña voz le hablo dentro de su mente, Hilda no logro reconocerla, pero al escucharla la hizo sentirse confiada y segura. Por lo cual se tranquilizo y comenzó a orarle a su dios, el todo poderoso Odín.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atenas-Grecia.**

Hades y sus guerreros sintieron como la cosmo energía de Radamanthys, había desaparecido, pero ellos iban sin parar rumbo a las doce casas, mientras continuaban la matanza de civiles.

De pronto los cuerpos de Minos y Aiacos, fueron arrojados violentamente y destruidos sin razón alguna, lo cual causo extrañeza tanto a Hades; como a Hypnos y Thanatos.

—De la cara aquel que asesino a mis otros dos jueces—hablo Hades.

—Creo que ya no me recuerdas, dios del inframundo.

Ante ellos apareció Shun de Andrómeda, caminando lentamente. Era evidente que él había aniquilado a los dos jueces restantes y lo había logrado de una forma extremadamente fácil.

La batalla estaba siendo llevada a cabo de forma sistemática, por parte de Athena, quien movía los hilos de forma magistral sin que nadie supiera por donde vendría la siguiente jugada. La diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría paso a paso avanzaba, ante el torpe accionar de sus enemigos. Al menos eso parecía ser, pero en el infierno el otro estratega solo sonreía de forma macabra, como si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar.

Continuará…

**N/A. Bueno pues tras una larga ausencia en todos mis fics, voy regresando poco a poco y este no sería la excepción. Espero les guste. Lo de los dioscuros, bueno solo tome el mito, peor le he ido cambiando muchas cosas para darle un toque personal. Sin más que agregar agradezco sus comentarios. Que tengan un feliz año nuevo.**

**Apareció Albafica, pero ahora en un rol más grande jejeje.**


End file.
